Ready, Steady, Go!
by MoxxieRusso
Summary: The Elric brothers are searching for their future, but all Johanna Albrecht wants is her past. Edward/OC. BASED ON FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: BROTHERHOOD. Starts in "Rain of Sorrows"
1. The Impossible Girl

**Alright guys so this is my first try at an FMA fan fic and it will be based off of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood!  
>I'm so excited, my beta reader is loving it already and everything!<strong>

**PS sorry, i need to take a break from Beau and Daryl, I've gotten pretty burnt out on their story BUT expect more updates soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>: Johanna Abrecht

**Age**: 15

**Appearance**: Brown, curly hair and brown eyes. She is short and lean, covered in strange tattoos

* * *

><p>It was cold, and Johanna was wet. She blinked once, twice, three times, before it finally registered that she was alive. Johanna felt herself from head to toes; she was, indeed, intact, and soaked from the rain. She tried desperately to remember where she came from, but the last thing she remembered was laying in her bed, and suddenly, nothing.<p>

"Oh god!" Johanna grimaced, suddenly feeling sick, bringing her hands to her mouth. Johanna cried out, seeing lines tracing down her arms, up to her shoulders and across her chest. Johanna began to panic, trying unsteadily to stand. _What are these?!_ She thought, leaning against the wall, staring down at herself in horror. After the initial shock settled, Johanna felt okay on her feet, and slowly made her way down the alley, still shaky and unable to take her eyes off of her arms.

Johanna was practically naked, in a camisole and pants that were _sizes_ too small. She turned a corner, hoping to come along someone, but she was left disappointed. The streets were empty, as she expected them to be in this downpour. As Johanna walked she came across a small shop, closed, but it wasn't the shop that caught her attention.

The reflection in the window was familiar, but at the same time very different. Johanna knew it was her, all logic told her it had to be, but the girl that she was looking at was not the same girl who had gone to bed the night before. This girl was older, by quiet a few years, and sometime between the night and the morning she had filled out, leaving her clothes too small.

Johanna's mouth dropped in shock, and she began to panic, hyperventilating as she did. She trailed her newfound curves, her eyes finally resting on her strange, new tattoos that adorned her chest. Slowly she turned, following the black lines to an even bigger piece on her back. It was too much and Johanna let loose a terrified scream before sinking to the ground, where she sat heaving and sobbing.

A piece of paper captured Johanna's attention, and she turned to look at it. It was a newspaper. Johanna flailed for it, trying desperately to grab it before it flew off down the street. Johanna picked it up, gently unfolding so she didn't rip the wet paper, and looked up to the top for the date.

_Impossible!_ Johanna's eye grew wide and she blinked several times, rubbing her eyes. It was no illusion however, and each time she rechecked the page, it said the same date. _1915? This date is wrong?! It's 1913!_

A loud explosion rang out from somewhere behind Johanna, startling her. She glanced around quickly, not seeing any sign of a struggle, when a second boom sounded, this time much closer. Johanna screamed, taking off down the street. She ran as fast as she could and as far away from the sound as possible. Another loud explosion rang clear this time, and Johanna nearly stumbled over her own two feet in panic.

Johanna was running blindly now, the rain in her eyes. She'd lost her newspaper a while back, but she wasn't turning around for it, not in a million years. In front of her a boy flew out into the street, but Johanna was running too fast to stop. Johanna and the young man collided, but neither of them fell as he caught her in his arms, holding onto her tightly.

Johanna took in the young boy's features and he stared at her fearfully with bright, golden eyes. His hair was long, blonde and neatly braided, and he was about her height. He stared her up and down, his eyes trailing over the black lines that adorned her arms and chest, before finally resting on her face. His eyes darted away from her, looking off behind her.

What happened next seemed to go in slow motion. Johanna turned to find a huge, hulking man lunging at them. His hair was white and on his face sat a huge, x-shaped scar. His eyes grew wide behind his sunglasses as he lunged at her, his left arm outstretched and glowing blue.

"Look out!" The boy yelled, pulling Johanna into his chest tightly. Johanna screamed, burying her face into his shoulder as he brought his right arm out to shield them. Another explosion, as Johanna and the boy were sent flying out into the street. She landed hard on top of him, groggy and confused, her head swimming from the loud noise that just pierced her eardrum. "Dammit!" the boy groaned, sitting up, Johanna still in his lap. "Are you okay?" He asked her, genuinely concerned. Johanna nodded her head, at a loss for words.

Satisfied that she wasn't injured, the boy looked up behind her, and Johanna followed his gaze. The man stood at the entrance to the alleyway, staring down at her. Relief flickered over his features, but only for a moment.

"Automail, then that explains why my attacks didn't do the damage I expected." the man spoke with a deep voice, one that chilled Johanna to the very core. Something glinted in the low light in Johanna's peripheral vision. Her eyes grew wide, and she was shocked to find a metal arm holding her tightly.

"Can you walk?" The boy asked her. Johanna barely heard him, unable to break away from the metal limb around her shoulder. "Can you walk?" he asked again.

"Y-yes." Johanna stammered.

"Good, you need to get out of here." Suddenly fearful, Johanna pushed off of him, standing, but not taking her eyes off of the large, intimidating man in front of her. Behind him she could see what appeared vague outline of body lying on the alleyway floor. It was unmoving and seemed to be in pieces, an arm here a leg there. Johanna gasped, realizing what she saw wasn't a body at all, but an empty piece of armor.

The boy who had caught her clapped his hands together, effectively drawing her attention from the destroyed suit of armor. His metal hand changed into a sword right before her very eyes, leaving Johanna speechless. _Was that alchemy?_ She thought to herself._ But it couldn't be! He didn't use a circle!_

"Brother! Don't! Just run away!" The suit of armor shouted from the alleyway. His voice startled her, a talking suit of armor is something you don't see everyday. _More alchemy? _She assumed. Johanna's eyes flickered back to the armor who still lay in the alleyway. _That's no alchemy I've ever seen._

"You press your hands together to make a ring and then you perform transmutation." The scarred one said, his attentions turning to the boy. The boy yelled, running for the man, but he wasn't fast enough. The scarred man caught his metal arm, staring hard at the young boy. "It seems I will have to start by destroying this abhorrent metal arm of yours." He growled. In an instant, the boy's arm exploded into thousands of pieces, the force of it sending him flying backwards.

Johanna screamed as the boy fell to the ground next to her, and she brought her hands up, shielding her from the various shards of metal. The boy landed hard on the concrete where he stayed, staring up at the man in front of him in a mixture of shock and pain. The scarred one approached him slowly, glaring down at him.

"Now you will not be able to use your heretic alchemy." He spoke coolly. The scarred one stood over the stunned boy, his arm flashing blue, pulsing with some sort of unknown energy. "I will give you a moment to pray to God."

"Brother! Run!" The voice yelled from the alleyway. Wheels began to turn in Johanna's head, a sinking feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. _This man is going to kill him!_ She thought frantically, her fear quickly dissipating. _I can't watch them die! _Johanna had to do something and she had to act fast.

Johanna threw herself forward, her knees landing heavily on the ground. She threw her arms around the boy's shoulders, effectively sitting in between him and the psychopath with the glowing arm. Johanna looked up at the scarred man; he seemed confused by her actions.

"I did not come here for you, girl. Move. Now." He demanded. Johanna didn't flinch; instead she gripped the boy tighter.

"I wont!" She yelled back at him. The scarred one's eyes narrowed at her, trying to work out why she would throw her life away for the scum he was about to purge. "Please, just leave him alone!" The young boy glanced over at her, and then back at his brother, who still lay in the alleyway. He heaved a heavy sigh.

"Am I the only one you're after today?" the boy spoke up from underneath Johanna's protective embrace. She loosened her grip on him, pulling away to look at him. The boy stared unflinchingly up at the scarred man. "Or will you kill them when you're through with me?"

"If they continue to interfere, I will eliminate them, however Fullmetal Alchemist, you are the only one receiving judgment today." the boy stiffened underneath her and he turned his face to meet hers.

"Let me go." He whispered to her, meeting her gaze. Johanna shook her head defiantly. Everything told her to run, to go before she suffered the same fate, but she couldn't run knowing that he would die. Even if she didn't know him, Johanna knew she wouldn't be able to live with that.

"No." She told him.

"Now is not the time for heroics. Let me go and he'll spare you." The boy she now knew as Fullmetal explained. Again Johanna shook her head, holding him tighter and glaring up at the scarred man fearlessly.

"Foolish girl." The man said quietly, outstretching his hand towards her face. "Your judgment will be swift." Fullmetal again tried to shake her off, but Johanna wasn't moving, she only held him tighter.

"GET OFF! RUN YOU IDIOT!" He screamed at her. Johanna's heartbeat thudded loudly in her ears and she could feel the scarred man's hand creeping closer and closer to her. The boy under her stopped moving and simply stared incredulously at the girl who was holding him. _Why would she sacrifice herself for me? She doesn't even KNOW ME!_

A gunshot cracked the still air and Johanna flinched, jumping nearly ten feet in the air. She dared to look up at the scarred man, who had stopped in his tracks, looking off into the distance.

"That's enough!" A deep voice echoed off the empty streets. Johanna looked up for its owner, to find an entire row of state soldiers in blue, guns drawn, pointing their firearms in their direction. "You wont be killing anyone else today, Scar." the black haired man spoke confidently, his gun still in the air. "I'm taking you into custody, where you will answer for the murders of at least ten State Alchemists."

"Alchemists alter things from their natural form, perverting them into something else, something grotesque." Scar said matter of factly, his eyes darting to Johanna. "They profane God, the true creator of all things. As an agent of God I'm here to hand down his judgment." he spoke, not taking his eyes off of her. "If you interfere I will eliminate you as well."

"Oh, is that right?" The soldier said haughtily. He handed his gun off to the woman beside him, who took it with wide eyes.

"Colonel Mustang!" The woman called after him. The Colonel ignored her and Johanna watched as he strode out into the middle of the street confidently. Scar narrowed his eyes, amused.

"Colonel Mustang? So this is the Flame Alchemist." A look of realization came over Scar's face and he stepped away from Johanna. She breathed a sigh of relief as she watched him walk over to the Colonel, ready to fight. "To think you would volunteer yourself for my judgment. This is truly an auspicious day!" Scar began to run at him, but the colonel kept his same pace.

"So you know who I am and you still want to fight?" The Colonel said holding his hand up in front of his face. The woman from before ran up behind him and just as the Colonel went to snap his fingers, she tripped him. Scar's hand missed the Colonel's face by mere inches and the woman drew two side arms, firing them in earnest at the psychopath who'd nearly killed her superior.

Johanna watched in amazement as he danced around the bullets, each of them hitting in the dirt at his feet, or embedding themselves in building behind him. Scar drew closer to them as he dodged the bullets, and Johanna's eyes widened. _Oh no, he's coming back towards us!_ She glanced over at Fullmetal, as he too was thinking the same thing.

Johanna could transmute a wall, her father had taught her basic alchemy when she was younger. _I don't have time or chalk to draw a circle!_ Johanna glanced over at Fullmetal, her eyes wandered across his chest until they stopped at his shoulder, the one with the missing arm. _Maybe I don't need a circle.._. Slowly Johanna brought her hands together, biting her lip as she did. _Here goes nothing!_

Johanna threw her hands at the ground, emanating bright blue sparks as she did. A wall sprang up in front of her and Fullmetal, shielding them from the incoming bullets. Johanna stared at her hands, shocked, swaying where she knelt. _I can't believe that worked…_ Johanna looked up at Fullmetal who stared at her, wide eyed, before her eyes began to grow heavy. She wasn't prepared for how much energy it had taken to transmute and she grew more tired by the second.

Edward stared at the girl, shocked for the second time that day. _She just transmuted without a circle_. _Impossible_. _Nobody can do that, unless…_ His eyes quickly scanned her body but she seemed to be intact. The girl wobbled dangerously next to him, and he shot his hands out, snatching her into his only arm for the second time. She stared up at him weakly, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Fullmetal?" one of the soldiers asked, running around the transmuted wall, over to where they sat. The girl's eyes shut heavily, leaving Edward staring down at her, dazed. "Edward? Edward Elric?" Edward turned his head to look at them and they turned their attentions to the girl in his lap, taking her limp body from his one good arm.

"Miss? Miss?" One of the soldiers had returned begun to snap in her face, trying to wake her up, but she was out cold. The soldier's hand moved to her neck, checking for a pulse. He seemed to breath a sigh of relief, signaling to Edward that he'd found one. "Do you know her name?" The soldier asked Edward. Edward shook his head, as another man helped him to his feet. Again his eyes traveled to the wall she'd transmuted to save their lives.

_Impossible Girl…_

* * *

><p>Johanna woke a few minutes after her fainting spell, and despite her constant reassurances that she was okay; she was taken to Eastern City's hospital. At the behest of Colonel Mustang, Johanna was given quite a few tests, x-rays, hearing and vision, all of which came back positive.<p>

Johanna now sat patiently in the examination room, she'd always hated hospitals, and she fidgeted nervously on the bed. Her clothes had been disposed of, and she had been given military issued clothes, a white tank top and grey sweat pants. The door to her room opened and the Colonel from earlier entered. He hesitated at the door, stepping to the side as Fullmetal stepped in after him.

Johanna watched the pair quietly, her eyes darting between the armless young man and the Colonel. She waited for what felt like forever before either of them spoke a word.

"My name is Colonel Roy Mustang," The taller man introduced himself formally. Johanna smiled at him weakly.

"Johanna Albrecht." She told him. The Colonel hesitated for a moment, before looking down at Fullmetal. The younger man realized it was his turn to introduce himself.

"Edward, Edward Elric." He said flatly.

"That was a very stupid thing you did today." Colonel Mustang told her matter of factly. Johanna raised her eyebrow at him as he flashed a smile. "However, I know a young State Alchemist and his brother who are incredibly indebted to you." He shot another look at Edward, who narrowed his eyes, glaring at the wall.

"It was nothing." Johanna said meekly, fidgeting with the blankets on either side of her. Edward's eyes flew to the girl's body. Cautiously, he eyed her up and down, his sight lingering over the tattoos that covered her. It was an array of some kind, and as he circled her bed his eyes drifted to the piece that dawned her back. No, make that two arrays, it was different from the front, a style he'd never seen before.

"Your tattoos…" Edward trailed off, earning a bitchface from the Colonel. Johanna grabbed the blanket, wrapping them around her shoulders to cover her chest, back and arms. "Where did you get them?" He demanded. Johanna frowned at the floor.

"I-I don't know." Johanna said quietly, growing silent. She could still feel Edward's eyes boring into her. Colonel Mustang cleared his throat, glaring at Edward as he did.

"Please, excuse my subordinate. His tact is lacking. If it's okay with you I would like to ask you a few questions." The Colonel chimed in, earning a dirty look from Edward.

"I'll try to answer them." Johanna said honestly, but she felt like she should be the one to ask the questions. She was sure she couldn't answer any of theirs.

"We'll start easy, Johanna. Where are you from?" He asked her. Johanna hesitated, biting her lip. She shook her head, looking at the floor.

"I-I'm from East City. I live here with my father" Johanna told him. Roy Mustang raised an eyebrow at her, sharing a look with Edward.

"What were you doing out in the rain today, Miss Albrecht?" Colonel Mustang smiled at her. Johanna shook her head.

"I don't know." She paused looking at the pair. "I woke up in an alley, covered in these markings, in a body I barely recognize..." Johanna felt her eyes start to tear up and she buried her face in her hands. She remembered the paper she'd found shortly after waking up. "And I-I saw a newspaper! It said that it was 1915!" The Colonel frowned, again looking at Edward. _What on earth.._. Mustang thought to himself, taking a second look at her shoulders, arms and chest.

"What do you mean? What year is it supposed to be?" The Colonel asked, dumbfounded. Johanna gawked at the man and the Colonel shifted awkwardly, feeling bad for the arrogant tone he had just took with her. She was obviously confused.

"It's 1913! Is this some kind of joke?" The Colonel glanced over at Edward and the two shared a pointed look. Edward felt himself softening towards the girl; he could tell now that she wasn't lying or playing coy. Johanna truly believed what she was saying.

"Miss Albrecht, today's date is April 13th, 1915." Edward reached across the bed, grabbing a newspaper from the nightstand and holding it out for her to take. Johanna stared at the paper quietly, not taking it from him. She shook her head slowly.

"That's impossible." She whispered.

"How old are you, Miss Albrecht?" The colonel questioned her again. Johanna stared up at him.

"I'm thirteen." She told him quietly. Johanna narrowed her eyes, shaking her head. "No, if it's 1915, I suppose I would be 15…" Johanna whimpered, burying her face in her hands. Edward shared an uncomfortable look with The Colonel, both of which were confused, pitying. "I-I need to go home." She said suddenly, catching both of them off guard.

"I don't think that is such a wise idea, Miss Albrecht. You went head to head with a very dangerous man today." The Colonel told her matter of factly. Johanna shook her head at him.

"I'm missing two years of my life. My father must be worried sick! I need to go home… please…" Johanna reached a hand out for the Colonel Mustang, grabbing onto the sleeve of his jacket. She began to sob and the Colonel sighed deeply. She had questions, the same as him. Maybe if she went home she could get some answers.

"Well, your tests came back positive, you seem to be in good condition," The Colonel trailed off, glancing at Edward. Edward shook his head, he obviously didn't approve of The Colonels decision. "Alright, but you'll be sent with an escort."

Edward heaved a heavy sigh. Johanna was completely lost in a world that she had no idea about. If she really was missing two years, she had to realize things could have changed drastically. Her father may not even recognize her, or worse, he could be gone completely.

"I'll go with her." Edward said finally, after considerable debate. If she was going out there, he didn't want her to go with someone she didn't know. Even if she just met him, he felt that he'd be better company then a few soldiers who didn't know her name. Plus, it'd give him an opportunity to do some snooping. The Colonel smirked at him, eyeing him up and down.

"You aren't exactly fighting fit either, Fullmetal. I suppose I have no choice. I will accompany you as well." The Colonel happily offered.

"Great." Edward said through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is, chapter one! What did you guys think? I have so much in store for you MUAHAHAHAHAAAA.<strong>

**Stay beautiful!**


	2. The Toll For Our Transgressions

**A/N: Alright so... what had happened was my computer died on me.. but since I love you so much I've been writing out my fic by hand. the hand cramps have been real... let me tell you. SO YOU BETTER APPRECIATE ME.**

**AL: We do appreciate you Moxxie! Right brother?**

**ED: Yeah, yeah. Just get on with it. I don't have all day.  
><strong>**MOXXIE: Seems like someones a little _short_ on patience...**

**ED: WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CANT SEE OVER THE DINING ROOM TABLE?!**

**AL: Oh boy, here we go! I guess I'll do the disclaimer...? brother...? BROTHER DON'T THROW THE LAMP AT THE WRITER!**

**MUSTANG: *sigh* The writer acknowledges that Fullmetal Alchemist, it's characters and it's story line are creative properties of Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix and it's subsidiaries. All OC and original storyline are, however, property of Moxxie Russo. No stealing. FULLMETAL. YOU GOT TILL THE COUNT OF THREE. DON'T MAKE ME SNAP MY FINGERS!**

* * *

><p>Johanna stared up at the tall building that was her home, from the military town car that brought her here. It stood above her, brooding, and she frowned up at the top left window, her bedroom. No lights were on, a fact which only caused her frown to deepen.<p>

"It doesn't look like anyone is home." Colonel Mustang muttered from the other side of the seat. Edward grimaced, kicking his foot out into The Colonel's shin. He can be so callous.

"I know he's there." Johanna told him quietly, flinging open the door and running back out into the rain. Edward made to grab her, but she was too fast and with only one hand he couldn't grab hold of her.

Johanna reached for the doorknob, giving it a quick turn. It opened immediately. _I've told him so many times to lock the door!_ She thought to herself, rushing inside. Johanna left the door wide open behind her, running from the front room back towards the kitchen.

"Dad?!" She yelled as she entered the room, nearly tripping over the kitchen table. Johanna didn't expect it to be there, it had been moved from its original setting on the other side of the kitchen. Johanna shook her head, placing two shaky hands on the chair. The moved table had stunned her, she knew for a fact it wasn't there when she last was here. "DAD?!" Johanna yelled again, moving up the back stairs towards the bedrooms.

Johanna stopped as she reached the top of the stairs, suddenly afraid to go any further. Her father's bedroom door was open, she could see that no one was in there, but the door at the end of the hallway, her room, was still closed.

"Dad?" Johanna's voice was barely above a whisper and she took slow, timid steps towards the far door.

Johanna placed her hand on the handle, her hands shaky and wet with sweat. Johanna closed her eyes tightly. _Please, please, please._ She chanted to herself, slowly turning the handle. The door creaked as she pushed it open.

A dank smell hit her nose first, one that made Johanna gag. She covered her nose, as her eyes adjusted to the dark room. Once Johanna got over the smell, she was able to take in the site. This room wasn't hers. Her bed was gone, her furniture was gone, her clothes, her toys. This room was littered wall to wall with bookshelves full of thick, leather bound volumes. Rotten food and moldy dishes sat in nearly every corner of the room.

Where her bed used to be, sat a heavy looking desk, covered with stacks of books, notebooks and scientific equipment. The floor was dirty, littered with paper, garbage and more books. Johanna stepped slowly into the room, her knees shaking violently. She made her way to the desk, picking up the papers that sat there. They weren't readable, the room was too dark, and Johanna groped for a light. She found the gas lamp on the desk, turning it on with a sharp _click_.

Johanna couldn't make heads or tails of the notes; the handwriting was practically scribbles. She growled, tearing her eyes from the paper. Under the garbage on the floor, Johanna hadn't seen with the lights off, but now she could make out a strange array which seemed to be drawn in dark red paint.

In the middle of the array was a pile of clothes. Johanna had stepped over them before, completely disregarding them as more of the garbage that littered the room, but as Johanna studied the clothing, she realized that it wasn't trash. Johanna ran over to the clothing, picking it up with shaky hands.

The clothing was familiar, a white lab coat, red sweater, and black pants. Her dad's white lab coat, favorite red sweater, and one of few pairs of black slacks he owned. They left her hands sticky and that's when Johanna noticed they were covered in blood. Johanna froze in place, the blood in her body growing cold as a sick realization hit her hard. She looked at the array again, realizing that it was not drawn in paint, no, it was in fact drawn in blood.

"No…" Johanna whispered, absentmindedly dropping the coat and pants to the floor. She held the sweater up in the light, praying that this was just a nightmare. Johanna blinked twice, but nothing changed, this was real. "Noo!" She screamed, taking off out of the door. She ran blindly, her eyes wet with tears, only stopping when she ran headlong into what felt like a brick wall. Two firm hands grabbed Johanna under her arms, preventing her from falling to the ground.

"What's going on? We came as soon as we heard you scream!" Edward asked, stepping around Colonel Mustang, who held Johanna firmly on her feet. Johanna was unable to respond, choked by tears and fear. All she could do was point back towards her room.

Edward's eyes followed the girl's finger. Through the partially opened door Edward could see a few bookshelves and a desk. The room seemed empty enough, but if she ran from it screaming then that meant there was something else in there. He noticed her fingers were red and in her hands Johanna clutched a sweater to her chest. Edward held his hand out to take it from her, only to find it covered in blood. _That explains the screaming. _Edward thought, frowning at the girl.

Slowly he entered the bedroom, pushing open the door as he did. The room was dirty and he had to cover his nose to avoid the smell. The place was trashed, but there was no body, which left Edward confused about where the bloody sweater came from, until he checked the ground. He saw what had made her scream, an array drawn in blood, fresh if he had to guess, parts of it were still wet.

Again Edward looked around for a body, one that perhaps the both of them had missed, but he found nothing, which left him confused. The array was huge and whoever had drawn it had lost a lot of blood, so much so that they would never have survived, It was only logical there would be a body somewhere.

On the desk on other side of the room sat a notebook, Edward crossed to it and began flipping through the pages. It was mostly equations, lists and theories that had been exed out, presumably after they didn't work. He flipped a few pages more until he came upon a relatively legible entry. His eyes grazed the page, lingering on the date at the top, It was dated two years prior, February 18th, 1913.

_It worked, I saw the gate, I, Doctor Jonathan Albrecht have seen The Truth. After years of trying I finally succeeded. It's like my mind has been given the answer to every question. I don't need to think before I transmute, I can just do it. It is a beautiful thing. And there was no toll, nothing was taken._

_Impossible! _Edward thought. He had to know how he did it. Edward skipped a few lines before he took up reading again. It was a different entry with the same date.

_I woke up tonight in a sweat. It was late when I broke through to the gate, I had forgotten to check on Johanna, in my dream truth told me that I had indeed paid a toll… He told me it was my Johanna, but I couldn't believe him. When I woke I rushed to her room only to find that she was gone. It was true, there was a toll and it was my daughter. She paid for my transgressions. What have I done?_

Again he skipped down the page.

_I remember now. Everything was white and_ _she was crying next to that thing, that monster. The Truth. She begged me not to let go of her, but I had no choice. He ripped her from me with barely a goodbye, sucking her into that cursed door. I promised her, I would come back for her and I will. I will get my Johanna back._

Edward reread the passage, not entirely sure of what he read. Another slip of paper fell from the book, and Edward bent over to pick it up. It was a picture, a young girl, her arms slung lazily around an older man's shoulders, a big grin plastered on both of their faces. It was Johanna, or a younger version of her, and a man who was presumably her father, Dr. Albrecht.

"The bastard…" Edward was angry as he slowly put the pieces together. Her father had accessed the gate and in doing so, Truth took Johanna. Dr Albrecht reminded him of another man he'd met recently, another alchemist who used his own family to advance his alchemy. Visions of Nina passed through his mind and Edward shuddered, resisting the urge to throw the book across the room. Instead he continued to read the man's notes. He flipped to the last written page in the notebook, dated April 13th, 1915. _That was today?_

_I've finally done it; today I'll be able to open the gate again. It's been over two years, but I haven't forgotten about her. I told her I would get her back, I promised her, and today I will fulfill my promise, I will be a father to her, and I wont fail her this time. She was my toll, but today I will be hers. I will bring my Johanna back from the gate. I promise_.

"What did you find?" Colonel Mustang asked as he entered the room. The Colonel's sudden appearance startled Edward and he nearly dropped the notebook to the floor. Edward glanced up at the Colonel, holding the notebook out to him. Colonel Mustang eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing, taking the notebook out of Edward remaining hand. Edward watched as his eyes skimmed the page. "Well, that explains why she's been missing for two years, but…"

"It doesn't explain the tattoos. Nowhere in any of those passages does it mention him giving them to her." Edward frowned up at the colonel, balling his fist. One mystery solved, but it wasn't the one he wanted. Colonel Mustang frowned, again looking at the book he held in his hand.

"When you and your brother performed human transmutation, is this what you saw?" Mustang asked Edward.

"It is, he described it exactly the same as what I saw." Edward told him, deep in thought. Mustang stood taller, again reading the Doctor's notes. "But I don't think he performed human transmutation to open the gate."

"Is that even possible? Without human transmutation?" Mustang asked him. Edward shrugged.

"It has to be, he mentioned Johanna, but considering he opened The Gate for a second time when she wasn't even around…" Edward trailed off, thinking heavily. Mustang sighed loudly.

"I think it's safe to say she wasn't part of the original transmutation." The Colonel said, shutting the book with a loud thunk. Edward glanced up at him, realizing that Johanna wasn't with him.

"Is she okay?" Edward asked him. The Colonel gave him a weak smile, pocketing Dr. Albrecht's research.

"Would you be?" Edward said nothing, looking at the door. The Colonel cleared his throat, stepping past Edward. "I'm going to take this journal as evidence. This information could be dangerous in the wrong hands. As of right now Johanna Albrecht and her father are both dead." Edward flinched at the tone Colonel Mustang took with him. "Is that understood, Fullmetal?"

"But what about her? She won't understand." Edward tried to reason with him. How was she supposed to cope with all of this? And then add to it that the state no longer recognizes her as alive? The Colonel gave Edward a pointed look.

"You have questions, Fullmetal, and so does she. Maybe you can find your answers together."

* * *

><p>Johanna sat quietly in her seat, across from Edward Elric and a rather large man with a blonde moustache, who she was introduced to as Major Alex Louis Armstrong. As much as she tried, she couldn't help but stare at the man with an unsure expression, one that Edward seconded fully.<p>

The ride was already awkward and Johanna just wished the train would take off. She was finding that she regretted taking the young man's offer to join him on whatever foolhardy mission they were on. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now… Her eyes shifted to Edward, who now sat at the window with his hand on his chin, eyes closed.

He didn't even give you any details. You just accepted it without even thinking.

Johanna scolded herself. _But if he could help me find answers…_ Johanna's eyes trailed to the new jacket she wore. It was loaned to her by one of Colonel Mustangs Lieutenants, Riza Hawkeye, and she was to wear it until they got to Resembool, where Edward assured her they would find her some clothes. Johanna narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. _why did he want my tattoos covered so badly. I know they're conspicuous, but…_

A sharp tapping at the window brought everyone's attention full circle. Edward jolted from his almost nap, surprised to see the man who stood on the other side of the window. Edward opened the window, sticking his head out.

"Lieutenant Colonel?" Edward asked. Johanna sat taller in her seat, scooting over to the window. Johanna recognized this man from the fight in East City, but she was never formally introduced.

"Hello Fullmetal, and who might this lovely young lady be?" The man gushed at Johanna and Edward sighed. _Typical._

"Johanna Albrecht, this is lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes." Edward said casually. Johanna smiled at the man, awkward holding her hand out the window for him to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She half smiled at him. Lieutenant Hughes returned the gesture with a wide grin.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Albrecht."

"What are you doing here Lieutenant Colonel?" Edward asked the man, hoping to spare Johanna the endless parade of pictures and gushing that was certain to be incoming.

"The folks at Eastern Command were a little too busy to make it down here today, so I came and see you off instead" Hughes said, proud of himself.

"Great, but would you mind telling me what the Major is doing here?" Edward asked him annoyed. Johanna glanced over at Major Armstrong, and she swore he was sparkling.

"For protection." Maes Hughes told Edward, as if it were obvious. "What would happen if Scar came after you again? You're in no shape for a fight and who would protect this beautiful young lady? The major is here to help. Just try to grin and bare it."

"Children can be so stubborn." Major Armstrong muttered, his sparkles gone. Edward glared at the man, as did Johanna.

"Hey shut up! I'm no child!" Edward told him angrily. The train's whistle bellowed loudly, and Hughes, who had been watching Edward yell at the Major, smiled.

"Looks like it's time." The Lieutenant saluted Johanna and the others, one that Edward and the Major returned. Johanna followed their lead, putting her left hand to her forehead awkwardly, only causing Hughes to laugh. "Try using your right hand, Miss Albrecht."

"Oh, right." Johanna switched hands, not feeling any less awkward about it. Her cheeks flushed a deep red and she slumped back into her seat.

"You guys have a safe trip, stop in and give me a shout the next time you make it to Central."

"Will do Lieutenant Colonel."

"And Fullmetal, do be careful out there."

The train ride was long and boring. Edward had fallen asleep a while back, about the time when the scenery switched from cities to farmland, and the Major had had his nose buried deep in his notebook for quite some time now. The conversation had been next to nothing and the silence had grown on Johanna, who now sat with her back to the window, her head lulling as she tried to stay awake.

"You should get some sleep Miss Albrecht. I promise you wont miss anything." Major Armstrong said from behind his notebook. Johanna looked up at the man, who was still stuck in his book, and shook her head.

"I'm not tir-" Johanna yawned widely, her eyes watering as she did. "-ed." She finished, causing the Major to crack a small smile.

"If you insist, Miss Albrecht." he said, putting down his book finally. "Tell me, why have you decided to join Fullmetal on his quest." The Major's question took Johanna by surprise and she couldn't give him an answer. Johanna shrugged, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the window.

"No where else to go, I suppose." Johanna told him quietly. She had already been home and found nothing but blood. Images of her father's clothes flashed over her mind. She wanted answers but got none and now her father was missing, probably dead.

Johanna's house wasn't the only thing that caused her pause. She looked down at her arms. Though they were covered in a tawny jacket she knew the tattoos were there. She could feel them on her skin. _Everything about yesterday was a mystery. _She groused to herself.

Johanna eyed the major up and down, remembering he had been the man who chased away the scarred assailant. His brute strength, didn't surprise her, the man was huge. However, another thing that happened the day before did, the talking suit of armor.

"Major?" Johanna asked quietly. Major Armstrong had begun to read his book again, but when Johanna spoke he gave her his full attention.

"Yes, Miss Albrecht." Johanna shuddered. She hated that, it made her sound so old.

"You can just call me Johanna." Johanna corrected him with an awkward smile. He beamed at her, nodding his head quietly. There was another uncomfortable pause between them.

"Was that all, Johanna?" He asked finally, never taking his eyes off of her. Johanna frowned, unsure what exactly it was she wanted to ask.

"The suit of armor, the one that Scar destroyed yesterday, did Fullmetal create it using alchemy?" Johanna asked him finally. With everything that had happened, Johanna had pushed the thought from her mind, but the train ride had left her with plenty of undisturbed time with her thoughts and now it weighed heavily on her. Johanna was confused and she wasn't exactly sure what she saw because what she saw didn't make any sense to her. She'd never seen alchemy like that before, even with her father's research.

Armstrong hesitated, looking down at the young man next to him. He was obviously uncomfortable with the direction that this conversation was going.

"You could say it is a form of alchemy, yes." He answered. Johanna's eyes went wide and she sat straighter in her seat.

"Is it the same kind he used in the alley? When he clapped his hands and transmuted?!" Johanna was excited; some of her questions were finally getting answers, she didn't care if they were the small ones or not. The Major shifted uneasily in his seat. "I'm not really sure I understand it myself, so I suppose those are all questions for Fullmetal to answer." Johanna frowned, sitting back in her seat, defeated. Just when she was getting somewhere…

"Yes, major." She pouted, again leaning her head against the window. The Major smiled at her again, feeling almost bad that he had to withhold the information from her. Colonel Mustang had ordered the silence of everyone present yesterday and an order was an order.

"Johanna," The major started. Johanna opened her eyes, pricking her ears expectantly. Maybe she _was_ going to get some answers. "You may call me Alex." The Major finished without warning, causing Johanna to blush.

"Oh, uh… Okay." Johanna said dumbly. The Major nodded at her, again picking up his book. Her cheeks hot, Johanna leaned back into her seat, nestling closer to its back to rest her head on it. She was tired and the Major was right, there was nothing to miss but farmland as far as the eye could see, a small nap wouldn't hurt her, especially for the long ride tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>"That oughtta do it. Ya ready?" Was that voice? Everything was hazy, like a fog had descended. Johanna rubbed her eyes, hoping that she could get rid of it, and slowly it began to lift from around her. "Don't be scared, Al. Everything's perfect." Thunder broke overhead and the light pitter-patter of rain could be heard on the roof above. Taking a step forward, Johanna stepped out of the haze, into a dimly lit room. In front of her, two young children sat on the floor in front of a huge transmutation circle.<em>

I recognize that circle… _Johanna thought, observing them quietly. The boy's looked at each other, their golden hair shining in the dull light. The oldest gave the other a mischievous grin and they both placed their hands on the circle._

_The array lit blue, illuminating the room. It was an attic of some kind, one that Johanna wasn't familiar with, stuffed with old boxes and furniture. She took another step forward, now behind them. The oldest glanced over his shoulder, and Johanna swore he looked right at her. The boy shook his head, realizing that nothing was there, went back to concentrating on the circle._

_Sparks flew around Johanna and she jumped nearly a foot in the air as a current sprang through the circle on the ground. The blue light was quickly replaced with red sparks and from the array sprang darkness that seemed to engulf everything. The boy with the golden hair screamed as his younger brother began to disintegrate in front of him. Again the boy turned, looking straight at Johanna, pointing at her and she begrudgingly looked down. In her chest, was a huge eye, which blinked once before focusing on the boys in front of her. Black hands jumped from her chest, grabbing both of the boys and Johanna screamed as the room went white, blinding her._

_When the light dissipated, Johanna's head was swimming and she was dizzy and disoriented. She opened her eyes, a little too quickly, and dry heaved, nauseous from whatever just happened to her. _

_She found herself now in a white room, no, not a room, a place, but she wasn't outside or inside. There were no walls, no ceiling. There was a floor, but not really, it all kind of formed into one white, endless space. Across the space from her, in front of a large grey door, sat a little boy, the same little boy from earlier, with the golden hair and the golden eyes. He looked around confused before looking up at her._

_"Al…? Wait… what was I doing?" he asked more to himself than her._

_"Hello…" Johanna spoke, but the voice wasn't her own. It was raspy, yet young sounding. Johanna's eyes widened in shock, she hadn't meant to speak. She brought her hand to her throat._

_Oh no, what's going on?_

_"Who are you?" The boy asked._

_"I'm known by many names." Johanna's body spoke again. "I am the world, I am the universe, I am God, I am truth, I am all, I am no one and I am also..." Johanna trailed off, pointing at the little boy in front of her She tried to fight it, but she couldn't lower her arm. "You." The boy's eyes grew three sizes. The door behind the boy opened, revealing a huge eye, and slowly he turned around, his entire body shaking as he looked up at it. "You have dared to knock on the door. Now the door is open."_

_Johanna watched in horror as the eye opened wide and hundreds of tiny black hands swarmed the boy, grabbing him and snaring him in their cold, black clutches._

_Stop it! Stop it please! Johanna screamed inside her head. She was disturbed and she was terrified, she had no control over what she did, what she said. Johanna was a prisoner in her own body. The boy with the golden hair and golden eyes screamed as they pulled him in. _

_"Quiet child. This is what you wanted isn't it?" Johanna asked him coolly. She tried to reach out for him, to grab him from the air, but she couldn't move on her own, this body was no longer hers. "I will show you the truth."_

_Just as the door closed, the boy reappeared in front of her, only this time he looked terrified, his arm outstretched. It was like he'd seen something truly horrifying, grabbed for something just out of his reach. Johanna was crying on the inside, but on the outside she remained cool and collected, a part of her almost enjoying his fear._

_"How was it?" Johanna asked amused, as the boy breathed heavily in front of her. He turned to look at the door, pausing before he spoke._

_"I see… the theory of human transmutation wasn't wrong. It can be done. It's just missing something!" Something inside of Johanna stirred as the boy reached out for the door. Was it anger? Loathing? No, it was disappointment. "All of the answers I need are right here!" the boy turned to Johanna. "You have to show it to me again!" he begged._

_"I can't do that. I've already shown you all I can for the toll you've paid." Johanna told him matter of factly. She was confused; it was like déjà vu, like she'd been here before, except not here. Why did this conversation seem so familiar to her? The boy looked at her confused, his head tilted._

_"Toll? What toll?" Johanna's leg rose on its own and she could feel it crackling. She looked down, realizing her leg was being replaced with another. Johanna tried to scream, but again she was silenced by her own body and she glanced up at the boy. His leg was being removed. The pieces clicked into place, Johanna was taking his leg._

_"Its the law of equivalent exchange, right young alchemist?" Johanna's body laughed at him. The boy shrieked, reaching down for his leg in agony. Johanna could no longer hold back and she too let out an ear piercing scream._

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YOU GO LOVELY READERS. AS ALWAY REVIEW AND SHIT. I PROMISE SHE ISN'T A MARY SUE. LIKE. GUYS I SWEAR.<strong>

**Stay Beautiful Ladies and Gents :D**


	3. The Ultimate Taboo

**Moxxie: OMG GUYS I FINALLY GOT A COMPUTER HEYYYYYYY. So excited!**

**Al: Hooray! The author is back! *Claps Excitedly***

**Edward: Woohoo... Lets get on with it.**

**Moxxie: *Glares at Edward* Short... on... patience...**

**Edward: THAT'S IT!**

**Al: Sigh... Not again...**

**Moxxie: Winry would you mind?!**

**Winry: Eh... right... The writer acknowledges that Fullmetal Alchemist, it's characters and storylines are creative properties of Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix and it's subsidiaries. All OC's and original storylines are, however, creative properties of Moxxie Russo. No Stealing. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Johanna shuddered awake, jumping in her seat. Johanna's heart was pounding and she was hot, but upon seeing the train car, she began to calm down. Edward sat across from her, yawning away the sleep, but when he saw the fear on her face he stopped.<p>

"Johanna are you-"

"Doctor Marcoh!" Major Armstrong interrupted Edward, leaning over the seat towards the open window, crushing the young man into the wall. "Doctor Marcoh that is you, isn't it?" Johanna followed the Major's gaze, looking down the platform. The station was empty, save one older gentleman. The older man turned, his eyes growing wide as he did. "It's me! Alex Louis Armstrong from Central!" Armstrong called to him. The man gasped, taking off down the tracks, away from Major Armstrong who stared sadly after him.

"Friend of yours?" Johanna asked the Major. He sat back in his seat and Edward took a deep breath, finally free from being crushed under his massive weight.

"He's from Central… A talented state alchemist." Armstrong said sadly. "He was researching into possible medical applications of alchemy, but after the Ishvalan Civil War he went missing, just disappeared." Edward stared out the window in the direction the man ran off too, his look determined.

"Let's go, Major." Edward said, taking off down the train car.

"Edward!" Johanna called after him, standing as well. "Where are you going?"

"A guy like this Doctor Marcoh may know some useful things about bio-alchemy!" Edward called back to them.. Armstrong was scribbling something in his notebook before he, too, stood, walking after Edward calmly. Johanna groaned, chasing after some doctor was not something she wanted to do first thing when she woke up. Begrudgingly she got up, following the men off the train car.

* * *

><p>After collecting the broken suit of armor from cargo, Johanna and Armstrong caught up with Edward, who was waiting rather impatiently down the street.<p>

"What took you guys so long?" Edward asked, looking at both of them before his eyes rested on the box that Armstrong was carrying.

"I'm sorry, Edward, there was a wait to get into the cargo hold." Armstrong apologized dramatically. Johanna sighed, looking up at him, the morning had just begun and his dramatics had already given her a headache.

"Yeah, next time get your own box." Johanna told him matter of factly, glancing up at the armor. She swore she heard it sigh, but that was impossible. Whether it moved or not, it's not like armor can have feelings.

Edward gave her a sour look before turning and walking off towards town. Armstrong followed him quietly, fishing his notebook out of his pocket and clumsily shuffling through the pages. Johanna sighed, walking up underneath the box that rested on his left shoulder.

"Here, let me help you." She told him, pushing up on the box, steadying it for the Major. Major Armstrong smiled at her.

"Thank you, Johanna." He said happily, easily finding his page.

"No problem Maj- I mean Alex." Johanna replied. Edward looked back at them, his face annoyed.

"Would you two hurry up? We don't have all day. The train leaves in a few hours!"

"Hurry up… I'll show you hurry up!" Johanna grumbled. Armstrong chuckled beside her as they approached a random citizen.

"You can let go of the box now, Johanna. I can handle it from here." Armstrong told her confidently.

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure." Armstrong reassured her. Johanna shrugged, sliding out from under his arm. She fell behind them as they searched and questioned nearly everyone they saw.

"Excuse me sir? Have you seen this man?" Armstrong asked another random shopkeeper. The shop keep studied Armstrong's notebook and Johanna stepped forward to look at it. Did Armstrong have a picture of the man?

"Wow, Major, You can really draw." Edward commented. Johanna glanced over Edwards shoulders, seeing that it wasn't a photograph of Doctor Marcoh, but a hand drawn sketch that Armstrong had been showing them.

"He sketched him?" Johanna asked in disbelief.

"The art of portraiture has been passed down through the Armstrong family for generations."

"Hmm, that guy looks like Doctor Mauro to me." The shop keep said finally, scratching his chin. Johanna looked up at the man, mouth agape. The odds of them finding the Doctor had been looking slim until they found this man.

"Mauro?" Armstrong questioned. Johanna looked up at Armstrong. Was he sure this was the same man? I mean Mauro and Marcoh sounded very similar, it could be a coincidence… but then again… the way he took off down the platform wasn't very reassuring.

"Most of our Doctors were drafted to help on the battlefields during the civil war… Then Doctor Mauro came here. He's really a life saver." Another man walked up to them.

"He'll see any patient, and he never gives up on anyone." The guy said smiling widely. Johanna frowned up at Major Armstrong.

"Doctor Mauro sounds like an amazing man." She said quietly.

"He's really amazing. You see this big bright red flash of light and you're cured just like that!" Johanna tilted her head. _Bright red flash of light?_ Her mind swept back to her dream from last night, the transmutation circle, and she gave an involuntary shudder. Edward shared a pointed look with Major Armstrong, they knew something that's he didn't.

"Do you know where we could find Doctor Mauro? I'm afraid I've lost my arm and would like some help with the constant pain." Edward told them grimly, receiving a pitiful look from each man.

"Of course! Just down the street you'll see a white flat, he's on the second floor." The shop keep told them happily. "Walk-ins are always welcome in his house. Hopefully he can do something for you!" The shop keep waved, walking back to his stand to reorganize his goods.

* * *

><p>Edward and Major Armstrong led the way to the flat, which only took a few minutes to find. Johanna stared up at the white house, her eyes following the outdoor stairs that led up to a door. Johanna placed a hand on the railing, taking the first step.<p>

"Johanna, let me go first." Edward offered. Johanna stepped aside, letting the young man lead her up the steps, Armstrong quick at their heels. Edward knocked once, waiting impatiently for an answer. He grabbed for the handle and Johanna stopped him.

"Edward! You can't just go around opening people's doors!" Johanna scolded him. Edward glared at her, not moving his hand.

"If he's not going to answer, we don't have time to wait for him." Edward pushed open the door. "Hello?" he called to the house's interior. Johanna grabbed the back of his jacket to stop him, but it was too late. They were met, face to face with a gun. Johanna's eyes grew wide at the sight of it and Edward froze in his place. In an instant the gun had been fired and Edward pulled Johanna into him, out of the bullet's trajectory.

"Tell me what you three are doing here! Have you come to take me back?!" The Doctor yelled, his gun still pointed at them. Edward stiffened next to Johanna, both of them still terrified from the near death experience they'd just had.

"Please, Doctor, calm down." The Major told him calmly. Doctor Marcoh glanced up at him.

"I don't ever want to go back! Anything but that!" Doctor Marcoh cried. His eyes crazed. The gun shook violently in his hand and Johanna whimpered, burying her face into Edwards shoulder. She'd never seen a gun before the other day, much less been held at gunpoint.

"That's not it, please listen!" Armstrong pleaded.

"So, you're here to silence me then?" Marcoh said angrily, his face determined.

"No! Nothing like that!" Armstrong reassured him. This conversation was getting nowhere and slowly the gun traveled back to Johanna and Edward.

"I wont be tricked by you!" Marcoh raged. Armstrong grimaced, heaving the heavy box at the Doctor, causing him to fall to the ground.

"I'll ask you one more time! Please calm down!" Edward ran in after the box, checking to make sure all of the pieces were still in tact.

"Are you crazy, Major?!" He yelled at Armstrong. The doctor still lay sprawled on the floor, and Johanna ran over to him, kicking his gun from his hand, across the room. Now that the gun was no longer an issue, she was feeling much bolder and she knelt beside the man, checking to make sure he was okay.

"Are you alright?" Johanna asked Doctor Marcoh, helping to remove the heavy box of armor from on top of him. The Major strode into the room, taking the box and pushing it off to the side where a table sat. With one strong hand, he pulled the Doctor to his feet. He seemed angry and he grabbed the man by his collar.

"The next time you have a gun pointed at Mister Elric and Miss Albrecht I will not be so easy on you. If you have calmed down I will release you." The doctor gasped, glancing over at Johanna and Edward.

"Al-Albrecht? Johanna Albrecht?" Doctor Marcoh stammered. The Major's eyes went wide, and he placed the Doctor gently back on his feet. Doctor Marcoh watched Johanna quietly, as did Edward.

Does she know him?

Edward thought, glancing between Johanna and Doctor Marcoh. Johanna seemed just as shocked as he was, so he gave her the benefit of the doubt. She didn't know Doctor Marcoh, but he seemed to know her.

Minutes seemed to pass, the tension of the room palpable, when the Doctor broke the silence. It started out as a low chuckle, but quickly turned into a hearty laugh. Johanna took a step backwards, away from the man who continued to laugh.

"He did it, the fool did it." Doctor Marcoh muttered.

"What are you talking about? How do you know me?" Johanna asked him fearfully.

"Your father was Jonathan Albrecht, wasn't he?" Doctor Marcoh asked her. Johanna nodded. "He was on my research team. He helped me discover it."

"It?" Edward questioned him. Doctor Marcoh barely paid him any heed.

"Your father used it to gain access to the gate, his thirst for knowledge was insatiable and for his avarice he paid dearly." Doctor Marcoh trailed off, taking a few slow steps towards Johanna. Johanna didn't move, she barely breathed.

What is he talking about?

Johanna thought to herself. The Doctor stopped a few feet short of her, smiling down at her.

"But you're here, you're alive" Doctor Marcoh took Johanna in his arms, hugging her tightly. Edward stepped forward, but Armstrong stopped him. Johanna exchanged concerned looks with the two of them before slowly returning the Doctor's hug. The man sobbed on her shoulder quietly, muttering something about "One less death on his soul." all the while Johanna quietly rubbed his back, trying her best to calm him, despite the many questions swirling in her head. One less death, was he talking about me? Did my father sacrifice me? Did my father kill me?

* * *

><p>After the doctor had calmed down, he invited them all to sit around his dining room table. He made them coffee on the stove, a strong brew, which Johanna could barely drink. She'd stopped shaking and now sat quietly in her chair, staring into her cup. She could feel the multiple pairs of eyes boring into her; Edward's being the sharpest.<p>

Edward frowned at the girl who now sat across from him. She seemed so sad, so lost, and he couldn't blame her. She'd just found out that she had been brought back from the dead, or at least that's what Doctor Marcoh thought. Edward knew better however, she wasn't dead she was her father's toll. He hoped that Doctor Marcoh would tell her so he didn't have to; he wasn't sure exactly how he could. Edward knew he wouldn't get that lucky though, Doctor Marcoh barely knew what was happening, meaning he probably couldn't explain it to her.

"So you changed your name and decided to live in hiding way out here in the countryside?" Armstrong asked, breaking the strong silence that sat between them. Doctor Marcoh nodded his head. "If the rumors I've heard can be believed, when you disappeared you took top secret documents with you?"

"I couldn't handle it anymore. Order or no order, to have to dirty my hands researching that thing was too much." Doctor Marcoh looked up at Johanna sadly.

"What thing is that?" Edward asked him quietly. Doctor Marcoh looked back down at his hands, his eyes wet.

"It took so many lives. During the Civil War so many innocents died because of it." He sighed heavily again looking up at Johanna. "When Dr. Albrecht used it, when he told me that Johanna was lost, that was the last straw for me… I could spend my whole life trying and still never atone for the things that I have done." Doctor Marcoh gave Johanna a pained look, and she forced her eyes back down to her coffee, which now sat in front of her, cold and barely touched. "I came here to be a doctor, so I could save lives instead of taking them."

"Doctor… What exactly was it that you and my father were ordered to research?" Johanna asked finally, after a long pause. "What thing?" Doctor Marcoh took a deep breath, his eyes fixed on his hands.

"The Philosopher's Stone." Edward gasped from across the table, and Johanna swore she heard the suit of armor give a surprised groan as well. Johanna turned to look at it, but it sat as unmoving as ever in the box. Edward watched Johanna from across the table, his eyes darting down to his younger brother. "The top secret materials I took were my research documents and the stone itself."

Edward slammed his good hand down on the table, standing up as he did. Johanna jumped at his sudden movement, watching him cautiously.

"Do you mean you still have it? It's here?!" Edward asked him excitedly. Doctor Marcoh stared at the boy shocked. Slowly he reached into his jacket, pulling out a small vial of red liquid. The vial was familiar, she'd seen something like it before, her father had brought it home one evening. No, not one evening, the last evening she could remember. Johanna gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. Was this what her father used to kill her? "How can that be the stone? It's a liquid…" Edward thought out loud as the doctor unscrewed the top.

"The sages, stone, the grand elixir, the fifth element…" Doctor Marcoh said slowly, pouring the liquid onto the table. It maintained the form of a sphere as it rested on the tabletop. Johanna couldn't take her eyes off of it. Edward was practically salivating. He was so close to it, all he had to do was take it. Slowly he reached his hand out to touch it, poking it lightly, watching it reshape itself under his finger. "The Philosophers stone is called by many names, so it takes on many forms. It is not necessarily a stone. This is an incomplete product, however. There is no way to know when it will reach its limit and become unusable."

"Finished or not, it demonstrated plenty of power during the Ishvalan Civil War, right? It's just like the stone that false priest had in Liore." Edward's words had caught the doctor's attention, and his ears pricked. "It was incomplete, but it still amplified his powers considerably. If imitation stones this powerful can be produced, who's to say a complete product can't be created? Please, Doctor Marcoh. I need access to your research materials." Edward begged him.

"Major, who is this boy?" Doctor Marcoh asked turning to Armstrong.

"This boy is a state alchemist, doctor." Armstrong told him matter of factly.

"What?! But he's only a child!" Doctor Marcoh gasped, shocked.

"You think I don't know what I signed up for? I know what I'm doing, but I don't have any choice." Edward hesitated looking over at Johanna. He still didn't fully trust her, but he knew she would find out eventually, he only wished he could have given her a little warning before hand.

Edward threw off his jacket, gesturing to his missing arm. Doctor Marcoh was confused, and Edward gestured down towards the suit of armor at his side. Johanna followed his gaze, glancing at the armor, he seemed different, his posture, it was almost sad. The armor looked up at her pointedly, catching her off guard. It looked right at her, giving her the sinking feeling that it wasn't _just_ a suit of armor, that it wasn't _just _a product of alchemy. Edward spoke again.

"I know what I'm doing, but I don't have any choice. If this is a mistake, then it's a mistake I have to make." Edward smiled weakly down at the armor. "It's the only way to return my brother to normal. There is no other choice."

"I see…" Doctor Marcoh stood. Johanna barely noticed, she was too busy staring at Edward, trying to piece together the puzzle of what he just said. "So you've committed the taboo…"

"Taboo? What taboo?" Johanna asked. Edward frowned at her, the innocence of her words cutting him deeply. He'd wanted to keep the secret longer than this, if they had only gotten to Resembool he could've pretended Al was inside of the armor once he'd fixed it, but here they were and now she had to know.

"The taboo of human transmutation." Edward said seriously. The look he gave Johanna sent shivers down her spine. "My brother and I committed the ultimate sin, and for that we were punished." Johanna's eyes fell to where Edward's automail arm used to be, before Scar destroyed it. Her blood ran cold and her eyes travelled to the suit of armor that lay in pieces in the box on the floor.

"I-Is that…" She stuttered. A realization hit her hard and she glanced back up at Edward. The look on his face was similar to the boy from her dream… But the boy from her dream lost a leg, not an arm.

"My name is Alphonse Elric." A hollow voice spoke. It was the same voice from her encounter with Scar. "As punishment for trying to bring back our mother, I had my body taken." Johanna whimpered, standing up in her chair. The vision of the younger brother disintegrating made her nauseous. It couldn't be, how did she not realize that before? Slowly she backed towards the door, feeling for the handle.

"Johanna, please sit down." Armstrong pleaded with her. Johanna shook her head, opening the door and bolting down the stairs. She couldn't stay in that room anymore; she didn't know how to deal with any of them right now.

Edward sadly watched her go. He wanted to go after her, but he knew that that would only exacerbate the situation. It was too much on her; she wasn't prepared for everything she'd learned today. Edward sighed, turning back to Alphonse.

"You could've toned down the creep factor, Al." Edward said crossly. Al looked up at him ashamed.

"I'm sorry brother! I didn't think she'd run away!"

"Should I go after her?" Armstrong asked them. Edward frowned, shaking his head. She needed time to cool down, time to think. They'd find her before they left.

* * *

><p>Johanna ran from the house until she found herself on the outskirts of town. She stopped at the wall, staring out into a large field. She could keep running, she could get out of here, find another town. Johanna could live with the questions, she was sure of it. All the answers she got were dark and disturbing anyways. She didn't really want to know, did she?"<p>

"My name is Alphonse Elric…

" The hollow voice echoed through her mind, and Johanna forced her eyes shut. Her dream came back to her; the boys both had golden eyes and golden hair…

The gravel crunched behind her and Johanna turned on her heels. Edward Elric had found her and was now walking up to her, slowly yet confidently. Johanna shut her eyes, not able to look at him as she realized his face was the face from her dream. She felt so stupid for just now realizing it.

"Glad I found you. We've only got forty five minutes until boarding." Edward told her matter of factly, turning back the way he came. Johanna stared at him in shock, was he just going to act like nothing happened?

"How did you find me?" Edward faced her, raising an eyebrow at her, confused.

"It's easy to find a girl who just tore through the city like she'd seen a ghost." The boy chuckled, stopping several feet in front of her. He was trying to make her laugh, but Johanna's face was heavy. She didn't want to laugh. She wanted to cry. Edward frowned "I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but if you'd waited before you ran outta there, I could've better explained."

"There's nothing to explain." Johanna tried to brush past him, but he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"My brother and I were young when it happened. Our father had left us and our mom had just died. It was stupid and naïve and we didn't know any better." Johanna stopped, forcing herself to look up at him. He didn't look at her, he just stared out at the pasture.

"Stop." Johanna begged him quietly.

"I had it easy, my leg was taken as my toll, but Al, Al lost everything." Edward continued, smiling bitterly. Johanna shook her head, wishing that he would stop. Her eyes passed to her leg, remembering how it felt when it crackled. "I gave my right arm to bind his soul to that suit or armor."

"Please, please just stop talking." Johanna pleaded with him, this time louder than she had before. His words just brought back more memories of her dream. "I know what happened to you… I-I saw it." Edward released her arm, his expression blank. Johanna felt guilty, like she had been the one to cause it. _But that was impossible_. She thought, trying desperately to make herself feel better.

"What do you mean you 'saw it'?" He asked her mildly irritated. Johanna shrugged, she barely understood it herself and she wasn't sure if she could explain it.

"I had a dream last night, no a nightmare. I woke up in an attic and there were two little boys sitting beside a transmutation circle." Johanna glanced up at Edward cautiously. He was watching her suspiciously, his fists at his side. "It was raining and when the circle was activated everything went to hell. They-I took your brother first!"

"Stop talking." Edward warned her quietly. He was getting angry listening to her, for what reason he didn't know.

"I took your brother and I took your leg!" Johanna sobbed. "I was so evil to you! I'm so sorry!"

"I said stop talking!" Edward growled at her, grabbing her tightly by her wrist. Johanna winced, but she closed her mouth, crying silently. Slowly she met his gaze, he was angry with her and he should be. He should hate her for what she did to him.

Edward was pissed, the way she talked about it like she knew them. She didn't know them; Johanna had no idea, even if she saw it in her dream. Johanna sobbed violently, causing Edward to falter. Her face was red, blotchy, her eyes tear filled. She shook in his grasp, and Edward could tell that she was terrified. She'd been stuck in The Gate for so long, there's no telling what all she'd seen. Edward knew that it wasn't her who took those things from him. He knew that it was Truth, and he also knew that Truth had probably given her that vision. Edward sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"I know that you have a lot of questions and I know that everything you've gotten in the way of an answer has been cruel." He began quietly, looking up at her. He'd let his anger get the better of him and he released her wrist carefully, so as not to hurt her again. Johanna stepped away from him, grabbing where he was just holding her, it still hurt but she didn't blame him. "It wasn't you that day. It wasn't you who took my leg and Al's body, I would've remembered if it was." Edward told her, trying to ease her mind. Johanna sobbed with relief, burying her face in her hands. Edward frowned at her. He pitied this girl. "I'm not going to guarantee you anything, but I will promise you that if you come with us, I will do everything in my power to help you get your answers." Edward smiled at her. He wanted to cheer her up, anything to stop her from crying. "Both Al and I will." Deep down he felt like her past was tied into their future, he knew it was, his gut told him it was. Not only that, but she gave him hope that retrieving Al's body was a possibility, not a cock-eyed theory.

"No more secrets?" Johanna asked quietly after a short pause. She didn't know if she could take any more secrets like the ones she'd been kept from recently.

Edward's heart panged, he did have one more secret, and it was about her. He knew he should tell her, but he felt that now wouldn't be the best time. Edward held out his good hand, willing her to shake it.

"No more secrets." He smiled at her. Johanna looked at his hand, hesitantly taking it in hers. A train whistle blew in the distance, Johanna looked off in the direction it came. "Looks like we need to hurry." Edward told her, grabbing a hold of her hand tightly and running off in the direction of the train station.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys :) let me know what you thinks, reviews and PMs are much appreciated!<strong>

**Stay Beautiful Ladies (And Gents)**


	4. Dots and Boxes

**Moxxie: Alright so since I've gotten some excellent feedback for Ready, Steady, Go! I've decided to post another chapter for you guys! This ones kinda short though *Glances timidly at Edward***

**Edward: *Seething***

**Al: Yay! Brother and Moxxie are getting along now! Now I can do the disclaimer! *Takes deep breath* ****The writer acknowledges that Fullmetal Alchemist, it's characters and storylines are creative properties of Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix and it's subsidiaries. All OC's and original storylines are, however, creative properties of Moxxie Russo. No Stealing. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Johanna had been watching Edward silently since the train took off. Before they boarded, Doctor Marcoh had found them again, and handed Edward a note saying where his research was hidden.<p>

"Brother, what does the note say?" Alphonse asked quietly from next to Johanna.

"National Central Library, first branch." Edward said, frowning.

"I get it… like hiding a tree in the forest." Johanna trailed off. Edward looked up at her, puzzled, and Johanna's cheeks went red. "Finding one book in a giant library would be difficult for anyone, especially if you didn't know what you were looking for." Johanna continued, hoping her metaphor made sense to more people than just her. Armstrong nodded, he understood apparently.

"I'm just glad we finally have another clue about the stone." Edward said happily, now more determined than ever. Johanna half smiled at him. She was worried about what the doctor said about the stone, about how many innocent lives were lost to it. She was aware of the war in Ishval, how brutal it was, but for some reason Johanna felt like he meant something more… "Are you gonna be okay with not reporting him to central, Major?" Edward spoke up suddenly.

"I met a small town doctor today. As far as I'm concerned there's nothing to report about that." Major Armstrong said stonily, a slight smile on his face. Johanna grinned up at him, not really figuring him for the 'don't ask, don't tell' type.

The rest of the ride was mostly quiet. Edward was lost in thought. About half way through, Armstrong pulled out his notebook gesturing for Johanna to take it. There were several rows of dots on the page and Johanna watched him with a raised brow.

"Are you challenging me to a game of Dots and Boxes, Alex?" Johanna asked mischievously.

"I assume you know how to play then?" The Major returned just as lightheartedly. Edward's attention had been piqued and for the first time during the ride he deposited the note in his pocket.

"What is it?" Edward asked innocently. Johanna grinned at him, watching as Alex played his first line, center of the page, how bold of him. Johanna took his pencil, playing a line off of his.

"Each player plays one line per round." Armstrong played his line off of Johanna's and Johanna grinned, completing the square with the final line and writing out a 'J' in the box. "When you complete a square you put your initial in it. The player with the most squares at the end of the game wins. Have you never played before?" Johanna's question was innocent enough; any normal child had played this game. It was always a favorite of her and her father. She frowned as Edward sunk back into his seat sadly, realizing what she said. "Oh, I-I'm sorry." Johanna looked pleadingly from Edward to Al, neither of them speaking.

Slowly Johanna handed the pencil off to Edward. He looked at it suspiciously, glancing up at Johanna, before taking it with his good hand. "It's not going to bite. besides… "Johanna grinned at him, holding out the notebook. "It's your turn, Edward." She told him happily. Edward hesitated a moment, before a big grin spread on his face. Happily he drew his line, staring at it proudly.

"Okay, but don't be upset when I win." He said impishly.

"I want to play, brother!" Alphonse chimed in happily. Johanna smiled at him, taking the pad and pencil back from Edward. Johanna watched the armor, pushing her unsettled feeling to the side. He gave her no reason to feel that way, and she felt terrible for running out on him the way she did. Like it wasn't hard enough on him already, the last thing he needed was her to be afraid of him.

"Just tell me where to put your lines, Al, I'll draw them for you." Johanna told the younger Elric brother.

* * *

><p>That's how they spent the rest of their ride, playing meaningless children's games, dots and boxes, tic-tac-toe, and hangman.<p>

"Edward, for the last time, you can't just use alchemy terms for hangman!" Johanna raged as Edward drew the last leg on her hangman. Edward grinned to himself, smiling up at her evilly.

"You've beaten me all day in Dots and Boxes, now it's time for a little payback." He jeered proud of himself. After the first hour of Johanna winning Dots and Boxes, Ed and Al decided to take their revenge at hangman.

"Dot's and Boxes is a basic strategy game. I don't know any alchemic terms, so when you pick _Aqua Regis_ it puts me at a disadvantage." Johanna could feel her eyebrow twitching. She hated losing.

"You guessed deconstruction correctly!" He argued with her, earning him a bitchface.

"Fine." Johanna gritted her teeth. Deconstruction wasn't an alchemic term, it was a basic word, but she'd already lost this argument earlier so Johanna decided not to start again. "_Deconstruction_ is one of few _alchemic terms_ I know."

"Maybe you should learn some new ones." Edward said sarcastically. He stopped for a moment, watching the girl silently, remembering how she transmuted in East City. Johanna crossed her arms, huffing indignantly.

"Maybe I will." She told them stubbornly. Edward and Al shared a look. He had told his younger brother what happened that day and both of them were just as intrigued. _She must not remember doing it_. Edward thought to himself.

"I could teach you, Johanna." Al offered politely.

"You could try," Johanna trailed off scrunching her nose. "I don't think I'd be very good at it. Science was never my forte." Despite her father's apparent genius in alchemy, Johanna seriously doubted herself when it came to alchemic sciences. Al laughed light heartedly.

"I think we can teach you, right brother?" Edward had leaned back in his seat and Armstrong had taken back his notebook. The oldest Elric sat with his elbow on the sill, chin in his hand.

"Yeah, yeah." He said quietly staring out into the window. This girl puzzled him, from her tattoos to her time spent in The Gate. From the corner of his eyes he watched her as she made small talk with his brother. Al seemed to enjoy her company, now that he was no longer in hiding. Despite himself, Edward let a small smile tug at his lips.

The train whistle blew loudly and the Ticketmaster at the front of the car shouted something about Resembool station. Johanna glanced at the window, seeing that they had indeed come upon a small train station. It was nearly empty; clearly Resembool was a small town.

Edward practically jumped to his feet, ready to get off the train and enjoy his freedom. It was too confining to be trapped next to Major Armstrong any longer. Johanna followed his lead, stepping into the aisle behind him, while the major grabbed up Alphonse.

"It's kind of a walk to our mechanic's house…" Edward trailed off, looking over at Johanna. She stretched her arms to the sky, her back cracking pleasantly before turning to him and smiling.

"Yep, I think I can walk just fine."

"Good, because I don't want to hear any complaining." Edward told her, picking up his suitcase and walking to the station's exit. Johanna glared daggers at his back, following him into town.

* * *

><p>Edward wasn't kidding when he said they had a trek ahead of them. After about twenty minutes of walking, the group came upon a large yellow house. It was two-stories with green trim and a large sign out front that read "Rockbell Automail." A large black dog lay lazily on the porch but as they approached he lifted his head, pricking his ears in their direction. An older lady walked out onto the porch, smiling and waving as she did.<p>

"Winry! Winry!" She called back into the house. "Our best customer is here!" Johanna spared a glance in Edward's direction and frowned. How often did he have to get his Automail fixed?

"Yo, Granny!" Edward called to her, waving his good arm. The old lady frowned at them, approaching them, the dog quick at her heels.

"Oh dear, what did you do now?" She sighed. Edward chuckled.

"A lot has happened. Can you fix us up?" He asked, to which he earned another sigh. "Oh, Pinako, this is Major Alex Louis Armstrong." Edward said, introducing the hulking man. He lowered Al's box to the ground, taking her hand and shaking it earnestly.

"I'm Pinako Rockbell." Pinako said happily. Her eyes flew over to Johanna and the woman waited patiently, clearing her throat.

"Oh, and this is Johanna Albrecht." Edward added. Pinako smiled at Johanna, taking her hand as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Johanna." Pinako told her warmly. Johanna smiled and nodded at her, feeling awkward. This was their mechanic? "I know I haven't seen you in a while Edward, but you've gone and grown smaller."

"Granny…" Edward seethed, his eyebrow twitching. Johanna watched him through wide eyes, biting her lip. "You got it wrong. You're supposed to say "how big you've grown lately, Ed." Pinako grinned at him mischievously.

"But why would I say something so clearly untrue?" Pinako pushed his buttons. Edward snapped.

"I'M STILL TALLER THAN YOU, YOU MINI HAG!" He screamed, his face growing red with fury.

"Edward!" A younger voice rang out over the yelling. Edward hardly had time to look up before a wrench came flying at his head. He ducked, barely dodging the giant, metal tool.

Johanna glanced up in the direction the wrench flew from. Standing on the second floor porch was a young woman, about Johanna's age, with blonde hair hidden under a green bandana, and blue eyes. She was cute, slight and tall but definitely a tomboy. Johanna's mouth dropped open. _Is THAT their mechanic?_ She thought as she looked at the fair-haired girl.

"I thought I told you to call before you came for maintenance!" Edward blinked once, before glaring at the girl.

"Winry! Are you trying to kill me?" He yelled. His anger was focused now on the new girl. Winry paused, laughing loudly at his outburst to which Edward narrowed his eyes, confused.

"Welcome back." She said pleasantly, finally recovered from her laughing fit. Winry paused, looking down at Johanna. Her face grew angry again. "Edward! You brought company and didn't introduce me!"

"Wh-what?" Edward looked between Johanna and Winry. "Are you kidding?! The first thing you do when you see me is throw a wrench at my head and you're mad I didn't _introduce_ you?!"

* * *

><p>Pinako invited the four of them inside, where Winry met them in the living room with a smile. Edward cowered behind Armstrong, while Winry set her sights on the newest members of their group. Her smile faded when she saw Al sitting in the box on the major's shoulder.<p>

"So if Al looks liked that…" Winry said sadly, fear evident in her voice. Edward chuckled awkwardly, pulling a bundle out of his pocket and laying it out on the coffee table for her to see. Johanna winced, it looked much worse laid out on a table. "Oh no!" She squealed. Johanna swore she was going to cry.

"Yeah… sorry. It's a little smashed up." Edward said non-chalant, as if his tone would somehow make it better. Winry picked the pieces up, cradling them gently in her hands.

"_A little smashed up? A LITTLE SMASHED UP!" _Winry raged at Edward, turning around with a fire in her eyes. "Do you see what you've done to my beautiful creation?! I _slaved_ over this!"

"It's basically the same, just in smaller pieces." Edward pish-poshed her. Something snapped in Winry and Johanna took a few cautious steps away from Edward. It happened so fast, in mere seconds Edward hit the ground, his cheek red, and Winry flexed her fist, glaring down at him. _Holy hell. She just decked him!_ Johanna thought to herself, barely able to contain her shocked amusement.

Johanna looked over at Al cautiously, who stared at his brother. If she wouldn't have known better, Johanna would have thought his eyes were wide with fear. Winry sighed, turning to Al.

"What kind of trouble have you been getting yourselves into, anyways?" She asked him. Johanna shook her head at the suit of armor, warning him not to say a word. Al didn't heed her warning however, and when he went to speak Winry kicked his metal head. "You idiots! All you ever do is worry me!"

Winry looked over her handiwork happily, Edward still practically unconscious on the floor and Al sobbing to himself in his crate. She turned to Johanna, her angry face replaced with a big grin. Winry outstretched her hand to Johanna, who nearly flinched before taking it.

"I'm sorry we haven't been properly introduced, Edward can be so rude sometimes, the name's Winry Rockbell." Carefully, Johanna took her hand, giving it a firm squeeze. Johanna peered over Winry's shoulder. Edward still lay motionless on the floor, cupping his cheek. She frowned at the boy, shaking her head lightly.

"My name is Johanna, Johanna Albrecht."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Winry! There's not too much interaction between Winry and Johanna on her first visit to Resembool. (Sorry Winry fangirls.) Also, keep in mind this will be a JohannaEdward slow burn so... there is also that. (I'M A HUGE WINWARD FAN SO NO FLAMES PLEASE)**

**ALSO**

**I'm gonna do my thanks here for my awesome reviewer and PMers. you brighten my day when i get a new review, it makes me want to write more! I'm so happy that everyone enjoys Johanna! I tried to make her as realistic as possible, she is my pride and joy OC right now and I love writing her!**

**Stay Beautiful!**


	5. Nyctophobia

**Moxxie: I know that i said i'd update at the end of the week to my reviewers but i just couldn't waaaaaittttttt!**

**Armstrong: We're so fortunate to have you back! Oh how I long to read the rest of your tale! *sparkles***

**Pinako: Yes, it is quite enthralling.**

**Moxxie: *staring at sparkles wide eyed* Pretty... CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW TO SPARKLE ARMSTRONG? PLS**

**Armstrong: The art of sparkling has been passed down through the Armstrong family for generations. One does not simply "learn" how to do it.**

**Moxxie: *Sighs sadly* okay...**

**Pinako: I can teach you how to automail?**

**Moxxie: EVEN BETTER. Armstrong do you mind while Pinako learns me?**

**Armstrong: Certainly not! Good thing for you, teh art of disclaiming has ALSO been passed through the Armstrong family for Generation. *Clears throat, removes shirt, sparkles harder, cries* ****The writer acknowledges that Fullmetal Alchemist, it's characters and storylines are creative properties of Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix and it's subsidiaries. All OC's and original storylines are, however, creative properties of Moxxie Russo. No Stealing. YOUR COOPERATION IS GREATLY APPRECIATED! *weeping profusely***

* * *

><p>Winry led Johanna silently up to her room. Besides the introduction the two girls didn't say much. Johanna blamed it on her lack of people skills.<p>

"So Ed tells me you're the reason his arm is in pieces." Johanna froze in her spot, her eyes growing wide.

"Wh-what?" Johanna sputtered. Winry chuckled from in front of her, stopping outside of a closed door. Although Johanna didn't know Winry that well, she still feared this woman's wrath, especially seeing how well she dispatched the Elric brothers earlier.

"I'm just kidding. He told me all about your run in with Scar while I was taking his measurements." Winry paused, her hand on the doorknob. "Thank you, for protecting him." She said quietly. Johanna's cheeks flushed.

"I-It was nothing, really." Johanna dismissed her. Winry shook her head, smiling as she did.

"Those two are always into something, I worry about them." Winry trailed off, looking up at Johanna. "It'll be good for them to have someone else around." She said happily, opening the door. "This'll be your room for the next few days." Winry told Johanna.

"Oh, I don't need a room-"

"Nonsense, The guest bedroom will be yours and the boys can share the living room." Johanna's cheeks flushed, she felt like there was no arguing with her. Winry led Johanna into a bedroom, one that looked to be a spare, and crossed to a closet. "I hope you're okay with cargo pants."

"Cargo pants are fine." Johanna smiled at her as Winry reached into the closet, pulling out a pair of khaki cargo pants and unfurling them, studying them.

"I don't think you're lucky enough to find any without oil stains on them." Winry said sheepishly, handing over the pants.  
>"Any pants are better than sweat pants, especially military grade." Johanna laughed, shaking her head. "They're not very soft at all." Winry went back to the closet, pulling out a black top and handing that over as well before crossing to the door.<p>

"I'll leave you alone to change. I gotta get started on Edward's Automail or I'll never get it done." Winry said happily.

"Are you sure you're okay with three all nighters in a row?" Johanna felt bad for the girl. Edward didn't even seem phased when she said how hard she'd be working for him. Winry grinned, giving Johanna a thumbs up.

"It'll be a snap." Winry said confidently.

"Thank you," Johanna blurted out, looking around the room, and then to the pants and shirt Winry loaned her. "For your hospitality."

"Any friend of Ed and Al's is a friend of mine."

* * *

><p>After getting changed, Johanna had been requested downstairs to help prepare dinner. Pinako sat quietly at the dinning room table, working on Edward's leg, while Al was outside with Major Armstrong.<p>

"I see Winry was able to find some clothes that would fit you." Pinako said, smiling up at her. Johanna stopped washing the vegetables, smiling at the old lady at the table. "They look nice on you, even if they are a little big."

"Thank you," Johanna said, feeling the conversation grow awkward. Johanna wished Edward were here, she felt like it would be much less awkward with someone she knew. The front door opened and Johanna turned. Major Armstrong had just walked in, a bundle of logs under his arm.

"I've got the wood you requested, ma'am." He said politely. While cutting the wood, The Major had lost his shirt, which was something that Johanna felt was normal for him.

"Oh, thank you." Pinako said, not looking up from the Automail she was working on. The Major and Johanna shared a look and Johanna cleared her throat.

"I haven't seen Edward around the house in a while." Major Armstrong chimed in, hoping to start some kind of conversation.

"Yes, he said he was going off to visit his mother's grave." Pinako told them. Johanna frowned; coming to Resembool must be hard for the brothers. Is this where it happened? She thought back to her dream. "Major," Pinako spoke again, bringing Johanna from her thoughts. "What kind of lives are the boys leading these days? They have yet to send us so much as a single letter."

"Ed and Al are well known for their alchemy, even in a high profile place like central." Major Armstrong said quietly, pensively. Johanna looked up at him, wondering whys he had never heard of them, but then she remembered, she'd been gone for a couple years. "Sometimes that still gets them into trouble. It seems they have a knack for finding it, but don't worry they're all right. The Elric Brothers are strong boys and now they have Johanna to keep their heads on straight."

Pinako stopped what she was doing and for the first time looked up at Johanna. She felt her cheeks growing hot under the woman's stare and instead, crossed over to the cabinet in the corner. Pinako smiled at the girl who now sat studying the photographs that were displayed on the cabinet.

"Strong, eh?" Pinako muttered, catching eyes with Johanna. "Yes, I think you could call them that."

"I'm curious, Madam Rockbell, you speak of the Elrics as though they were your grandsons." Major Armstrong stated, joining Johanna at the cabinet. Johanna had picked up one of the frames and now the pair of them studied it together.  
>It was a picture of the boys when they were younger, the boys from Johanna's dream, and a young blonde girl. In the background was Pinako and another woman with brown hair and a beautiful smile. That must be their mother. Johanna thought to herself.<p>

"Of course, I've been watching over those boys since they were born. I'm a friend of the family you see." Pinako paused, inspecting her current work while Johanna moved on to the next picture. "The boy's father is an old drinking buddy of mine. One day he up and left the village, abandoning his wife and sons. I don't even know whether he's alive now or not."

Johanna found a picture tacked to the wall which had a corner of it covered. Slowly Johanna lifted up the corner, revealing an older man with a thick golden beard and a matching golden ponytail. Johanna frowned, the man was crying, which Johanna found ironic considering how happy every one else in the picture seemed, even Ed was grinning.  
>There were quiet a few pictures on the wall, even more than were displayed on the cabinet. Most of them were of Winry as a child, Winry with Pinako, Winry with Ed and Al, or Winry with the dog. Only one picture of her was with her parents, one that seemed to have been taken when she was very young.<p>

"Where are Winry's parents?" Johanna asked quietly, dreading the answer as she turned to look at Pinako. Pinako stopped, gently placing the Automail on the table.

"Gone, Miss Albrecht. They both died in the war." Pinako frowned. Johanna bit her lip, looking at the ground awkwardly. "My son and his wife were surgeons, they went to the battlefield to do what they could. There were never enough doctors for all the injured soldiers…"

"It was… terrible… the war…" Armstrong sighed. The man seemed hurt, a look that was not found often on his face.  
>"Yes, it was indeed." Pinako returned to Ed's leg, taking a ratchet to one of the bolts. Johanna turned to the stairs, ready to get out of that heavy room. Pinako paused, watching the girl silently slip away. "Miss Albrecht, I was just about to prepare supper if you were hungry." Johanna shook her head, placing her hand on the banister.<p>

"No, it's okay, I'm not very hungry." Johanna told them, faking a yawn. Johanna couldn't handle any more sad stories, this entire week had been nothing but sadness, and she longed for something more light hearted. Pinako gave her a half smile and Johanna took the stairs two at a time, ready to be in her room.

She could hear tinkering down the hall through a cracked door. Slowly Johanna walked over to it, seeing Winry sitting at a small desk, her back to the door, fiddling with something in front of her. Johanna's stomach hurt watching the girl. She felt bad for her. Johanna had never known her mother, the woman had left when she was a baby, but she knew what it was like to lose a parent. Johanna's father was still missing.

Johanna debated on saying hi, but she knew that was where the conversation would end. Johanna wasn't good with new people. She was awkward and never knew what to say to them, so she decided it was best to leave her with her work. Edward's Automail was more important than anything Johanna would have to say anyways.

Quietly, so as not to disturb Winry, Johanna slunk off down the hall, stopping at the door that was shown to her earlier. Johanna felt bad about taking the spare room that Edward and Al used. Johanna sighed, opening the door.  
>At some point while she was downstairs her bed had been made up with a comfy looking blanket and a few pillows. Johanna smiled, running a gently hand over the covers, she looked forward to sleeping in a bed and not on a train.<p>

* * *

><p>Edward arrived back later that night. It was good to get away, to visit his mom's grave, their old house. Edward was disappointed that he couldn't bring Al along, but he'd be willing to make another trip after he fixed him up.<br>Edward was hoping most everyone would be asleep by the time he returned, but he seemed to be having no such luck. The front room was bustling with activity and a few lights were on upstairs as well.

"Jeeze, its like they own the electric company." He muttered sarcastically to the dog who followed him around all day. Den barked his agreement, wagging his tail happily, leading Edward onto the front porch. "I'm home!" Edward said, opening the door.

"Oh Edward Elric!" Major Armstrong greeted him, blubbering his name. The Major met Edward at the door, taking him tightly in his arms, hugging him. Edward groaned, his face growing hot as the Major nearly squeezed him lifeless. "What unyielding love to try and bring your mother back to life! What a tremendous sacrifice to give up your arm in order to transmute your brother's disembodied soul!" Edward had managed to wrestle himself free of Armstrong's clutches, and now he vigorously rubbed his sore sides. The man was strong, even when he was bawling like a baby. "What determination to burn down your own house! To make sure there was no retreat! Come Edward! Allow me to offer you this comforting embrace!" The major tossed off his shirt, causing Ed's mouth to drop in fear.

"Just stay back!" Edward yelled, trying to fend off another advance with his good arm. It was no use and the Major swooped him up again. "Don't rub your chest on me!" Edward had won, pushing Armstrong back enough for him to slip behind the couch.

"How was your day, brother?" Alphonse asked, as Armstrong cried above him. Edward sighed, taking off his jacket and tossing it onto the couch before taking a seat himself.

"It was fine." Edward said quietly, extending his good arm behind his head and stretching. Edward waited for another voice but he was left disappointed. With one eye open he glanced around the room. Pinako was busy with his leg, Armstrong had calmed down enough to fetch the dog a bowl of water and Al sat in his box near Pinako. "Where's Johanna?" Edward asked curiously.

"Miss Albrecht was feeling tired. She went up to her room earlier to lay down." Edward felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Her… room?" He asked, pushing his aggravation to the side. Edward didn't appreciate the spare being taken from him. The cots were so uncomfortable. Pinako nodded, not looking up at him.

"Yes, I'm afraid the story of your mother didn't sit well with her. She was too upset to eat." Edward frowned as the old woman stood up, walking into the kitchen and retrieving a serving tray with a plate of food and a glass of milk on it. "I've made her a plate, maybe you could take it up to her. She's probably hungry by now." Pinako said matter of factly, holding it out for Edward to take.

"Yeah, okay." Edward said quietly, taking the plate and standing up. His anger over the spare room has dissipated, knowing how upset Johanna could possibly be made sure of that. As Edward ascended the stairs, he hoped that she wasn't crying, he hated when women cried.

Her room was fast approaching and he slowed with each passing step. Edward found himself hesitating outside of her room, noticing the door was cracked and the light was on. Edward sighed to himself, realizing he couldn't knock, his one arm was holding her plate.

"Johanna?" Edward said, slowly pushing open the door. Cautiously he peaked his head in. Johanna was soundly sleeping on the bed. She must've been tired, she didn't even make it under the covers. Despite himself, Edward smiled, entering her room and setting the tray on the bedside table. "Johanna?" He took a seat on her bed, wondering if he should continue trying to wake her up. Johanna didn't stir so Edward decided it was a lost cause.

Edward sighed, standing to leave the room, but not before turning off the light. On his way out he debated on whether or not he should go bother Winry. He decided against it, one brush with death was enough for the day.

"Edward?" A fearful voice asked before he had a chance to close the door completely. Edward stopped in his tracks, cursing himself, he should've just let her sleep. Edward turned around, frowning at Johanna.

"I'm sorry I woke you, Granny wanted me to bring you your dinner." He apologized.

"I-It's okay…" Johanna shook her head at him., looking around the room nervously. "C-Can you turn the light back on?" Edward was confused by her question at first, pausing in the doorway. "Please?" Johanna begged, snapping him back to reality.

"Yeah." Edward clicked the light, looking around the room quizzically. The room was empty, the windows closed and locked. Why was she so terrified? There was nothing here. "Is everything okay?"

Johanna felt her cheeks flush. She felt so childish sitting on her bed begging for him to turn the light on. She'd woken up to a dark room, which was scary enough for someone who had a fear of the dark, now she had to fess up to him about it? Johanna didn't need to say a word, the look on her face told Edward everything. The girl couldn't even look at him, she stared at the pillow in shame.

"Are you…. Are you afraid of the dark?" Edward asked her slowly, fighting back laughter. Johanna glared at him.

"NO!" She said defiantly, her cheeks growing even hotter. Edward could no longer contain himself, and he clutched his gut, chuckling as he did. "It's not funny! Nyctophobia is a very common fear among children!"

"Yeah, but you aren't a child!" Edward told her, nearly in tears. Johanna paused, somewhere down deep his words hurt her. Edward sighed, finally overcoming his fit, when he noticed how upset she looked. Then he realized what he'd said. _You idiot._ He scolded himself. _She's not a child, but she was the last she can remember._

Edward stepped over to the bed, sitting down quietly on the mattress. Johanna scooted over, feeling the mattress sink her towards him. She still hadn't looked up at him when he placed a gentle hand on top of her head.

"I'm sorry." He told her. Edward truly felt terrible. Johanna remained quiet, picking at the blanket underneath her. "You can be afraid of whatever you want. Plenty of people have fears." He continued.

"What are you afraid of?" Johanna asked after a long pause, catching Edward off guard. He'd rather her just be angry with him and not talk to him than have to answer it. Edward sighed, looking at the ceiling above him.

"I wish I could say that I was afraid of something as simple as the dark. What you're afraid of is something easily fixed, just turn on a light." Edward reached over, clicking the lamp off. Johanna went rigid next to him. It felt like years before he finally clicked it back on. "See? Easy fix." Edward gave Johanna a reassuring smile. Johanna frowned at him. "I'm not afraid of death," Edward scrunched his nose, thinking hard on his next words. "I'm afraid of living while everyone else around me dies. I'm afraid of disappointing them all, failing everyone."

"Then don't." Johanna stated simply. Her reaction caused Edward to take pause, looking at her and waiting to see the joke. There wasn't one, however, and instead she beamed up at him. "Don't let everyone down. You can't fix everything, but you can try, and that's good enough for anyone." Johanna laughed thoughtfully. "See? Easy fix." She parroted back to him.

"I…" Edward had never thought about it that way. She made it sound so simple; maybe it was really that easy.

"I'll help you, as long as you promise to keep the light on." Johanna said pensively. Edward blushed unable to say anything; she had literally left him speechless.

"Yeah, I'll keep the light on." Edward choked out, barely above a whisper. Johanna smiled at him, rolling over and burying her face in the pillow. Gently Edward replaced his hand on her head. _I promise, I'll keep the light on_.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. it's terribly short. Worst, best author ever.<strong>

**Stay beautiful!**


	6. Chairs

**Moxxie: Oh man another chapter? Geeze, someone loves you guys. It's me. I love you guys. Also, here is Edward to do the diclaimer!**

**Edward: No way in hell will you ever get me to do that disclaimer.**

**Moxxie: What was that? *Brandishes a massive monkey wrench*  
><strong>

**Edward: WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD GIVE YOU THAT?!**

**Winry: Me, Ed. And are you calling me crazy?! *Brandishes her own Monkey wrench***

**Edward: OH GOD! There's two of you now!? Fine! I'll do it! Please just don't hit me! **

**Moxxie: Good boy!**

**Edward: *Leering* The writer acknowledges that Fullmetal Alchemist, it's characters and storylines are creative properties of Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix and it's subsidiaries. All OC's and original storylines are, however, creative properties of Moxxie Russo. No Stealing. NOW FOR THE LOVE OF ISHVAL PUT THE WRENCHES DOWN, YOU JERKS!**

* * *

><p>Johanna woke up early the next morning. Her room was bright, and silently she rolled over, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Johanna paused, thinking back to the events of yesterday. <em>OH god, did I really tell him I was afraid of the dark?<em> Her face went pale and she frowned. She definitely did.

Deciding there was nothing left to be done about it, Johanna got out of bed. It only took her a few minutes to get ready, she had unfortunately fallen asleep in her clothes. Johanna ran a quick finger through her curly hair, happy to see it wasn't too knotted, before heading downstairs.

Everyone was already awake, leaving Johanna to feel silly about how late she'd slept in, even though she did indeed rise before 8 am. The living room was only left with a few signs that anybody had slept in there. Man they are industrious.

"Good morning, Miss Albrecht." Pinako spoke from the kitchen table, where she sat reading the paper.

"Good morning." Johanna smiled at the lady who returned the gesture happily. Johanna eagerly searched for Edward and Al, not finding them anywhere.

"I sent Major Armstrong into town to run a few errands, but the boys are outside. I believe they're waiting for you." Pinako told her, already knowing what she was looking for.

"Oh?" Johanna questioned her, heading to the front door. Pinako nodded her head.

"You might want to take this." Pinako held out a black band and Johanna took it stretching it with her fingers.

"A hair band?" Johanna asked, to which she received a chuckle from Pinako. Johanna paused before grabbing the doorknob, now entirely afraid of what waited for her outside.

Den sat on the porch quietly, watching the two boys who sat in the grass. When Johanna joined the pooch on the porch he looked up at her, barking pleasantly.

"Hi boy." She smiled at him, patting his head lightly. Edward and Al both looked up at her, the oldest brother smiling mischievously.

"Good morning sleepy head." He taunted her. Johanna's eye twitched as she swallowed her anger.

"It's eight in the morning." She seethed at him. Edward jumped to his feet.

"Don't waste the day, that's what they say." Edward told her matter of factly, walking over to her. "Today begins day one of the Elric Brother's "Alchemy for Dummies" crash course."

"W-what?" Johanna sputtered.

"You heard me. If you're gonna stick around you may as well be useful." He shot back, stretching his back.

"I'm useful in plenty of ways." Johanna told him angrily. Edward eyed her up and down.

"You can't transmute, so that's minus one point. Can you fight?" He asked her suddenly

Fight? Johannah thought incredulously. What exactly do these boys get into? Edward cleared his throat and Johanna realized he was waiting for her answer. Johanna's cheeks flushed, she couldn't fight, her father was against it actually. Johanna shook her head quietly.

"So you can't do alchemy and you can't fight." Edward counted off on his fingers. "I'd say that pretty useless." Johanna was a taunt away from snapping when Edward chuckled, placing his hand on her head like he had the night before. "But don't worry, when we're done with you you'll be able to draw a circle like a champ and kick ass with the best yellow belts."

"Isn't yellow belt the lowest belt, Edward?" Johanna asked him, finding his compliment not to really be a compliment. Edward waved her off, walking back to Al.

"We'll just have to make sure your alchemy is better than your martial arts!" He said as he sat down on the ground. Johanna hesitated, debating on taking this chance to run back inside. She was so terrible at science in general, she'd probably be terrible at alchemy. "Hey! Get over here!" Edward barked to her, causing Johanna to jump to attention. "We've only got three days!"

"Fine!" Johanna groused, taking a seat on the ground across from Ed. Quickly she tied her hair back into a ponytail, bummed because it looked decent when she woke up this morning. Johanna noticed In the dirt Ed had drawn a circle, one that Johanna recognized as a basic transmutation circle. She went to press it when Edward stopped her.

"Whoa!" He said, panicked. Johanna jumped where she sat. "In order to use alchemy you have to understand it's principles! You can't just go in transmuting." Edward sighed, rubbing his temples. Johanna felt foolish and her cheeks flushed red. She glanced at Edwards arm, knowing why he got so upset. "So let me give you the crash course." Edward retraced the lines with his fingers, digging them deeper into the soil. "Alchemy, The science of understanding, deconstructing and reconstructing matter…"

* * *

><p>"So the ground is made up of various minerals and elements. I want you to focus on the iron in the soil and transmute a chair." Edward told Johanna confidently. He'd just spent the last hour and a half explaining the laws of alchemy to her, she was ready to finally get into transmutation, Edward's lectures were boring. Johanna rubbed her hands together furiously, ready to go. "Okay, put your hands on the circle and concentrate on the Iron. Focus on the deconstruction of the element and reconstruction into what you want."<p>

Johanna did as she was told, pressing her hands onto the hard earth. Okay, focus, iron into chair, iron into chair. Johanna thought to herself. She placed her hands on the circle and blue sparks sprang forth. From the ground was made a… thing… that was kind of like a chair. It had four legs, but where the seat should be it looked rather painful with spikes and holes, and the back was a single spike.

"That's… uh…" Edward trailed off, glancing at his brother. Johanna sighed, looking at the ground.

"I told you I would be bad at this." She said quietly. Edward frowned, standing up as he did.

"It's not bad for your first time." Edward said, walking up to the construction. He put his hand out, placing it on the seat, only to have it crackle to the ground underneath its paltry weight. Edward paused, looking at the pile of dust on the ground. He couldn't help himself and he burst out laughing.

"Yeah laugh it up!" Johanna growled at him, ready to pounce. She searched desperately for a short joke, but found there wasn't one, and instead chose to glare silently at the ground, trying to ignore his chuckles.

"You'll have to excuse my brother, he was always the prodigy of the family." Al spoke up, glaring at Edward. Edward stopped laughing, sighing heavily. "My first transmutation was supposed to be a dog made of dirt, but it ended up looking more like a modern art horror story." Alphonse chuckled lightly thinking back to that day. "Mom kept it anyways, she always said she liked mine better." Alphonse glanced up at Johanna, if he could, she was sure he'd be smiling at her. "What I'm saying is don't give up, just try again. Do you remember what the circle looked liked?"

"Uh huh…" Johanna nodded.

"Good. You draw it out, you might get a better transmutation out of it if you do it." Alphonse told her matter of factly. Edward watched as Johanna drew in the dirt. He smiled to himself, thinking of what Alphonse had just said. Edward remembered that day very well, it was both of their first transmutations and Al was right, his did look awful.

Johanna finished drawing her circle, sitting back and admiring it. It wasn't nearly as perfect as Edward's had been, but it didn't look half bad. Edward stepped up behind her, looking at it over her shoulder.

"Now, try again." He said. Johanna nodded, hesitantly placing her hands on the circle. Again Edward stopped her, shaking his head. "You have to mean it when you do it. Don't be scared. The worst thing that could happen is you transmute another flimsy chair." Edward frowned as he said those words; he knew that wasn't the worst thing that could happen.

Johanna took a deep breath, this time concentrating even harder on what she was doing. She visualized a simple chair in the middle of the room, the one she wanted to make, before concentrating on the deconstruction and reconstruction of her material.  
>Again, blue sparks flew, but this time they seemed to emit more power. They were bigger and brighter than the last time and Johanna's eyes widened in anticipation. The ground moved underneath her and from the earth was made a perfect chair. It looked exactly like she'd envision.<p>

"I did it!" Johanna yelled happily, looking back at Edward. Edward grinned down at her, pumping his fist.

"See what did I tell you? Easy!" Edward said as he touched the chair with his hand. Johanna held her breath, waiting for it to crack under his touch, but it stood stalwart and strong. Slowly, Edward rounded the chair, taking a cautious seat. It held him up and again Edward grinned, turning to look at Johanna. "Wow this is actually pretty GAH-"

Before Johanna knew what happened, the chair underneath Edward cracked and he felt to the ground in a heap of dust. Johanna bit her lip, trying to hold back her laughter as he fumbled to sit up.

A fit of giggles broke through the still air, but they weren't Johanna's. Al sat in his box around the circle, laughing heartily. He hadn't seen something that funny in so long, not since they were kids. The look on Edward's face as the chair broke underneath him, it was sheer panic.

"Oh brother! The look on your face, it was priceless." Al said through chuckles. Edward glared at his younger brother; his cheeks red with embarrassment, and Johanna couldn't contain her giggles anymore.

Johanna joined in on the laughter, which only caused her an Al to laugh more. Edward, still in the dirt, put his hand on his hip, glaring off into the distance.

"Still needs more work! Your transmutations are shoddy at best!" He yelled at Johanna. Johanna clutched her sides, they hurt from the laughing fit she'd just shared with the youngest Elric.

"I'll just keep practicing." Johanna said once she'd stopped laughing. Johanna stood, taking a deep breath and holding out a hand for Edward to take. He stared at it suspiciously, his eyes wide. "It's my hand, Edward. I promise it wont let you fall." Johanna reassured him. Edward took her hand, allowing Johanna to help him to his feet.

Again she sunk to her knees, drawing another circle in the dirt. Edward glared at Al, striking him upside his head as Johanna sketched out the array.

"I think I'm finally getting the hang of this." Johanna told the brother happily, placing her hands on the circle as blue glimmered around her hands.

* * *

><p>It was nearly dark outside, and still Johanna sat in the dirt practicing. She'd made what felt like a thousand chairs out of the dirt underneath her, but something was always wrong with one of them. Edward sat quietly in one of her many constructions, watching her work.<p>

It was weird seeing her struggled with transmutation circles, considering how easily she'd built that wall in East City. It wasn't just massive, but it was also sturdy, effectively blocking several bullets and saving his life for a second time that same day.

"Do you remember anything that happened in East City?" Edward asked her suddenly. Johanna stopped what she was doing, her newest transmutation circle half inscribed in the ground.

"I remember Scar… and your arm exploding." Johanna told him quietly. Edward narrowed his eyes at her. "I remember you transmuted without a circle." Johanna clapped her hands thoughtfully; mimicking what he did that day. Johanna looked at them as she held them together, something seemed familiar about this scenario. Edward's breath caught in his throat, he desperately wanted her to put them to the ground, he wanted to see her transmute again, the way she did that day. Johanna looked up at him quietly, studying his arms.

"Don't suppose you can teach me how to do that now, can you?" Johanna gestured to her right arm. Edward chuckled lightly.

"No, I imagine that's a lesson for another day…" He trailed off, watching as she went back to drawing her circle. "Do you remember anything else?" He pried a little bit further.

Johanna stopped what she was doing once more, thinking hard on it. The last thing she remembered was Colonel Mustang coming in, everything after that was a blur. Sadly she shook her head, watching Edward quietly. He shifted in his chair.

"I want you to do something for me." Edward said suddenly. Johanna tilted her head, watching him confused. "Erase that circle first."

"What?" Johanna asked him, baffled. She'd just finished it and it looked like her best one yet.

"You heard me, erase the circle." Edward told her again. Johanna sighed, begrudgingly doing as she was told. "Good, now I want you to concentrate on your transmutation, like you were doing earlier, but this time before you transmute, clap your hands together."

"What?! I can't do that!" Johanna was really confused. She didn't think transmutation without a circle was possible until the other day, until she saw him do it, and now he wanted her to try it?

"Will you stop arguing with me and just do it." Edward said, perturbed. He was antsy to see her do it again and her questions were getting on his nerves. Johanna glared at him, huffing and crossing her arms. Edward sighed, realizing how mean he'd probably sounded. It was time to change his approach "Please?"

"Fine." Johanna said after a few seconds. Johanna looked at the ground underneath her, thinking hard on the elements she would need, and the chair she was going to make. Johanna clapped her hands together, the sound echoing through the air. Edward sat on the edge of his seat, waiting impatiently as Johanna slammed her hands to the ground, concentrating hard on what she was doing.  
>Seconds went by and nothing happened. Slowly Johanna opened her eyes, looking for the typical blue light that happened when she transmuted. There was nothing, only a cloud of dust where her hands hit the ground. Edward frowned, disappointed, before standing up and walking over to Johanna. She looked up at him sadly, shaking her head. "See… I told you."<p>

"No, it's okay. Transmuting without a circle is rare." Edward looked around happily at the several chairs that were still intact. "You did good for your first day, I think we can move on to something other than chairs tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>As always, reviews and PMs are appreciated!<strong>

**Stay Beautiful!**


	7. You Jerk!

**Moxxie: Gosh guys I'm on a roll! eyyyy**

**Alphonse: Another chapter already?**

**Moxxie: Yep! I'm so proud of thsi story that i just want to get to teh meat and potatoes of itttt. i have so much in store for you! *Laughs maniacally*  
><strong>

**Edward: I need an adult.**

**Moxxie: I am an adult.**

**Edward: You're a psychopath!**

**Moxxie: I know. muahaha.**

**Alphonse: The writer acknowledges that Fullmetal Alchemist, it's characters and storylines are creative properties of Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix and it's subsidiaries. All OC's and original storylines are, however, creative properties of Moxxie Russo. No Stealing!**

* * *

><p>The next day was the same as before and come nightfall, Johanna was tired. Edward had her building bigger things, walls, staircases; he even tried to get her to transmute a miniature dog house. Now they were working on moving the earth in different directions. This was tiring and took a lot of energy and concentration to get right. Johanna was finding she was out of shape for alchemy and after the fifth column Edward had made her transmute, she fell back to the earth, exhausted.<p>

"You didn't move the earth far enough though. Try again." Edward said from across the driveway. Johanna looked up at him in disbelief.

"Ed, I'm tired, can we please take a break?" Johanna asked him from the ground. Edward groaned at her, hand on hip.

"If we keep taking breaks you'll never learn anything!"

"And if we don't take a break my hands will fall off! I'm not used to this yet! I'm tired okay?" Johanna reasoned with him, her voice snappy. Al sat quietly in his box, hoping they wouldn't start fighting. Johanna was coming so far in her crash course, she was doing so well, the least brother could do was let her have a break.

"We don't have time to give you a break. Things are dangerous out there and we don't have time to keep you safe!" Edward snapped at Johanna. Johanna sat up quietly where she laid, getting to her knees.

_How dare he? I am NOT some damsel! I didn't ask for this!_ Johanna thought quietly to herself, glaring at the ground. He's been working me to the bone all week, five minutes isn't too much to ask. Edward grinned as Johanna began to draw a circle, feeling like he'd won. Seeing the look on his face made Johanna even angrier and she growled as she finished her circle, pressing her hands to the dirt. From the ground sprang a large column, which headed straight in Edward's direction. Edward's eyes went wide with shock as the rock hurtled towards him, and without his arm he was completely defenseless. Edward tried to jump, but the rock collided with his side. If it had been a stronger transmutation it could have done some serious damage, but the rocks were weak and they fell to pieces on contact. The effect, however was the same, and the pillar sent Edward sprawling across the driveway, rolling a few times before coming to a complete stop. Johanna clapped the dirt from her hands smugly, standing up and glaring at Edward's heap. Edward rolled, coughing once before pushing himself off the ground.

"Are you crazy! You could've killed me you jerk!" Edward growled at Johanna. Al sighed in his box, helplessly watching the pair scream at each other. He knew this would happen eventually, yesterday went far too well.

"I'm the jerk?! I'M THE JERK?!" Johanna stomped up to him, towering over him. "I'VE SPENT THE PAST DAY AND A HALF DESPERATELY TRYING TO LEARN WHAT YOU TWO HAD YEARS TO PRACTICE AND WHEN I WANNA TAKE A FIVE MINUTE BREAK I'M THE JERK." Johanna growled, raising her first in frustration. "You are SO SELFISH sometimes!"

"Me?! You just hit me in the face with a pillar of rocks!" Edward argued with her. Johanna's eyes darkened and she gritted her teeth.

"Great aim too, considering how small you are!" She shot back without thinking.

"I am NOT SMALL!" Edward bellowed practically jumping to his feet. "I'm taller than you and not nearly as incompetent!" Edward's words echoed off the house and out into the fields. Al felt his heart sink as Johanna's shoulders dropped. Her once fiery eyes dulled out and she heaved a heavy sigh. Edward's words hit Johanna hard and any wind she had in her sails was gone in an instant. She sighed, narrowing her eyes and looking down at the ground. She didn't want to look at Edward anymore; she didn't want him to look at her anymore. Johanna was going to cry and she felt like if he saw her do that, he would win.

"You're right." Johanna said finally, taking off for the front porch and heading into the house. Edward watched her go, sighing as he pushed himself to his knees.

"Brother." Al said quietly. Edward glared over at him, giving Al his best bitch face. Al growled under his breath. "You don't have to be so mean! She's been working so hard since yesterday morning!"

"Yeah, well you and I both know half-assed walls and barely functional chairs aren't going to cut it, Al." Edward said bitterly. Edward had been disillusioned a while ago and he felt like it was that cynicism that saved him time and time again.

"You big jerk! Go apologize to her right now!"

"What?! I'm not apologizing to her! SHE HIT ME WITH A MOUNTAIN ALPHONSE! She-" over the air Edward heard a faint sound, silencing him completely. Are those sobs? Edward and Al both glanced up, noticing the window to Johanna's room was open.

"You hurt her feelings. Go apologize to her, brother." Al told him again. Edward sighed, looking over at him. He silently got to his feet, walking over to the porch.

"I'll send The Major out for you." Edward told Alphonse, grabbing his jacket off of the banister.

"It's fine, I want to sit out a bit longer anyways." The younger Elric said, Edward gave Al a weak smile, turning to the door and opening it. Major Armstrong and Pinako were both inside and when he came in. They both gave him disappointed looks, which only left him feeling even worse. "I'm going, I'm going." Edward said, throwing on his jacket.

"Edward, I understand how frustrating it is teaching someone new things, but you have to remember how frustrating it was learning something new." Pinako told him quietly. Edward stopped on the steps, his eyes never leaving the top of the flight.

Slowly Edward journeyed up the stairs, one step at a time. He heard Winry working diligently in her room, something he was thankful for because he knew shed be waiting for him with a wrench if he heard the way he'd made Johanna cry.

Johanna sat quietly on her bed, her face buried in her pillow. Her eyes already hurt from crying, and she hated herself for letting him get to her like that. _It's true though_. She thought to herself. _You are useless. What're you gonna do if you get in another fight with Scar? Cry him into submission?_ Johanna shuddered at the thought. There was a slight knocking at her door, causing Johanna's head to snap to attention.

"Hey, it's me. Can I come in?" Edward's voice asked from the other side of the door. Johanna glared at the wood.

"No." She sniffed angrily. Edward sighed looking at his feet. He shoved his arm into the pocket of his jacket, feeling a piece of paper buried in it. Slowly he pulled it out, looking at it quietly. It was the picture of Johanna and her father that Edward took from Doctor Albrecht's notebook. Edward said nothing, instead he bent over, slowly slipping the paper under the door to her room.

Johanna waited for his response, but Edward remained quiet. Movement under her door caught her attention and Johanna looked at the ground. A piece of paper was being slipped into her room through the crack under her door. Footsteps trailed down the hall and it wasn't until she heard them on the stairs that Johanna moved to pick up the paper. She debated on ripping it to shreds, not wanting to accept his apology, but it was heavier than typical writing paper. Slowly Johanna flipped it around.

She was greeted with two smiling faces, the first of which she noticed was her dad. He was younger in this picture, as it was taken a few years prior, evidenced by how young Johanna was in it. They both seemed so happy, which was the polar opposite of what she'd known the past couple days.  
>Slowly Johanna sat back on the floor in the middle of the room. Her hands shook as she studied the picture. Feeling tears welling in her eyes, Johanna clutched the picture to her chest, rocking back and forth. She missed her dad so much, all she wanted was to see him again, something that she was certain would never happen again.<p>

Johanna found herself feeling more determined now than ever. She wanted to be better at alchemy, she wanted to make her dad proud. If Johanna could it, she felt it would bring her closer to her father, which is where Johanna wanted to be.

* * *

><p>Johanna woke up earlier the next morning, the sun was bare crested over the horizon by the time she'd made it outside. She applauded herself for not waking anyone on her way out, except Den, who refused to stay behind.<p>

"If you're coming you can't get in the way, okay?" She told the dog once they were outside. He yipped excitedly and Johanna laughed, putting a finger to her lips. Johanna patted Den's head, running off behind the house. The field back there was massive, plenty of room to practice. On her way out she picked up a long, sharp, stick, the sight of which caused Den to bounce around excitedly. Johanna chuckled at him shaking her head. "Its not for you, silly. I need it to draw my circles!" She told him. Den sighed sadly, sniffing at the ground.

Once they were far enough out into the field. Johanna stopped, taking a good look around. The grass was kind of long, but it was short enough to where she could still etch her circle. Slowly but surely Johanna being to carve the array that Edward had shown her into the field. This should be a decent target.  
>Johanna stepped back a few feet, etching another circle into the ground with her long stick. She debated on dropping it, but then she saw how hungrily Den eyed it. Slowly she stuck it in her belt loop, grinning mischievously at the dog.<p>

"You can have the stick when I'm done, Den, I promise." Johanna rubbed her hands together, staring at the circle on the ground. It was daunting, but she knew what she was trying to do. She was going to hit one of those pillars with this dirt. Johanna knelt next to the circle, throwing her hands on top of it. Blue sparks crackled under her hands and the ground shot up. The pillar stretched out in front of her and Johanna watched in amazement as it spiraled towards the rock tower she'd built for a target. The pillar missed to the left, by about five feet, and Johanna frowned. "Dammit." Johanna hissed as the pillar crackled and fell to the ground, littering the field with rocks and debris. Again, a few feet away, she drew another circle, clapping it to life. Another pillar jumped forward, this time going wide right before breaking apart. Johanna growled, frustrated with herself.

Johanna quickly fished out the picture of her father, staring at it a long while. Taking a deep breath, she placed the picture on the ground next to the site of her latest circle. I'm going to do this. She thought as she stood, staring down at the picture. Johanna, feeling determination flow through her, slammed her hands down onto the array. Around Johanna the air filled with bursts of blue electricity. It popped to life in a bigger display than Johanna had seen since the start of her Alchemy lessons. She could feel the earth shifting violently under her, it wanted to move, she could feel it.

"GO!" Johanna yelled, mentally directly the dirt away from her and towards the first pillar she created. The dirt obeyed and in an instant it shot out of the ground, hurtling towards the first pillar. Johanna winced as a loud crack filled the air, breaking the early dawn silence. The stone tower cracked in half from the force of the hit, and the top of the tower fell to the ground with a solid thud. "I did it…" Johanna whispered in shock. She jumped into the air, her fist high, and she bent over to pick up the picture of her and her father. "I DID IT!" She yelled to his image, hugging it tightly to her chest. Johanna carried on for a few more seconds, whooping and hollering with excitement when voices rang out from the house.

"Johanna!" A loud, boisterous voice came from up the hill. Johanna turned to see Major Armstrong, Al in tow, and Edward barreling down the hill for her, all still in their pajamas. Johanna kissed the picture, pocketing it happily.

"We heard a loud crack! What the hell happened? Are you okay?" Edward asked, running up to her and looking around. The field behind her was a wreck, debris and dirt everywhere. Johanna grinned at him excitedly pointing behind her at the smashed pillars.

"I. Did. It." She told him happily. Edward stared at her in shock.

"And they stayed in one piece?" Edward stammered, flabbergasted, recalling being hit with a pillar very similar to this one. Except different. This pillar was powerful, transmuted perfectly and still completely intact unlike the one that hit him yesterday. Edward, finally over his initial shock, grinned widely at her. "Do it again." He said finally.

Johanna was happy to oblige him, and she hopped to it, unsheathing her stick and drawing out another array. Once she was finished she threw the stick to the side, glancing back at Edward to make sure that he was watching. Edward gave her a big thumbs up and Johanna returned to her array, slamming her palms down onto it. It produced the same result, a massive shockwave of energy, preceded by a giant pillar, jutting out to strike the other. The two rock formations clashed loudly, the newest pillar breaking the first as they collided.

Edward stared wide-eyed at what just happened. That transmutation was perfect, it looked like a transmutation of someone who had been practicing alchemy for years. Johanna looked at him for reassurance, and slowly he took a few steps forward.

"That… was… incredible." Edward sputtered out, glancing up at Al. Alphonse shook his head, and if he'd been able to he would have shrugged. She was doing well on her lessons, but compare today to yesterday he never would have guessed that that was Johanna's transmutation.

"That was beautiful Johanna!" Major Armstrong blubbered, dropping Al and grabbing her up in his arms. Johanna squirmed as he squeezed her, turning his sights on Edward and Al. "Oh, Elric Brothers! You're amazing teachers! Your zeal and determination are rivaled only by your knowledge of alchemy!" Major Armstrong scooped Edward up into his other arm, now holding both of them to his bare chest. "To think, Johanna, a mere novice, is already capable of such transmutation! You must be so proud!"

"GAHHHH MAJOR NO!" Edward yelled, pushing himself away from him.

"Major please! I can't breath!" Johanna pleaded with him.

"For the first time since I've been in here, I'm finally glad I'm in a box." Alphonse said happily watching as both his brother and Johanna wrestled against the strong man.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, reviews and PMs are appreciated!<strong>

**Stay Beautiful!**


	8. Good As New

**Moxxie: GO GET IT BOY! GO FETCH!**

**Den: *Barks excitedly, runs after stick.*  
><strong>

**Winry: That's momma's good boy!**

**Moxxie: Alright guys! Another chapter eyyyyyyy! and to do the disclaimer, we have Den!**

**Den: *Barks, clears throat, in a posh british accent* The writer acknowledges that Fullmetal Alchemist, it's characters and storylines are creative properties of Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix and it's subsidiaries. All OC's and original storylines are, however, creative properties of Moxxie Russo. *Barks, scratches ear***

**Winry and Moxxie: ...?**

* * *

><p>The rest of our time spent at Winry's passed quickly. Seeing how well Johanna took to her alchemy training, Edward decided to teach her some basic weapon transmutation. It took her a bit, weapons weren't her forte, but after nearly and entire afternoon she'd managed to make a pretty decent long sword. The last day was the long one. It was long awaited day three and Edward was antsy, his lessons not very well put together. He didn't even get dressed, just pouted around in his boxers and under shirt.<p>

"So when're you gonna teach me how to actually use this thing?" Johanna asked him quietly, haphazardly flailing the sword around. Edward didn't answer however, and Johanna turned around to find both him and Den sprawled out in the grass next to Al's box. "Really?!" Johanna huffed, stabbing the sword into the ground. Edward turned, his attention piqued, but he didn't stand up. Instead he heaved a heavy sigh, his eyes still on the clouds. Johanna approached the boys, quietly laying in the grass next to them.

"They said three days, right?" Alphonse asked his brother, glancing over at Johanna. Johanna rolled her eyes, she was coming to find that patience wasn't Edward's strong suit.

"So, give 'em three days." Johanna finished, reaching over to pet Den. The dog wiggled happily on the ground, kicking his foot as Johanna found his spot.

"Yeah, I know, I know. But every time I think of a clue hidden somewhere in Central Library I get so impatient!" Edward said, flailing his arms and legs. Johanna chuckled, looking up at the clouds above her. She reached her hand up, trying to grab one and obviously failing.

"Haven't you ever heard 'Patience is a virtue'?" Johanna asked Edward matter of factly. Edward groaned.

"Yeah. All the time from the hag inside and The Colonel." He made a face of distaste, turning to look at Johanna. Johanna laughed again, leaning up on her elbow, just as Winry ran from the house, an Automail arm in tow. Edward followed Johanna's gaze, overcome with excitement. He never thought he'd be so happy to see his arm back in one piece.

"Here you go! It's all ready!" Winry told him happily. Edward stood. Immediately running off to the house.

* * *

><p>Edward had changed, and waited patiently in the living room for his new arm and leg to be attached. Everyone gathered around, ready to see him walking on his own leg and using his own arm again.<p>

"Ready?" Pinako asked him quietly. Begrudgingly, Edward shook his head. He hated this part, it was the worst part, connecting the nerves. He glanced up at Johanna, wondering if she'd ever seen anything like this before, but he didn't have long to think on it. Pinako and Winry had already counted down to three and turned the wrenches, locking his arm and leg into place. He groaned in pain, the feeling of it something he could never get used to.

"That's the worst part every time, when the nerves connect like that." He muttered to himself. Johanna frowned at him from across the room, her eyes wide, and Edward threw her a smile. "Once we have the philosopher's stone I can kiss that pain goodbye!" He told the room, mostly to reassure her.

"Our biggest source of income. I'll be sad to see you go." Pinako said half heartedly, turning her wrench again, eliciting another scream of agony from Ed.

"Hold still. Do you want me to do this right or not?" Winry scolded him. Johanna couldn't blame him, she didn't think she'd be able to sit still either. Winry began to gush about her Automail and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Crazy gear head…" He muttered under his breath. Winry glared at the boy.

"You're lost without me, alchemy freak."

"Alright, we're done." Pinako told Edward. he jumped to his feet, stretching his new arm and leg happily. "Well, does it feel alright?"

"Yeah… It feels good." Edward told them, grinning. Winry began to talk to Edward about his arms new specs, but the boy didn't care. In a second he was out side, grabbing Johanna's arm as he ran past her.

"Al! It's your turn!" Edward yelled, running over to the box where Alphonse sat, patiently waiting. Edward began to fish his pieces out of the box, setting them up neatly on the ground in front of him.

"You can fix him right here?" Johanna asked him dumbly.

"Yep." Edward stood, admiring his work. "You have to know the trick to it, though." He told her with a grin. Slowly he removed Alphonse's head, causing Johanna's stomach to turn. "You see that seal on the inside of his back?" Edward asked her, pointing it out. Johanna dared to look, the nausea fading. She saw it clear as day, a circle with an eight pointed star.

"Yeah, right there?" Johanna pointed at it. Edward smacked her hand away, apparently she was getting to close to it.

"That's the medium between Al's soul and the armor. So I have to be sure not to ruin it." Edward told her, an explanation as to why he slapped her hand. Johanna nodded her head in understanding, taking a step back as Edward cracked his knuckles. "Alright, step back and watch the master work." he said, clapping his hands together. Once he'd made the clap, he touched the ground beneath Al's body and almost instantly Alphonse began to pull himself together again.

"That's amazing." Johanna gawked, watching as Al stood up, flexing his arms and legs. "You look great, Al!"

"There you go, good as new." Edward told his younger brother. Edward's face shifted to one of deviance and looked up at his brother. "You ready to try it out?"

"Yeah!" Alphonse said happily, slinging his arm at Edward's head. Edward dodged the sucker punch, but not before getting in a kick of his own.  
>Johanna's jaw dropped as Pinako grabbed her by her elbow, tearing her away from the boys for her own safety. She watched the brothers spar, throwing kicks and punches, not holding anything back.<p>

"Is that… Is that normal?" Johanna asked no one in particular. Pinako nodded, puffing on her pipe, watching them silently.

"You get used to it after a while." She chuckled, sighing as she watched them. "It'll be quiet around here with out those boys."

* * *

><p>Edward decided they would leave first thing tomorrow morning, and Johanna was certain it was because he was exhausted. Edward and Al sparred nearly all day, and when they weren't sparring they were visiting their mother's grave. It was no surprise when Edward passed out right after dinnertime.<br>Johanna had just finished helping with the dishes when she entered the living room. Alphonse stood over his brother, watching him quietly.

"Sleeping with his tummy out again. What am I gonna do with him?" Alphonse said to himself. Edward sat on the couch, snoring away, no blanket, no clothes.

"It's almost like you're the older one, huh Al?" Johanna asked him quietly, crossing to the stack of blankets and pillows Pinako had left out. Al chuckled as I spread the blanket out, covering Edward.

"He's can be a handful. Someone has to look after him." Johanna stood quietly next to the younger brother, leaning her head on his cold arm.

"He's lucky to have you." Johanna told him quietly.

"He's lucky to have us both." Al corrected her. Johanna kept forgetting that she was now part of the group.

"Thank you," Johanna said suddenly, pulling her head from Al's shoulder. "Both of you." Alphonse turned to look at her.

"What for?" He asked her.

"For bringing me along, for teaching me alchemy." Johanna sighed, rubbing her eyes. They burned, she was going to cry. "I promise I won't be a burden." She said quietly. Johanna's new life was confusing and catastrophic; she missed the times when she was a carefree little girl. "I know it's going to be hard but, I'm glad you guys are so willing to be here for me. Now that my dad's gone, it's nice to have someone, even if we just met, so, thank you."

"You weren't a burden, even before we taught you alchemy. Brother may never say it, but I think he's happy you're coming along." Alphonse paused, glancing down at Edward. "He thinks we're fine on our own, but it does get lonely, even if we have each other." Johanna brought her hands to her eyes, rubbing the tears away. "There's no turning back now, you're one of us, so… Welcome to the family, Johanna." Alphonse told her happily. Johanna grinned up at him, replacing her head on his shoulder. She decided she liked the Elric brothers, and she liked the Rockbell's. Even if the road to get here was messed up, Johanna was glad that it led her here.

Edward wasn't kidding when he said they were leaving first thing in the morning. He was at Johanna's door before it was even light out making sure she was up and ready to go. Thankfully Winry had been there earlier to see her off.

_"It's not much but, I've gathered all of the clothes I could find in that size for you. Some winter, some not." Winry told her, handing her a small, black suitcase. "And there's an extra pair of boots just in case." Johanna took the suitcase out of Winry's hands gently, looking at it, afraid it would disappear at any moment._

_"Th-This is for me?" Johanna stammered looking up at the girl in disbelief. _

_"Yeah, I figured you'd need more than one pair of clothes right? Especially if you're going to be running around with them. They're always getting dirty or-" Johanna couldn't contain herself and before she knew what she was doing, Johanna wrapped her arms around Winry's shoulders, hugging her tightly. Winry paused, awkwardly at first, before she returned the embrace, squeezing her tightly. "Take care of everyone, okay?"_

_"I will." Johanna told her, shaking her head in agreement. "I'll make sure he goes easy on the new arm, too." Johanna sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes._

_"The arms a bit more durable than I let on, but don't tell him that. He'll go overboard." Winry joked. Johanna understood, from what she knew of Edward Elric, he seemed reckless enough. "Take care of yourself too, and don't let them forget that you're a lady. They're not inconsiderate, but they get tunnel vision sometimes."_

_"I wont." Johanna sniffed, taking her new suitcase in her hand again. Winry smiled at her, turning back to the door._

_"You'd better get ready, I think Edward is already up downstairs." Winry warned Johanna. Johanna listened intently to the noise coming from the first floor, someone was awake down there, and already on a tear. Johanna rolled her eyes, sounds like Edward and Pinako are going at it again._

"Where is Winry?" Al asked, bringing Johanna from her thoughts.

"Resting. She's stayed up three nights in a row. Want me to wake her?" Pinako asked. Edward sighed, throwing his hand up.

"No, that's okay… She'd just nag me." Edward huffed, turning to walk down the street. "Make sure to do your maintenance or whatever." Johanna shook her head at him, taking her suitcase in her hands as well, before turning to Pinako.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, Mrs Rockbell." Johanna said, bowing to her.

"Any friend of those boys is a friend of our's, and please, call me Pinako." The old woman winked at Johanna, putting a surprisingly soft hand on her cheek. Johanna smiled at her, turning to follow Ed, Al and Major Armstrong down the road. "Hold on a second boys!" Pinako called to them. The entire group turned and the woman smiled at them. "You should come back once in a while and have dinner with us."

"You want us to come all this way into the mountains just for some dinner?" Edward laughed at her, but he did miss them. Maybe they would come back sooner rather than later.

"Edward, Alphonse!" A voice called from the top floor. Winry had stepped out of her room, her hair in shambles and wearing a large nightshirt and shorts. "Come back soon, 'kay? Oh and Johanna, you too alright?"

"Of course!" Johanna told the girl, waving at her. Winry smiled at them, looking like she was ready to pass out at any moment as once again Edward started off down the dirt road back to the train station.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys! So this is the last chapter i wrote on my macbook before it died. (God bless its techy soul) And this is the last of the shorter chapters so I will be updating <span><em>ONCE A WEEK ON FRIDAYS<em> For those of you that are Batman Beyond fans, i am currently drafting up and Terry McGinnis/OC story (the first chapter is up) AND I have an outline for my Ouran High School Host Club story. I will leave it to the viewers which one they would like to read! Reviews and PMs are awesome, they make my days!**

**Love you guys and as always,**

**Stay Beautiful!**


	9. Fahrenheit 451

**Moxxie: Ahhhhhh maaaaaaannnnnnnnnn. Are you gusy ready for an adventure!**

**Brosh: YEAH!  
><strong>

**Ross: YEAH!**

**Armstrong: MOST CERTAINLY MY GOOD MADAME!**

**Edward: Jesus Christ, everyone is insane!**

**Moxxie: Mommy! Eddy-Chan is being mean! *Glomps Kyoya Ootori***

**Kyoya: What am I even doing here?**

**Tamaki: Isn't that quite obvious, Kyo-Pu, This damsel is in need of assistance! *Throws rose petals***

**Edward: Oh good lord. Where on gods green did he get rose petals? STOP THROWING THEM AT ME *Smacks rose petals out of Senpai's hand***

**Tamaki: Mommy! Eddy-Chan is being mean! *Blubbering ensues***

**Kyoya: *Sigh* Lets just do the Disclaimer so we can go back to our own anime. *Pushes glasses higher on nose* The writer acknowledges that Fullmetal Alchemist, it's characters and storylines are creative properties of Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix and it's subsidiaries. All OC's and original storylines are, however, creative properties of Moxxie Russo.**

* * *

><p>The train ride to Central seemed to take no time at all in comparison to the ride out to Resembool. Even if it did seem shorter, Johanna was itching to get off the train and as soon as it pulled into the station she made for the door.<p>

"Looks like somebody was ready to go." Edward huffed as he, Al and Major Armstrong finally caught up to her.

"Trains make me motion sick." Johanna shrugged, stretching as she did. Johanna noticed the station at Central seemed to be bustling with activity and she raised her brow suspiciously.

"-The fire was HUGE! I could see it from my house!"

"No way! How did it happen?" She heard a few of the passersby say excitedly.

"What do you think they're all huffy about?" Edward asked, watching them walk past. He eyed a group of them huddled over a newspaper with growing suspicion, he wanted badly to snatch it from their hands.

"Not sure... Something about a fire. I could ask if you want?" Johanna offered, her curiosity also piqued.

"Nah, I'm not too worried about it. We gotta get to the library anyways." Edward brushed off, slinging his suitcase over his shoulder.

"Wait up brother!" All called, running off after Edward. Johanna hesitated, watching the nearest newspaper stand.

"What is it Johanna?" Major Armstrong asked. "Are you feeling okay?" Johanna shook her head and smiled.

"It's nothing, I guess i just spaced out." Johanna lied. Again her eyes flickered over to the paper stand, before she too picked up her suitcase. "Let's catch up to the before they get themselves in trouble."

"Yes madam. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, I promise." It wasn't a total lie. She wasn't ill or injured but a feeling in the pit of her stomach left her uneasy. Call it a woman's intuition but **something** told her that that fire was important.

* * *

><p>As they approached the library, Johanna's unease didn't lessen. Military personnel ran back and forth excitedly, yelling and shouting orders. A vague smell of fire caught Johanna's nose and she shared a look with Edward. He smelled it too.<p>

"Excuse me," Edward said, catching the attentions of a nearby soldier.

"What's going on here?" He flashed his pocket watch and Johanna lost interest, her eyes falling to a newspaper that had been discarded on the street. Johanna walked over, picking it up and reading the front page. She gasped in shock, the headline reading: **FIRST BRANCH BURNS!**

"Late last night the first branch of the National Central Library caught fire in what appears to be an act of arson..." Johanna read quietly to herself. It seemed she'd finally caught Edward's attention, as both Elric brothers slowly approached her. Johanna frowned at them, her eyes trailing from the boys to the paper in her hands. Slowly she held it out for Edward to take. He snatched it from her greedily, reading the front page. Edward gasped.

_No way! This can't be happening!_**FIRST BRANCH BURNS!** It was like the paper was mocking him! Edward turned on his heel, darting past the soldiers and around the corner.

"Brother!" Alphonse called, watching as Edward took the corner. Johanna groaned, grabbing Al's metal hand and pulling him after his brother.

"Come on, we better catch up." Johanna sighed as they turned the corner. Her eyes fell to Edward before she even bothered looking at the building. Edward glared up at the ruins before him, both fists clenched at his sides. Johanna noticed he was shaking furiously, the newspaper still clutched in his hand.  
>Johanna frowned at him, her eyes drifting to the building to her left. The ruins still sat smoldering, the fresh fire smell heavier here than down the street. Johanna sniffed, the paper was right, the First Branch had indeed burned to the ground.<p>

"Uhg! It's all gone!" Edward growled, his shoulders dropping considerably. Al dropped Johanna's hand, both brother's slouched in defeat. Again she looked at the ruins, shaking her head. There had to be something there. Silently, Johanna approached the building, tearing at the caution tape that had been placed at the doorway.

"What... What are you doing?" Edward asked despondently. Johanna turned, grinning at him mischievously.

"Do you wanna look around or are we done here? Because to be honest, I'm tired and I'd rather go to the hotel." Johanna told him, the mischievous grin never leaving her face. Edward paused, shocked at her words. Johanna was going to look through the debris with them? Edward stood, re-composing himself before looking at Al.

"Alright, let's hurry up so Queen Shiva here can get her beauty rest." Edward teased, causing Johanna's face to turn red.

"You jerk!" Johanna yelled, clenching her fists. She watched as he grew ever closer to her, muttering something about 'god only knows she needs it.' _I'm going to hit him, right in his smug face!_

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for them to realize that nothing really remained of the First Branch. Johanna frowned as she tossed another pile of burnt wood to the side. Soot flew from the debris and Johanna coughed as it blew into her face.<p>

"There's nothing here but ashes." Edward sighed from a few feet away. He tried to pick up what remained of a book, only to have it crumble in his hands.  
>"I'll keep looking, there has to be something left." Johanna told him, walking off to the remains of several book shelves. Edward watched he go, smiling as she grabbed something from the shelf, only to have the entire structure crumble around her. Sheepishly she stepped away from it, rubbing her hands on her pants. If she wasn't ready to give up then neither was he.<p>

"Major Armstrong!" Johanna turned, startled at the new voice. Behind them, at the door way, sat two soldiers, both saluting.  
>"Oh, second Lieutenant Ross and Sargent Brosch. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Major Armstrong said sounding surprised to see them here. Johanna joined Edward and Alphonse at the door.<p>

"You have been ordered to report back to the Command Center!" The woman with short black hair, Lieutenant Ross, told Alex.

"We will be taking over supervision of the Elric brothers and Johanna Albrecht, sir!" The man said, both soldiers easing off their salutes. "Effective immediately."

"Very well then, They're yours." Johanna felt her jaw drop and Edward groaned from next to her.

"What is this? Just when I think we're home free they saddle us with more body guards?" He whined. Johanna had to agree, she felt rather silly walking around with baby sitters. "This is getting old!"

* * *

><p>"All might not be lost. There's a woman who was well acquainted with the materials in the first branch." Second Lieutenant Ross told them. Johanna, Edward and Alphonse had followed Ross and Brosch to their waiting car and now the five of them sat awkwardly in the tiny space. Johanna groaned, sighing up at Alphonse. He took up most of the room, leaving Edward and Johanna squished into the doors.<p>

"Really?" Edward asked, his attention piqued. Ross nodded, a tight frown finding a way to her face.

"Unfortunately, she wasn't working there at the time of the fire." Edward groaned, crossing his arms.

"Well that sounds incredibly helpful." He muttered sarcastically.

"Brother!" Al scolded, shoving him with his elbow. "Be nice, Lieutenant Ross and Sargent Brosch have been really helpful!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Edward brushed him off, looking out of the window. Johanna shook her head, her attention returning to the soldiers in front of her. She couldn't help but noticed the way Sargent Brosch stared at Alphonse and her.

"Is something wrong?" Alphonse asked suddenly, apparently he had noticed as well.

"Oh nothing!" Brosch stuttered, realizing he had been caught staring. Johanna narrowed her eyes at him and he swallowed nervously. "Although, if you don't mind me asked, why are you wearing a suit of armor? And miss, your tattoos, are they a part of a gang initiation?"

Johanna's eyes widened and she looked to Edward for help as she readjusted the collar of her shirt. Now that she was completely self conscious, Johanna slouched back into her seat, staring uncomfortably at her thighs.

"It's uh... a hobby they both enjoy..." Edward said unsure of himself. Brosch and Ross exchanged looks, as if the didn't believe them. "So... Lovely day isn't it guys?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's gorgeous!" Al squeaked, looking down at Johanna. He frowned inwardly as she bit her lip, arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"So uh, so this woman. Do you know where she lives?" Johanna asked quietly, not looking up from the window.

"We're already in route." Ross told her quietly, the obvious awkward tension heavy in the air.

* * *

><p>The car pulled up to a small apartment building a few minutes later. It was cute, seemed to be in a nice neighborhood. Johanna was ready to have space to move again and she happily stretched as she hopped out.<p>

"This is it, huh?" Edward asked, following Johanna's lead.

"Yes, she lives in apartment 302. Her name is Cheska." Brosche informed them as he helped Ross out of the car. Johanna watched the pair suspiciously, a small smiling playing on her face.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Edward said happily, walking up to the front door. It didn't take long to find Cheska's apartment. The doors were numbered and Johanna was pleased to find that the layout of the place was fool proof.

"302... Here it is." Edward knocked on the door, his heart pounding. To say he was nervous was an understatement, the butterflies in his stomach wouldn't stop. He was was so close, all of his answers just beyond this door. Edward placed a nervous hand on the door knob, going to turn it.

"Edward!" Johanna hissed. He flinched, looking up at her. She crossed her arms, tapping her foot in disappointment. "Remember what happened the last time you opened someones door?!" Johanna shuddered, seeing Marcoh's gun in her face again.

"Johanna's right, brother. Maybe she isn't home?" Alphonse chimed in, remembering How Armstrong had chucked him. Edward shook his head.

"She has to be home!" Again Edward knocked, taking his hand off the knob. He didn't want to risk another lecture from Johanna.

"Help!" A very faint voice came from the other side. Johanna gasped, looking at Edward with wide eyes.

"That sounds like an invitation to me!" Edward told her matter of factly. He threw the door open, ready to make a mad dash, when suddenly he stopped. Cautiously, Johanna peaked around the door jam. The apartment was stacked, wall to wall, with books.

"Holy hell..." Johanna muttered, staring at them with wonder. Johanna liked to read, yeah, but she'd never considered herself a nerd until this point. The huge collection of books in front of her was beautiful nearly bringing a tear to her eye.

"There's a million of them..." Edward said, shocked. He'd never seen so many books in his entire life. The apartment was literally floor to ceiling with them.

"Help me!" The cry came again. Johanna pushed past Edward, diving into the sea of books in front of her.

"Johanna!" Edward tried to grab her wrist, but it was too late. Johanna didn't grasp how dangerous it could be. If someone knew about Cheska's knowledge, especially whoever it was who torched the library...

"Hello? Cheska?" Johanna called, pulling Edward from his thoughts.

"Is there really someone living in this place?" Brosch groaned as he followed Edward. Edward ignored him, his eyes focused on Johanna.

"Miss Cheska!" Johanna called again.

"Please help me!" The call came again, this time louder. Johanna paused and Edward froze, ready to grab her at any moment. "Please!" Johanna squinted, glancing down into another dark corridor.

It was faint, but in the darkness Johanna could make out a pile of nooks, something Johanna found odd considering how neatly stacked the rest were. Upon further inspection, however, Johanna realized it wasn't just a stack of books. Sticking out of the pile was a hand.

"Oh god!" Johanna cried, taking off down the hallway.

"Johanna!" Edward followed her, watching her kneel in front of a large pile. Johanna turned back to him, her eyes wide.

"Don't just stand there! Help me dig!" Johanna pleaded, tossing book after book to the side.

"What? Why?" he asked. The he saw it, the hand that sat precariously in the middle of the stack. "Oh... OH HELL! JOHANNA START DIGGING!"

* * *

><p>Johanna was exhausted. A pile of books isn't that intimidating until you realized how many books it takes to completely bury and person. There were a lot of them, enough to keep the four of them digging for about ten minutes.<p>

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I got myself trapped under a mountain of books! I thought i was gonna suffocate!" Cheska babbled apologies over and over again. "Thank you so much!" She said again, grabbing Johanna's hand.

"Don't mention it." Johanna pish poshed, still winded. "Really, we were happy to help!"

"So, are you Cheska? Edward grumbled, pulling an open book off of his head. Cheska nodded, still looking like she was on the verge of tears. Apparently being trapped under a mountain of books can really take its toll on a person.

"Yes."

"And you worked at the library?" Edward continued. Cheska flinched, her eyes growing wide.

"Oh the library!" She shouted suddenly, catching Johanna off guard. Johanna jumped as Cheska flailed wildly in her arms. The woman began to go on and on about her loves of books, blushing and gushing like crazy. Johanna giggled, glanced over at Edward and Alphonse who watched Cheska, shocked. "I forgot that i was supposed to be working..." Cheska said sadly, coming down from her book high. "So the fired me! If I don't find another job I'll never be able to move my mother in to a better hospital!" Johanna frowned at Cheska as she told her story, sitting up straighter. It was sad, knowing that she had a parent who depended on her, a parent that Cheska could do nothing for.

"But I'm hopeless!" Cheska continued. "The only thing I can do is read! I'll never find another job as long as I live! I'M USELESS!" Johanna's eyes widened at Cheska's sudden outburst and she shared an uneasy look with the brothers. Cheska collapsed onto Johanna's lap, sobbing.

"Excuse me..." Edward said sheepishly while Cheska bawled into Johanna's thighs. The girl looked up, her tears gone, as curiosity replaced her woe. "There was something we wanted to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember seeing any research notes by Doctor Tim Marcoh?" Edward watched Cheska expectantly, the nervous butterflies returning to his stomach. Cheska scrunched her face, thinking hard on it and Edward glanced at Alphonse.

"Oh yes! I remember now!" Cheska grinned, clapping her hands together.

"Really?" Edward asked. Johanna grinned and Alphonse and Edward high five each other.

"I'm absolutely positive! There were some hand written notes stuffed into a book case where they didn't belong!"

"The notes really were there after all..." Johanna thought outloud. She felt her heart sink as the words sunk in. "Which means..."

"They birned up along with everything else in the library." Edward finished her sentence, his shoulders drooped. They were back to where they started!

"Did you want to read them?" Cheska asked innocently. Johanna nodded, placing a hand on each of the brother's backs.

"It's too late now." Edward sighed, standing up. "They're nothing but ashes."

"Sorry to bother you..." Alphonse apologized, following Edward's lead. Johanna frowned as they began making their way to the front door.

"I remember everything that was in them. Would that help at all?" Cheska said, a thoughtful finger on her chin. Edward froze, had he heard her correctly? "I'm able to remember the content of every book I've read. It make a take a few days, but I can write them out for you!" Suddenly Edward was in front of Edward and it was hi turn to gush.

"Oh thank you book worm!" He told her happily. Johanna shook her head, the boys were practically dancing a jig around Cheska's apartment. "You're my hero!"

"You're... welcome?" Cheska was taken back by their gratitude, these notes must have been very important.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN _Okay! So i know i said I wouldn't post again until Friday buuuuuuuut. This is a gift. I'm feeling generous because I made lotsa money at work tonight. But seriously, I'm only posting on Fridays from now on. **

**Also. I'm re-reading the Ouran High School Manga... in case you haven't noticed...**

**Stay Beautiful!**


	10. Fullmetal VS Flame

**Moxxie: It's Friday already!**

**Hughes: Everyone's FAVORITE day!**

**Cheska: well... I like Mondays the best, Mister Hughes!**

**Moxxie: *narrows eyes at Cheska***

**Edward: *Snorts* You Would. book nerd.**

**Cheska: Alchemy freak! *Throws Massive Wrench***

**Edward: Oh GOD! Winry Whyyy!**

**Winry: GET EM CHESKA!**

**Moxxie: WHY CAN'T WE ALL BE FRIENDS! *Chases after Winry, Cheska and Edward***

**Hughes: Are they always like this?**

**Johanna and Alphonse: Basically.**

**Hughes: Sounds fun *Grins Mischeivously* OH FUUUULLMETAAAAL! HAVE YOU SEEN PICTURES OF MY DARLING ALICIA YET TODAY?**

**Edward: OH GOD HUGHES GO AWAY!**

**Alphonse: Would you like to do the honors, Johanna?**

**Johanna: Awwwww yisssssss. The writer acknowledges that Fullmetal Alchemist, it's characters and storylines are creative properties of Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix and it's subsidiaries. All OC's, AKA ME, and original storylines are, however, creative properties of Moxxie Russo. DON'T STEAL ME, JERKS.**

* * *

><p>"So now what do we do?" Johanna asked the brothers. On the way back from Cheska's, Edward had practically forced Ross and Brosch to stop for lunch, something that Johanna was grateful for. She was starving, having not eaten since the small breakfast served on the train that morning.<p>

"Now we focus on finding a place to stay." Edward sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

"But... I thought you guys would stay in the military apartments?" Johanna asked confused. Edward gave her a look, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, we can, but where would you stay?" He asked her. Johanna paused thoughtfully. She wasn't military personel so the apartments were out of the question.

"Oh yeah..." Johann sighed, dropping her head. "I'm sorry to put you out." Johanna grumbled. Edward smiled at her, putting his hand on her head.

"Don't worry about it." Edward told her quietly. "I may be a dog of the military, but that doesn't mean I sleep in the doghouse." Johanna snorted, taking the last bite of her sandwich.

"Fullmetal sir!" Lieutenant Ross said, suddenly appearing next to them. Johanna eyed her, thoroughly amused. She hoped that Edward didn't expect her to call him 'Fullmetal' or 'Sir.'

"Jeeze Lieutenant! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Edward snapped, clearly startled. He glared at Ross for a few seconds, before his glare shifted to Brosch, who he decided was guilty by association.

"Sorry sir! I just got off the phone with Colonel Mustang. He's in town and has requested your prescence." Johanna smiled, from what she remembered, Colonel Mustang seemed nice enough.

"I bet he does." Edward groaned unhappily. He knew it was too good to be true. Being back in Central without that dog breathing down his neck? Never gonna happen.

"I've been requested to escort you to him now, sir." Ross said again.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming. You've got this covered, right Brosch?" Edward asked the man devilishly. Brosch stuttered as Edward walked past him. Johanna frowned at him, trying her best to conceal a grin. This is what happens when Edward Elric is irritated with you.

* * *

><p>Central Command was bustling with activity when Johanna and the others arrived. it was crowded, busy, with new recruits abound.<br>"What's going on?" Johanna asked quietly as another soldier brushed passed her. Edward looked around quizzically, concerned for a minute, before he remembered the date.

"Hmm... Looks like the State Alchemy exams." He said finally.

"Is that why Colonel Mustang is in town, brother?" Al asked quietly.

"Probably. Either that or he came to torture me." Edward groaned and Johanna shook her head.

"Oh stop. I like Colonel Mustang. I don't understand why you don't." Johanna said, stifling a laugh.

"Because he's all high and mighty, thinks he knows everything. I'd like to wipe that smug smirk off of his face!" Edward said bitterly. Johanna bit her lip, her eyebrows raised.

_Remind me never to ask that again._ She thought bitterly to herself as the three of them climbed the steps to Central Command. It didn't take long for them to find the office that Colonel Mustang and his lackey's occupied. Edward was surprised at how many soldiers stood guard outside of Mustang's temporary office.

_The Colonel isn't that important._ Edward thought bitterly to himself. he paused in front of the double doors as the guards posted out front watched him suspiciously. Johanna shivered as she stared up at the tall men. They stood, imposing, at the door, watching Edward expectantly.

"I'm here to see Colonel Mustang. These two are with me." Edward said evenly, completely unaffected by the men in front of him. The men eyed them once more before stepping aside. Edward raised his chin smugly, turning to Johanna and Al with a big grin. "Jerks know whats good for them" He gestured to the bodyguards who narrowed their eyes at him angrily. Edward flung open the double doors, which slammed against the walls behind them satisfactorily.

"What's with all the security, Colonel? Scar got you running scared?" Edward asked to the room. Johanna shook her head, taking in the sights. At the set of desks to the right sat several soldiers. They briefly looked up from their work, unimpressed, before returning to what they were doing.

"No, no, Fullmetal. Those guards actually belong to me." A smooth voice drawled from the other side of the room. Johanna froze, as did Edward and Alphonse, her jaw dropping as Edward's face paled.

"F-Fuhrer Bradley!" Alphonse stammered. Both boys saluted respectfully. Edward shoved Johanna's shoulder.

"Ow!" She hissed, begrudgingly bringing her hand to her forehead. She wasn't part of the military, she didn't see why she needed to salute.

"At ease soldiers." Fuhrer Bradley chuckled, crossing the room to them. He smiled warmly at Johanna, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Perfect form, young lady, However, next time use your right hand." Bradley teased. Johanna groaned, she'd had this exact conversation with Hughes back in East City.

"Sorry sir..." She muttered, her cheeks growing hot.

"No need to apologize, Miss...?" The Fuhrer inquired. Colonel Mustang cleared his throat, catching Edward's attention. The Colonel gave him an unspoken order, one that Edward understood.

"Johanna, Johanna Al-"

"Allen. Johanna Allen." Edward interrupted. Johanna narrowed her eyes at him, catching Edward and Colonel Mustang sharing a pointed look.

"Well, Miss Johanna Allen, it is a pleasure to meet you." The Fuhrer said happily. Edward watched him carefully, studying his face to see if he noticed Edward's quick cover up. It felt foolish, keeping Johanna's real name from him, he was the Fuhrer, but Mustang had told him to keep her existence a secret and the look that the Colonel had just given him told Edward that he meant it. He had also instructed Edward to tell her, which he had yet to find time to do. Johanna's eyes bore into him suspiciously and he bit his lip, trying his best to ignore her. "Let's get down to brass tacks, shall we?" The Fuhrer said, capturing everyone's attention.

Johanna gave up on her death glare, finding it to be ineffective against the eldest Elric brother, as he was currently trying to ignore her. Instead she diverted her attention to the Fuhrer and Colonel Mustang.

"As you know, today was this year's State Alchemy exam. All of the new recruits are in town and I feel like they would benefit from an Exhibition on the Application of Alchemy in Combat of sorts." Fuhrer Bradley mused, placing his hand on his sword. Johanna tilted her head, confused.

"An exhibition, huh?" Edward said thoughtfully, apparently Johanna and Edward were thinking the same thing. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking due to your renown, you would be a good candidate, Fullmetal." The Fuhrer said matter of factly. Johanna could practically see Edward's chest swell with pride. She shook her head, wishing that the Fuhrer hadn't stroked his ego.

"Oh yeah?" Edward grinned at Johanna and Alphonse. He was loving it, it wasn't often he was recognized for his hard work. "Who would I be putting on a display with?"

"Me." There was a chuckle from across the room and Johanna watched as Edward's posture changed from smug to deflated in two seconds flat. Colonel Mustang stood behind his desk, smiling haughtily at Edward. "Unless, of course, you aren't up for the challenge."

"Oh, I'm up for the challenge." Edward said through gritted teeth. "I'm going to mop the floor with you." Edward was more than up for the challenge. He'd been waiting for years for this opportunity and he was more that willing to take it.

"Well, if you both are on board, I'd like to get this set up for this afternoon." Fuhrer Bradley smiled at them. " The Missus is making a roast this evening and I'd really hate to miss it."

* * *

><p>Johanna sat quietly in the dining hall watching Edward stuff his face with a look of disgust. She glanced at Alphonse who, too, watched his brother. Johanna was certain if he had a face, it would be very similar to hers.<p>

"You know if you eat again you're gonna get sick." Johanna sighed.

"I gotta get my strength up. I can't let Colonel Sarcasm beat me." Edward growled. '_Looks like you struck out with the Philosopher's Stone again, Fullmetal_'." Edward took another angry bite. '_Fullmetal, where did you go? OH THERE YOU ARE! I didn't see you over my paperwork_'!" Johanna couldn't help but laugh at his impression of Colonel Mustang. It was a rather good one.

"Can you believe my little Alicia can already ride a tricycle?!" An excited voice chimed. Johanna flinched as several photographs of a little girl were suddenly thrust into her face.

"Oh! Lieutenant Colonel!" Johanna blinked several times, looking over the pictures. "It's good to see you again."

"And a joy it is to see you again Johanna!" Hughes smiled, turning his attention to Edward. Edward wilted where he sat, almost as if he wanted to disappear. "So Edward, can you believe how big Alicia's gotten? She follows me everywhere, you know. Like my own little parade of cuteness!" The Lieutenant gushed, kissing his daughters picture.

"Yep, you're the same as ever, Lieutenant. Nice and insane." Edward sighed. Hughes ignored him, pulling out several more photos from his wallet and turning to Alphonse to show him. "Shouldn't you be doing something Lieutenant?"

"Yeah Lieutenant. I thought you were in East City with Colonel Mustang dealing with the Scar situation?" Al chimed in.

"Well, I returned after you two left. Paperwork doesn't do itself." Maes grinned. "Besides, everyone is in town for the Exhibition." Edward's eye twitched.

"Why is everyone in town for an Exhibition that I just heard about today?" Edward asked him suspiciously. The Lieutenants smile dropped and Johanna shook her head. Apparently this had been pre-planned. Hughes went to speak when an announcement over the intercom interrupted him.

"The Alchemy Exhibition will begin shortly." A soft female voice said. "All necessary personnel, please report to the parade grounds for set up."

"Well, that's me!" Hughes said, standing up rather quickly. Edward narrowed his eyes at him while Johanna waved him off.

"I have the sneaking suspicion that Colonel Smirks-A-Lot planned this..." Johanna and Al shared a look, it seemed that they both already came to that conclusion before Edward did.

"Come on, welter weight, Lets get you ready." Johanna sighed, standing up.

"Welter weight?" Edward asked, appalled. "I'm at least middle weight." Johanna stopped, giving him a look the said _seriously?_ Before eyeing him up and down.

"No you're not." She said finally, turning away from him. Edward's cheeks burned and he knew they were a lovely shade of crimson.

"I am NOT SMALL!" He yelled, running after her.

"Brother! I'm sure Johanna didn't mean it like that!" Alphonse said, trying to diffuse the situation at hand.

"Yes I did!" Johanna called back in a sing song. Alphonse groaned, today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes boasted to the crowd. Somehow he had been put in charge of announcing the exhibition, something that Johanna felt would come to bite whoever decided that in the butt. "Welcome to the Central Command Center Festival, a guaranteed break from that soldier grind!" Johanna looked around nervously. Quite a few people had shown up and Johanna was willing to wager that it was more than just new State Alchemists. "Everyone, if you will..." Johanna glanced up at Hughes, wondering what the huge covered billboard was behind him. She looked to Edward for confirmation, but he was too busy glaring at Mustang, who stood smugly across the parade grounds from them.<p>

"What do you think that is?" Johanna whispered to Alphonse. The suit of armor shrugged.

"Knowing Hughes..." Al started. Johanna didn't have to wait long for an answer to her question. Hughes pulled a giant chord to his left, tugging the sheet that covered it free. Johanna's jaw dropped. Before her stood a giant billboard of the Lieutenant Colonel's daughter.

"I should have known..." Alphonse sighed.

"How much do you think it cost to make _THAT_?!" Johanna squeaked, unable to take her eyes off of the massive structure.

"MY DAUGHTER! Who turns three this month! Isn't she adorable!?" Hughes asked. The crowd was quiet for a moment before a chorus of displeased moans and curses filled the parade grounds. Maes Hughes ignored them, beaming up at the picture lovingly. Johanna had to hand it to him, if that man was anything it was a proud father. Several soldiers came forward, silently heaving the giant picture away. Hughes stood absentmindedly between Edward and Mustang, smiling to himself as they carted off the portrait. "And now! Without further distraction! We will move directly to the main event!" Johanna saw Edward tense as the Lieutenant Colonel mentioned the exhibition. She frowned realizing how agitated he looked. "In the red corner, The Flame Alchemist and hero of the War in Ishval... COLONEL ROY MUSTAAANG!" Johanna was surprised to hear the crowd booing at the Colonel's introduction.

"Ha! Doesn't seem like that was the reaction the Colonel had in mind!" Edward guffawed. It was true, Mustang did look rather put off.

"In the blue corner, the Fullmetal Alchemist and living legend of the people... EDWARD ELRIC!"

"What where?"

"I don't see him!" Several voices rang from the crowd. A quiet, unimpressed murmur overtook the parade ground and Johanna stifled a laugh as Edward's smug grin was wiped from his face. It seemed neither of the men got the reaction they wanted.

"**DON'T CALL ME SMALL!**" Edward shouted, making a run for the barricade. Alphonse grabbed him, quietly putting him back on the ground.

"Calm down, Ed. You'll show them after you're done with the Colonel, right?" Johanna asked him. Edward sighed, stilled angry about the short jokes from the crowd.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right. Today is the day, the day that I beat Mustang's pompous mug and finally get some damn respect!" Edward growled, clenching his fists at his sides.

"But, we're indebted to him, brother. He isn't that bad." Alphonse reasoned.

"He's asked for it! The attitude, the short jokes? It all ends here."

"So... what's your strategy?" Johanna asked suddenly. Edward looked at her in disbelief and Johanna cowered under his crazed stare. She suddenly felt like she'd asked a stupid question.

"I told you! A _fist_ in his _face_!" Edward said as if it were obvious. He held his fist up dramatically, shaking it back and forth, before turning away from her to look at Mustang. "This exhibition means nothing to me. I win and your smug attitude dies, got it?" Edward called to the Colonel. Colonel Mustang smirked, causing Johanna to feel like his attitude wasn't going to change, no matter who the victor was.

"Alchemists, get set!" Hughes called. Johanna felt a hand on her wrist and she looked down to find that Hughes had grabbed herself and Alphonse. She went to shake him off, when suddenly Hughes took off in the opposite direction, dragging her and the youngest Elric with him. "READY!? GO!" Hughes yelled in terror.

"Wait what?!" Edward called, taken back by what just happened.

"Too slow." Mustang snapped. Hughes had barely gotten them past the barricade when a loud explosion rang out. The blast nearly knocked Johanna from her feet and she covered her ears at the unexpected bang.

"What the hell?!" Johanna yelled, covering her ears. The crowd '_ooohed_' and '_awwwed_' and Johanna turned, trying desperately to get a glimpse of something through the dust cloud. She found what she was looking for; Edward sprawled on the ground, a crater between him and Mustang.

"Dammit! That was a cheap shot!" Edward yelled at the Colonel. The Colonel silently held his hand up, and Edward's face paled. The oldest Elric brother jumped to his feet, trying to put some space between him and Mustang. The Colonel snapped his fingers and another explosion sent Edward flying.

"How does he do that?" Johanna asked, awestruck, as the Colonel chased Edward up and down the parade grounds with explosions.

"Ah, this is the first time you've seen the Colonel fight?" Johanna and Al both looked up at the blonde man who spoke.

"Yes, Lieutenant Havok." Al said quietly. He too was curious about the Colonel's abilities.

"His gloves are made of a special material called ignition cloth. When he snaps it produces a spark. After that he uses alchemy to change the oxygen density in the air." The blonde woman spoke. Her name was Hawkeye, if Johanna remembered correctly from East City.

"Boom... Bombs on command..." Johanna breathed, most of Hawkeye's explanation going over Johanna's head.

"Brother! Be careful!" Al called. Edward glanced over at them as he ran, changing his course of escape to their direction. Johanna's eyes widened in surprise.

"Edward! You idiot!" She yelled as he jumped the barrier in front of her, dashing into the crowd. Johanna flinched as she waited for her fiery end. It never came and slowly she opened her eyes, wondering why she was still alive.

"Well, I guess I can't torch you all..." The Colonel trailed off, studying the crowd. Johanna breathed a sigh of relief, one that was short lived as the Colonel smirked. "This is hard! He's such a small target!" Mustang taunted him. Johanna sighed, praying that just this once Edward wouldn't let his temper get the best of him.

"Who are you calling small!?" Edward shouted from somewhere to the left. Johanna sighed.

_Idiot.  
><em>  
>"If your opponent is of choleric temper, seek to irritate." The Colonel held his hand out in front of him, causing the crowd to scatter. Several loud explosions rang out, covering the parade grounds in a dusty haze. Johanna coughed several times, waving her hands in front of her face to try and clear the air around her. Though she was fortunate enough not to be in the line of fire, the destruction was immense and the parade ground was lost in a cloud of debris. "Perhaps I over did it..." Mustang muttered.<p>

_Please be okay, please be okay!_ Johanna internally chanted as her eyes scanned the dust cloud.

"I'm sure brother is fine." Al assured her. He could tell that Johanna was worried for Edward, as was he. In the dust cloud he could make out a faint silhouette. "Johanna, look!" Johanna followed Alphonse's pointed finger, seeing the faint outline of Edward through the dust. Unfortunately they weren't the only ones who saw him. Mustang smirked, again raising his gloved hand.

"Need more?" The Colonel asked haughtily. The dust began to finally settle and Mustang gasped. The silhouette wasn't Edward at all, just a dummy made out of earth. Johanna suppressed a smile. Edward was clever, and he'd even had time to write "sucker" on the dummy's face. Suddenly, there was movement in her peripheral vision. The oldest Elric Brother had made his way behind Mustang and he lunged at the Colonel, tearing the transmutation circle on his glove with a very well placed swipe of his sword.

"Without that glove you can't makes flames anymore, can you?" Edward grinned, clapping his hands together and removing the blade from his automail. "That's advantage, Elric!" He clapped again, this time shoving his hands to the dirt below him. Blue sparks flew and Johanna gasped as a massive structure was built under his feet. Once fully erect, Johanna had to crane her neck to see Edward, as he was now sitting on top of a massive cannon.

_Checkmate._ Johanna grinned, feeling proud of her comrade. Now Mustang had to surrender, he was trapped. The Colonel stood, frozen in his spot, before giving Edward that classic smirk, now Johanna understood why it irked Edward so much. He brandished his other hand from the pocket of his pants (Where it had been all fight) to show that he had not only one glove, but two.

"Oh no. Both of his gloves are ignition cloth..." Al whispered, causing Johanna's stomach to sink. Edward's smile shattered and his face filled with a look of sheer terror.

"Edward look out!" Johanna shouted. But it was too late. The Colonel snapped his finger and Edward's cannon exploded in a hot, fiery blast. Johanna shielded her eyes as the force of the explosion nearly knocked her over. Johanna saw Edward hit the ground mere feet from where she stood, and she jumped the barricade, running to him and kneeling at his side, her own safety forgotten.

_What happened?_ He asked himself, coughing up a lungful of debris. Edward's head was pounding and his body sore. The impact of hitting the ground had winded him and he struggled to sit up.

"Edward are you okay?" A familiar voice asked him. He felt a hand wrapped around his elbow, helping him to sit up. His vision, and the dust, cleared and Edward found himself looking up at Johanna.

"What are you doing! Get behind the barrier before-" Edward paused as a pair of black boots stepped into his line of sight. He followed the boots up to their owner, finding that him and Johanna were face to face with a familiar smug grin.

"All war is deception. Think your enemy has a weakness and it becomes his strength." Mustang said coolly. "Remember that." The Colonel added as he held up his gloved hand. Johanna froze.

_What is he doing?!_ She panicked. Edward could feel Johanna tense beside him, the fingers she had wrapped around his arm began to tremble. Edward shifted, so as he was in front of her and he glared up at Mustang. Johanna felt her pulse race as she stared up at The Colonel, his glove inches from her face. It would be certain death if he were to snap, certain, painful, death. She took a shaky breath, cowering behind Edward shamelessly, she was terrified.

_He wouldn't... would he?_ Edward asked himself. Johanna's fingers dug into his skin and he spared them a quick glance before glaring up at his superior, a new resolve building inside him. He clapped his hands, quickly re-transmuting his blade and leapt forward, extending his arm dangerously close to The Colonel's neck. "Back up!" Edward hissed, pushing the blade into Mustang's throat, causing the Colonel to stiffen.

"Now, now, gentlemen. That's far enough." A voice said, catching both men, and Johanna, off guard. The two alchemists eased up, ever so slightly, and Johanna heaved a sigh of relief. The Fuhrer approached them slowly, a smiled on his face."An excellent fight by two talented alchemists. I believe the new recruits learned quite a bit from today's Exhibition, wouldn't you agree?"

"We are honored by your compliment Fuhrer, sir, but as you can see, the fight is not yet finished." Mustang saluted. Edward backed away, holding his hand out to Johanna and quietly helping her to her feet. He scanned her body, checking her up and down for any injuries, and once he was satisfied he turned back to the Fuhrer. Johanna's face flushed, realizing he hadn't released her hand, his grip tight.

"That may be true, but if I let you continue it would be much harder for just the two of you to clean up." Edward turned away from Johanna, taking in the damaged around him. His shoulder's slumped and Johanna took this time to pull her hand away from his. She finally looked around at the parade grounds, at the destruction Edward and Colonel Mustang had wrought. It was quite a bit, rubble and craters everywhere and Johanna let out a low whistle, earning a bitchface from the two of them. They were in for a long night.

* * *

><p>"Gah! Edward sit still!" Johanna groaned for the fifth time. Here they sat, finally in their hotel room. The Colonel and Edward had spent well all afternoon and early evening, clearing the parade ground while Johanna watched. Now that they were in the comfort of their hotel room, Johanna had time to tend to the minor cuts and abrasions Edward had received at the hands of Colonel Roy Mustang. None of them were serious, but all of them needed cleaned and dealt with, especially since they hadn't been disinfected all day. The last thing Edward needed was an infected cut.<p>

"It stings!" Edward hissed again, pulling his cheek away from the cotton swab that Johanna kept blotting on his cheek.

"It's anti-septic. Of course it stings." Johanna told him, grabbing the bottle and wetting the cotton ball again. Edward narrowed his eyes, watching her suspiciously. "Now sit still. I only have one more and I saved the worst for last." Edward's eyes followed Johanna's hands as they gently found their way to his arm. She rubbed the cotton swab over the rather large cut on his bicep, earning another pained hiss from Edward. Johanna rolled her eyes, reaching into the small first aid kit she'd found in the hotel bathroom. It wasn't much, but it had bandages and anti-septic, perfect for her needs. Johanna produced a roll of gauze, which she wrapped tightly around Edward's arm. "All done." She grinned, lightly smacking the new bandage. Edward gave a moan of protest.

"Sadist." He muttered quietly, glaring up at her.

"Baby." Johanna shot back, packing up the remaining supplies into the small kit. Edward gave her a sour look, one that told Johanna his pride had been hurt. "Next time be more careful and you wont have to see Doctor Albrecht." No sooner had the words left her lips, than a frown tugged at the corner of her mouth. Johanna was reminded of her father and sadly she shut the lid of the first aid kit. Edward flinched as the metal clang echoed through the now silent room. "Sorry." she muttered, turning to the bathroom to return the first aid kit.

Edward watched her go with a frown. He felt guilty and he sighed as Johanna returned to the room. She slipped past him quietly, riffling through her suitcase. From the corner of Edward's eye, he saw her retrieve her and her father's photograph, the one Edward gave her in Resembool. Johanna smiled at the picture, a sad smile, and tightly brought it to her chest. She felt a pair of eyes watching her and she turned around. Edward had just seen her hug a blushed, embarrassed, and faked a yawned, stretching dramatically.

"I'm gonna go to sleep. Just watching you and the Colonel today wore me out." Edward nodded and Johanna watched him expectantly.

"What?"

"You're in my spot." Johanna said sheepishly, pointing to the couch. Edward looked at the couch under him and then back to Johanna, his eyebrows knit in confusion.

"You're taking the bed." Edward said finally. Johanna choked out a reply, a cross between "no" and "what?!" She couldn't take the bed, he was injured and she got the bed at the Rockbell's. "Al will be back soon and he'll just wake you up when he comes in." Edward shrugged. Johanna wanted to argue, but the look on Edward's face told her that the topic was no longer up for debate. "We're switching tomorrow though." Edward finished, grinning at her evilly.

"How chivalrous." Johanna told him, narrowing her eyes. She turned to the room, closing the door behind her. "Jerk." She muttered, earning a muffled '_I heard that_' from the other side of the door. Quietly, Johanna took a seat on the bed, undressing and redressing in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Again she stole a glance at her fathers picture, quietly leaning it up against the lamp on the night stand. "Night, dad." She whispered as she laid her head on the pillow.

Al arrived a short while later, his arms full of groceries. Edward looked up from his book, glad to finally see his brother home. The books left in the hotel room were two bit fiction, not a very good read, and he gladly put the book away in exchange for his brother's company.

"Wow Al, did you buy the whole store?" Edward asked Alphonse, eyeing the grocery bags his little brother held.

"I didn't know what Johanna liked." Alphonse said sheepishly. Edward hummed in response, even though he'd been warming up to her, Edward still wasn't quite used to have a third companion, he'd forgot the fact that Johanna may not like what he likes. "Where is Johanna, anyways?"

"She turned in early." Edward told him, looking over at the bedroom door. Under the crack he could tell her light was on and he smiled softly to himself. He caught Al looking at him and Edward's cheeks flushed. "Don't know why though, not like she did anything." He grumbled quickly.

"She did have to patch up your wounds brother." Al told him smugly, eyeing the bandages that his brother was now covered in. "I'm sure that was enough work by itself."

"Ha ha. You're funny, Al." Edward huffed.

"Do you think she's asleep?" Alphonse suddenly asked, looking at the light under the bedroom door.

"Probably." Edward muttered, standing up and walking to the groceries. He began to rummage through them, not entirely hungry, just curious.

"Should we turn of the light for her?" Al suggested. Edward frowned up at him, his eyes darting to her bedroom door.

"No." He said finally, almost catching Alphonse off guard. If Alphonse had an eyebrow, it would have raised significantly.

"Why not?" Edward shrugged, signalling he was done with their conversation. He didn't feel right telling Alphonse about her phobia.  
>It'd be just another thing for me to feel guilty about. Edward thought. He frowned, glancing back at the door to her bedroom.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN I LOVE Fullmetal VS Flame. it is one of my favorite episodes from the original series. HOWEVER as you can see somethings have changed. I more or less followed the end of chapter extra from the manga, as Fullmetal VS Flame was more of a filler in the manga instead of a plot device like in the original anime. hope you guy enjoyed!**

**Also. If you guys aren't doing anything, go check out _Silverw0lf-sama_! he's got several awesome stories started and he's working diligently on a League of Legends tale about a boy from our world who has been chosen as a Summoner! It is off to a spectacular start! **

**Lastly, I've outlined my Ouran High School Host Club fic and shout out to my Beta Read _Silverw0lf-sama_ for being the best with his constructive criticisms and comments! I'm hoping to write the best damn Ouran fic you've ever read ow ow!**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL!**


	11. Liar Liar

**Moxxie: FRIDAY! FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!**

**Alphonse and Johanna: Everybody's looking forward to the weekend**

**Hughes: Weekend!**

**Edward: It doesn't matter how much you want it to be, Fullmetal Alchemist is NOT a musical.**

**Moxxie: *Eyes glint mischievously* technically... I could arrange that. Edward you do have a marvelous singing voice.**

**Edward: *Jaw drops, looks terrified***

**Moxxie: I'm just kidding!... Or am I?**

**Johanna: dun, dun, DUUUUUUN**

**Moxxie: Take is away Maes! But make sure you sing it!**

**Hughes: *clears throat, sings beautifully* The writer acknowledges that Fullmetal Alchemist, it's characters and storylines are creative properties of Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix and it's subsidiaries. All OC's, AKA ME, and original storylines are, however, creative properties of Moxxie Russo. la la la... LAAAAAAAAA.**

* * *

><p>Edward bounced happily from the back seat of the car, earning a piercing glare from Johanna.<p>

"It's too early to be so peppy." Johanna growled, dragging herself from her seat.

"That's brother for you." Alphonse laughed, joining Johanna outside of the town car.

"It's a beautiful day! The sun is shining, the birds are singing and we are mere feet away from everything we've worked so hard to get!" Edward gushed, turning back to his companions.

"Let's hurry up then." Denny Brosch grumbled, fight back a yawn. Even their escorts were tired.

"I don't see why we had to go so early, Edward..." Johanna grumbled as she followed Ed into the building.

"I'm tired of waiting." Edward told her, his tone serious. It caught Johanna by surprise and she looked over at him to find his expression stony where a happy-go-lucky smile had just been. "It's been three long years but I'll finally be able to keep my promise."

Johanna frowned, looking at the floor. The brother's had told her what all they'd been through, and Edward's promise to Al, to return his body to him. She suddenly felt bad for all the hell she'd given him this morning. Since Cheska called he'd been going a mile a minute, practically drug her out of bed to get here, and she fought him most of the way. Now that she remembered why he was so excited, Johanna felt like a jackass. A sharp knock pulled Johanna from her thoughts.

"Cheska? It's Edward Elric!" Ed said loudly. The other's joined them in the hall and Johanna prayed she'd open the door soon. It was getting crowded out here. The lock on the door clicked and Johanna held her breath as it swung open. Cheska smiled at the group happily.

"Oh! You said you'd be right over, but I didnt expect you so early!" The girl chimed. Johanna gave Edward a look which he promptly ignored, following Cheska into the apartment. They squeezed through the massive stacks of books until they found their way to the living room. Johanna's mouth dropped, along with everyone elses. A large table sat in the middle of the room, pilled highed, edge to edge, with hand written manuscripts. It was impressive how many there were.

"Here you are! Complete copies of Tim Marcoh's notes!" Cheska told them happily. Johanna was dumbfounded and she eyed the former librarian curiously. "Sorry, I know five days is a long time to wait, but there was quite a lot to write down!" Cheska apologized earning another wide look from Johanna.

_This girl isn't human..._ She thought to herself.

"Amazing..." Al breathed. Edward slowly picked up the first volume, holding it delicately in his hands, as if he were afraid it would disappear.

"These are really Doctor Marcoh's notes?" Edward asked her quietly.

"They sure are! Written my Tim Marcoh: 1000 easy recipes!" Cheska beamed proudly. Johanna froze, sticking a finger in her ear and turning it furiously. There was no way she heard Cheska right, was there? Edward felt his heart sink and he hand began to tremble.  
>Did she just say 1000 easy recipes? Slowly he peered at her over the paper he was holding, barely noticing as Johanna took it from his hands.<p>

"Six cups of rice, two carrots, onions, salt..." Johanna trailed off, flipping quickly to another page. She shook her head, there had to be more to it.

"Oh great, does this mean we came all this way for a cookbook?" Lieutenant Ross said from over Johanna's shoulder. Johanna frowned, glancing up at Edward and Alphonse as they both tore through another stack of paper. She could see the frustration in Edward's body language.

"Miss, which part of this made you think it was an important docutment?" Brosch spoke from the other side of the table.  
>"Is it not what you're looking for?" Cheska asked dejectedly. Johanna glared at Denny, her lips pursed, and Brosch's face fell flat. He didnt mean to hurt her feelings. "All I did was copy down what I remembered." Johanna went to console the over dramatic woman, smacking Brosch on the back of the head on her way past him.<p>

"There, there. We know you did your best." Johanna told Cheska as she snivelled.

"Cheska," Edward suddenly spoke, catching everyone in the room off guard. Johanna shivered at the intensity with which he said her name. "Are you absolutely sure this is a flawless reproduction of the notes?"

"Oh yes! I'm one hundredd percent certain!" Cheska told him. Johanna raised an eyebrow at the oldest brother.

"Then thank you very much, you're incredible!" He told her, picking up a massive stack of paper. Johanna met his gaze, it was fiery and ready to go. She felt herself blushing as he held her gaze and quickly she looked away. "Alright, lets get these back to the library!" Edward told everyone.

What the hell was that? She thought uneasily, shaking away the goosebumps on her arms.

"They should have related materials there." Alphonse said, dropping a stack of paper in Denny's hand. Brosch groaned at the weight of the paper and Johanna chuckled at his ever present attitude. It seemed Denny Brosch wasn't feeling very helpful today.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot about your fee!" Edward said as more of an after thought. He reached into his his jacket thoughtfully, returning to where Cheska and Johanna stood. He turned to Cheska, handing her a check. "You shouldn't have any problems cashing it, but if you do, here's my registration number." Cheska unfolded the paper and immediately her face went pale, her jaw slack. Johanna looked at the paper over her shoulder and nearly choked on air.

_How many zeros are there?!_ Johanna thought, feeling faint. She refrained from letting her mouth fall open.

"I couldn't possibly accept this!" Cheska sputtered. Edward grinned at her.

"Of course you can! You're a real life saver, Cheska!" Cheska, now more blanch than snow, nodded her head silently.

"Thank you so muhuhuch!" The girl bawled, clutched the check to her chest. "Thank you Mister and Missus Elric!" Johana froze, looking at Edward who wore an equally horrified expression.

"Oh no, we're not married." Johanna informed Cheska.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed..."

"How old do you think I am lady?!" Edward asked in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry!" Cheska turned to Johanna, bowwing her apologies. "Please forgive me! I must have missed your last name!"

"Calm down, it's okay!" Johanna told her, patting her head. Johanna opened her mouth to speak, but once again Edward interrupted her.

"It's Allen. Her name is Johanna Allen." Edward said, just like he had at Central Command. Johanna's jaw clenched and her posture straightened. She glared at Edward, seething. He looked at her guiltily, now she knew he was hiding something from her. Quietly, Johanna excused herself, stepping around Edward. He cringed at the sight of her glare and her sudden change in demeanor didn't go unnoticed by anyone. "Johanna..." Edward sighed, politely excusing himself from the others. This is what he'd been afraid of since day one, this inevitable conversation. He followed her into the hallway, catching her wrist in his hand. Johanna tore away from him.

"I know my name, Edward." She spat angrily, not once looking away from him. "And it's not Johanna Allen." Edward swallowed and Johanna turned, heading down the stairs in silence. Edward knew deep down that this wasn't the end of the conversation.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Alphonse asked quietly. He startled Edward, who hadn't heard him leave the apartment. Edward shook his head and Alphonse sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder. Al didn't need to tell Edward how bad of an idea it was to keep her status a secret from her. When she found out the truth, Johanna would undoubtedly be angry with him. How do you tell someone they're legally dead, though? Alphonse thought, completely understand why Edward had kept it from her. He spared a glance at his brother, his face full of expression. Apparently Alphonse wasn't the only one who wondered the same thing.

* * *

><p>Johanna sat silently in the room they'd taken over at Central City Library. She glared at the brothers in front of her while Edward and Alphonse situated themselves and Doctor Marcoh's notes at a nearby table. The manuscript took up the entire table space.<p>

"I don't understand, these are cookbooks. What could they possibly have to do with Alchemy?" Brosch asked, placing the last stack on the table. Edward had already picked up volume one and thoroughly he began to read it through, attempting to ignore the hole being glared into his back.

"Alchemy is a powerful art. It can be incredibly dangerous if misused." Edward told him. His thoughts jumped to Johanna and he fought the urge to look over his shoulder. She and him were a perfect example of how dangerous alchemy could be. "In order to prevent it's mis-use, alchemic notes are often encrypted." Edward gestured to the notes in his hand. "These are designed to look like recipes to the average person, but they're actually advanced Alchemic Formulas. Only the alchemist who originally wrote them can understand."

"If they're so heavily encrypted, then how will you be able to read them?" Johanna snorted, a smirk tugging at her lips. Edward barely looked at her and Johanna stifled a growl.

"It's not going to be easy. We'll have to use all of our alchemic knowledge." Edward said grabbing up a stack of papers and dumping them onto the coffee table in front of Johanna.

"What's this for?" She asked mildly, her eyebrow raised.

"You're helping." Edward told her. It wasn't a request and his tone left little room for argument.

"No." Johanna refused, taking the little room and running with it. Edward had to force his jaw shut and Alphonse shuddered at her tone.

"What do you mean '_no_'?" Edward parroted, his hands on his hips. Brosch shifted awkwardly looking over at Alphonse and Ross. Al shook his head, this was not an argument they wanted to get into.

"I mean no. I've helped you enough, I've excavated burned out buildings, saved a young woman from being buried alive under books," Johanna paused thoughtfully, bringing a finger to her lips. "Oh, yeah. I saved your life as well. I'm done helping liars." Her words cut like a knife and her glare was just a piercing.

Edward remained quiet, his hands at his sides. He knew this argument was coming, he just didn't know when. Brosch cleared his throat, quietly excusing himself and Ross followed. Johanna took the silence in the room as her cue to ask the question that had been burrowing holes in her teeth since that day in Mustang's office.

"Why do you keep calling me Johanna Allen?" She said, a surprisingly calm note in her voice. Edward sighed looking at the ground. Johanna watched him expectantly.

"Because Johanna Albrecht no longer exists." Edward said finally. He dared a cautious glance at Johanna, wishing he hadn't. He could see her resolve fading, her hard expression softening in confusion. It was sad and made Edward frown.

"What do you mean?" Johanna said quietly. Her voice wasn't loud or hard like it had been just a few minutes ago. It was soft, broken, full of emotion. It only made Edward's frown deepen. Johanna waited patiently for Edward to answer her question. He seemed to be thinking about what to say, which worried Johanna. Alphonse stood from his chair, standing a few feet from Johanna, purposely just out of arms reach.

"Johanna, the state no longer recognizes Johanna Albrecht as a living person." The words weren't hard to say but he found that he had great difficulty telling them to Johanna.

"According to the State of Amestris, Jonathan and Johanna Albrecht are both dead." Edward said as calmly as he could. His words stung and Johanna flinched as they ran through her head over and over again.

_Dead? But I'm right here!_ Johanna thought frantically, wrapping her arms around herself. Edward frowned, looking up at his brother.  
>"How long have you known?" The question was quiet, Edward had barely caught it. His mouth went dry, this was the question he had been dreading. "Edward?" Johanna asked after he had taken too long to answer. She looked at him sadly and it took everything he had not to pull her into his chest. The broken look she'd given him was too much.<p>

"Since..." Edward trailed off, taking a deep breath. "Since that we found your father's journal." Johanna took a deep breath and then when she felt a sob creeping up her throat she took another. Betrayal, that's what Johanna felt. Complete and utter betrayal of her trust. Her eyes burned, threatening tears and she tried to blink them away. She was sick to her stomach and she couldn't look at either of the boys in front of her.

"Why?" She asked, not entirely sure what she was asking.

"I can't tell you that..." Edward said, ashamed of himself. He could stare down a chimera, a gun, a madman with the ability to deconstruct his insides, but when it came to making Johanna cry, he found himself retreating. "It's classified." He lied. Johanna bit her lip, looking at him in disbelief.

"Who can?" Johanna snapped. Edward remained quiet.

_I can_. Edward thought bitterly. Johanna watched him silently, the pieces falling into place. The Colonel had been there that day as well.

"I-I thought we said no more secrets, Edward. You promised me at Marcoh's, you said no more secrets." The dam behind Johanna's eyes broke and her tears came en masse now. She glared at the brother's Elric.

"Johanna, I-" Edward sputtered.

"Stop." Johanna felt her blood boiling with every word he spoke. "I don't want to hear anymore!" Johanna crossed to the door, placing her hand on the knob.

"Where are you going?" Johanna froze, angry that Edward would have the gall to question her.

"I'm going to get answers! And if not from you, then I'll find Mustang!" Johanna growled, opening the door and slamming it loudly behind her

* * *

><p>Johanna fumed, coming to a stop at outside of Mustang's temporary office. Silently she put her hands on the door, taking a deep breath. Without further thought, Johanna flung the doors open. They slammed against the walls, catching the attention of Mustang and his team.<p>

"Miss Albrecht," The Colonel said as he looked up from his desk. Hawkeye stood by his side, eyeing Johanna up and down. "This is an unexpected visit. Had you come by any later, I would've been gone."

"Don't you mean Miss Allen?" Johanna rudely stated. Roy Mustang stiffened, quietly placing the pen in his hand on the desk. The Colonel clasped his hands in front of his face, eyeing the young girl over his knuckles.

"I see he finally told you." Mustang said evenly. Elric was going to hear about this later. Mustang sighed, gesturing to the chair opposite of him. Johanna eyed it hesitantly before sitting down. Colonel Mustang's lackeys already seemed to return to their work, but every now and then their eyes would casually glance up in Johanna and the Colonel's direction.

Mustang began to rummage through his desk, glancing up at Johanna as he did so. Johanna watched him with mild curiosity as a worn journal was pulled from the third drawer that the Colonel opened.

"My dad's journal," She gawked. Mustang placed it on the desk quietly and Johanna reached for it, only to have it pulled from under her finger tips.

"Your father was a brilliant scientist." Mustang said to her, not taking his eyes off of her. Johanna narrowed her eyes at him. "That being said, his crimes committed against the State of Amestris are unforgivable."

"_Crimes_?" Johanna asked, unable to take her eyes off of the journal under his hand.

"Doctor Jonathan Albrecht stands accused of several counts of conspiracy, several counts of theft against the state and finally, manslaughter in the first degree." The Colonel said coldly. Johanna tore her eyes from her father's journal, angered by Mustang's word.

"My father would never kill anyone!" Johanna glared at the soldier. Slowly, The Colonel slid the journal towards Johanna, opening it to a specific page. Johanna eyed its suspiciously, taking the book from the desk before he had a chance to snatch it again. Her eyes followed the words on the page, not quite understanding what she was reading. She looked at Mustang, obvious confusion on her face.

"Your father committed a taboo among alchemist, breaking several Amestrian laws in the process. Through my interaction with the Elric Brothers and what they have told me, it would seem there is a doorway known as The Gate of Truth and beyond that gate lays all of the alchemic knowledge in the world." He paused to make sure Johanna was still following him. "It would seem that the knowledge is accessible, but it comes at a price."

"That doesn't explain any of your accusations!"

"Look at the date on the entry there..." The Colonel stated, pointing to the first entry. Johanna followed his finger, it read February 18, 1913. "And now look at this date here." He told her, pointing to another date. Johanna sighed, not under standing what this exercise was supposed to teach her.

"April, 1915." She shrugged. "I don't see what two years has to do with any-" Johanna stopped, the pieces clicking into place. _Two years... __I was gone for two years..._ "He... He's accused of killing me?! But I'm not dead!"

"We know that, but it doesn't change the fact that a new identity could keep you safe. If Doctor Albrecht shared his research with anyone, if the wrong person found out about The Gate of Truth, where you had been these past few years..." The Colonel trailed off, he didn't need to finish that statement. Johanna shuddered at the things less savory scientists would do to her.

Johanna stared silently at the floor under her feet. She was frozen in her spot, unsure of herself and everything she heard. Johanna's eyes burned and footsteps approached her from behind the desk. The Colonel stood tall over Johanna, she had to crane her neck to look at his face.

"I understand it's a lot to take in, Fullmetal was supposed to explain it to you."

"He said it was classified." Johanna whispered, stifling a sob. The Colonel smirked.

"Sounds like Elric, he never was the sentimental type." The Colonel tried to elicit a smile from Johanna, but realizing he was failing caused him to heave an awkward sigh. He wasn't the sentimental type either. "Don't be angry with them, the brother's get tunnel vision, but they mean well." Johanna sniffed, contemplating his words. She understood now, why they hadn't told her, but it still didn't calm the betrayal she felt.

"Can I... Can I keep the journal?" Johanna whispered, realizing it was the only thing she really had left of her father. Mustang looked up at Hawkeye, empathy evident in her eyes. She felt for the girl and Mustang knew why; both of their fathers had betrayed them.

"When I looked it over, I could barely make heads or tails of his notes so for now, I see no problem with it." The Colonel said, despite his better judgement. Johanna said nothing, but the way she looked at The Colonel spoke louder than any words could. That journal meant the world to her and right now not even Roy Mustang could take that away from her.

* * *

><p>Johanna sat quietly on a bench at the train station where she had been sitting the entire day. She pulled her knees to her chest, staring at the tenth train to board in the station today. She sighed, clutching her meager coin purse in her hand, staring at the ticket window indecisively. She wanted to run, to leave, but she didn't know where to go. Resembool crossed her mind, but she quickly shook the thought away, the Elric's would find her there, Winry would undoubtedly tell them where she was. She could always return to East City... Johanna shook her head. There was nothing for her to return to in East City, her mom was long dead and now she supposed her father was as well.<p>

Johanna's eyes traveled to her father's journal which sat untouched on the bench next to her. Slowly her hand hovered over it. Johanna flinched as if it had burned her and a train whistled noisily in the background. Johanna glanced again up at the ticketing station. Did she want to leave? She wasn't sure, deep down not really, but on the surface she was hurt and that feeling seemed to cut her deep. She sighed again, pulling her knees tighter to her chest. This is how it had been the past few hours.  
>Again Johanna reached for her journal. She picked it up slowly, almost afraid it would bite her. She flipped it open, purposely turning past the pages she was forced to read earlier, hoping to find something in this journal would help her to make up her mind. Johanna growled as her eyes skimmed alchemic equation after alchemic equation.<p>

_Great. Even when I wanna run away from him I can't._ Johanna sneered silently, angrily flipping several pages. Johanna hummed to herself thoughtfully, stopping suddenly, her eyes falling on a recipe. "This looks yummy." Johanna mused, silently reading off the ingredients to a beef stew that was hastily scrawled on a page. "I never knew my dad could... cook..." Johanna paused, narrowing her eyes at the page. She turned several more pages, all of them covered in more recipes. Then Johanna remembered who her father worked with. Doctor Marcoh. Then she remembered what the Elric Brothers were currently doing.

"I have to show them!" Johanna jumped to her feet, the train station around her forgotten. She'd gotten her sign, the one she'd been waiting for all day, and somewhere deep down Johanna's heart twisted with guilt. She glanced at her surroundings, the final whistle blowing as the train slowly departed the station. Johanna had been ready to leave them, to abandon them, but now she knew she never could, and every step she ran from the train station helped to solidify that claim.

* * *

><p>Edward groaned, tossing aside yet another volume and grabbing the next, placing it quietly in front of him and flipping it open. His eyes hurt from reading all day and his head from all of the thinking they had done. Edward sighed, putting down his pen and flexing his hand. It wasn't his eyes or his head that bothered him though. For the hundredth time today his mind drifted to Johanna. She'd stormed out earlier and hadn't returned yet and the worry was creeping up his spine little by little.<em> I'm done helping liars!<em> The words echoed through his head and he grimaced. If he was her, he wouldn't come back either. He'd seriously betrayed her trust and now he sat here pouting over his notes, barely able to concentrate.

"I'm worried about her too, brother." Alphonse spoke suddenly, pulling Edward from his thoughts.

"I'm not worried about her." Edward lied. Al knew he was fibbing, Edward had been distracted all day, but he'd been too stubborn to run after her and forbade Alphonse to go. "What if she hates us?" Edward suddenly asked. Al paused, wanting to reassure him that that wasn't the case, but in all honestly he didn't believe that himself. "I'd deserve it if she did." Ed sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. His plan was to wait for her to come back, but he expected her return hours ago. With every hour she didn't come back the worse he found himself feeling. "I'm going after her." he said finally, standing up, realizing the ball was in his court.

No sooner had Edward decided to hunt Johanna down, than the doors to their study room flew open. Edward turned, surprised to find Johanna standing in the doorway, breathing heavily; the girl looked like she'd just run a marathon. Johanna hunched over, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Edward crossed to her side.

"I ran... All the way... Here." Johanna said between pants. Edward felt his body tense and immediately he checked the halls for any signs of a pursuer.

"Johanna are you hurt?" Alphonse asked, apparently Edward and him had immediately thought the worst. Frantically Johanna shook her head, standing up with some difficulty. Once she'd quelled their initial fears, Edward smirked at her.

"You seem out of shape Albrecht." He teased. Johanna glared at him, her breathing finally even.

"I ran all the way from the train station." She told him coolly. Edward swallowed a lump in his throat. Alphonse stiffened across the room.

_She was going to leave..._ Edward thought, his gut twisting painfully. He frowned up at Johanna, and she shared the look with him.

"I... I sat there all day looking at that stupid ticketing station..." She trailed off, unable to look at the brothers. She left the conversation at that, feeling too guilty to continue, and held her hand out. Edward took the journal she held out to him, looking at it silently. "I figured you two still needed my help... that is... if you'll accept it?"

"Of course we accept it..." Edward told her, still in shock that she had debated on leaving. Johanna nodded akwardly, pointing to the journal that still sat in Edward's hand, unopened.

"I think I found something." Johanna said, catching his attention. She studied the boy in front of her quietly. It seemed the news of her possible departure stirred something inside of him, disappointment? Fear? Johanna wasn't sure. She grabbed for the notebook, her hands grazing his as she opened it to the page she discovered earlier. Johanna felt her cheeks flush as her fingers brushed against the back of his hand, but she pushed the feeling aside, pointing to the page in front of the. Edward's jaw dropped.

"What is it, brother?"

"Johanna... what? How?" Edward could barely form sentences as his eyes skimmed the recipe on the page and several pages back. Johanna grinned at him widely.

"It's my father's journal, Mustang gave it to me earlier." Johanna shrugged. "I remembered Marcoh saying they worked together and when I found the recipes I knew what they were. I had to show you guys." Edward watched as Johanna took a seat on the couch, leaning back into the cushions. Edward stared after the girl who sat on the couch, a satisfied smile on her face. Her father's journal was the key to cracking Marcoh's notes, and she had brought it to them. Johanna groaned, feeling eyes on her, and looked up to catch Edward staring at her expectantly. "Vamoose!" She shooed him with a smile. "Don't you have deciphering to do?" She asked michievously. Edward grinned at her, the train station forgotten, and again took his seat at the table.

"Alright Al, lets crack these notes." He said, picking his pen up from where he left it on the table.

* * *

><p>Edward and Alphonse had been at it for hours after Johanna returned and he was happy with the progress they had made. Her father's journal wasn't completely a word for word decipher, but it had helped immensely.<p>

"Brother, I'm going to get some fresh air. Do you wanna join me?" Al asked, standing up from his chair.

"Fresh air?" Edward asked. Al didn't need fresh air, but Edward supposed a change of scenery would do them good. "Sure Al. Hey Johanna, do you wanna-" Edward stopped as he turned to the couch. Johanna had fallen asleep some time in the night and one of Marcoh's volumes sat half read on her chest.

"I guess all that running wore her out." Alphonse chuckled, crossing the room and opening the door. Edward smiled, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair.

"Go ahead, Al, I'll meet you outside." Al nodded, leaving the room. Edward chuckled, walking over to where Johanna lay. He couldn't help but notice how peaceful she was when she slept, the cute way her lips were parted didn't escaped his attention either. Edward frowned, shaking his head, and those thoughts, away. As quietly as he could, he removed the notes, replacing them with his jacket, but not before brushing a stray, dark curl from her eyes. "I'm sorry I lied to you." Ed blurted out before he could stop himself. He cursed himself silently, but when Johanna didn't stir, he continued. "I made you a promise and even as I made it I knew I couldn't keep it. I don't know what made you come back today, but I promise I will never lie to you again. You deserve that much." Edward told her. He went to turn away when a hand reached out and took his own.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Edward felt the heat in his cheeks rising as Johanna's sleepy whisper met his ears. He turned to Johanna, who smiled up at him sleepily. "Going somewhere?" She mumbled, trying to sound coy only to come off exhausted.

"Yeah, Al thinks a change of scenery is in order so we're going to get some fresh air. Wanna come?" He asked her. Johanna shook her head, snuggling into his jacket. Again Edward's face flushed.

"No thanks... I'm sleepy..." She sighed. Edward smiled at her crossing to the door. "Hey Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not going any where, kay?" Edward gave her a half smile and Johanna continued. "Keep the light on for me?" Johanna asked. To anyone else it would seem like a random statement, maybe that's even how Johanna meant it, but to Edward it showed that she still trusted him.

"I told you I would, didn't I?" Edward grinned at her. Quietly he closed the door behind him, turning off down the hall.

"At least she didn't kill you." Brosch teased from his chair. Ross had gone home for the evening and he was certain he'd have a fight to break up when Johanna came back earlier.

"Shut up." Edward narrowed his eyes at the man. Brosch smirked at him, leaning his head against the wall. Edward stalked away, but not before Brosh began to whistle "_Sitting in a Tree._"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN oh man the fluff was real thsi chapter, eyyy. Are you guys ready to learn some more of Johanna's back story :) because I am.**

**Also. If you guys aren't doing anything, go check out _Silverw0lf-sama_! he's got several awesome stories started and he's working diligently on a League of Legends tale about a boy from our world who has been chosen as a Summoner! It is off to a spectacular start!**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL!**


	12. A Monument to Our Sins

**Moxxie: Happy Halloween! Today is Boo-Day and i have made every dress up in cute costumes! **

**Fai Florite: I'm Big Kitty Meow! And this here is Little Kitty! *Points to Sakura* And that's Big Puppy and Little Puppy! *Points to Kurogane and Syaoran***

**Syaoran: *Purses lips, mutters quietly to himself***

**Kurogane: DON'T CALL ME THAT. It's bad enough you made that our name is Oto, now i have to DRESS like one!**

**Fai: But Kuro-Puu!**

**Moxxie: Yeah, Kuro-puu! Be nice! It's Halloween *Pulls on Kurogane's fake ears.**

**Kurogane: *Seething***

**Edward: Pfft, they didn't get me in a stupid costume.**

**Moxxie: That's what you think. Johanna?**

**Johanna: Yeah we got one just for you! *Pulls out Cat Costume* We had to search the kids section for your size so you can be... TINY KITTY!**

**Sakura: Ooo I love Tiny Kitties! They're so cute and small and lovable and-**

**Edward: I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! *gets up to chase Moxxie and Johanna***

**Kurogane: NOT I'F I DO IT FIRST! *follows Edward***

**Fai: Well, while Kuro-Puu and Eddy-Nii are chasing the writer and the Secondary Protagonist, Let's do the disclaimer, shall we? The writer acknowledges that Fullmetal Alchemist, it's characters and story lines are creative properties of Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix and it's subsidiaries. All OC's, and original story lines are, however, creative properties of Moxxie Russo.**

**Sakura: MEOW!**

* * *

><p>"Ham and Cheese with mayo on rye!" Johanna called happily as she approached Denny Brosch. He looked up from his seat, suspiciously eyeing the sandwich she held out to him. "Hold the pickles."<p>

"You are an angel from heaven." The man murmured as his stomach growled loudly. Johanna shared a look with Maria Ross, stifling a grin as Brosch took a giant bite of his sandwich.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget yours." Johanna told Maria, fishing into her bag for another sandwich. Maria's stomach grumbled loudly, causing the Lieutenant to blush.

"He's right, you are an angel." Ross told Johanna as she took her lunch.

"Oh stop." Johanna smiled, entering the library's study. Johanna wasn't surprised to find Edward and Alphonse right where she left them. Quietly, Johanna crossed the room to the table, putting her bag down next to Al. The youngest Elric turned to her, looking away from the paper in front of him.

"Welcome back, Johanna." He said, a small smile evident in his voice. "I was starting to think you got lost."

"Noooo." Johanna told him sheepishly. Alphonse shook his head, chuckling as he did. "Okay, fine, so I'm not exactly familiar with with Central yet. But I made it to the sandwich shop and back and that's all that counts!" Johanna turned to Edward who still hadn't looked up from his book. "Since you didn't give me a good answer before I left, I wasn't entirely sure what you wanted, so I bought a couple different kinds... Edward?"

"Hmm..." Edward hummed, causing Johanna's eye to twitch.

"Are you even listening to me?" He hummed again. Johanna glanced at Alphonse, who shrugged in response.

"When brother puts his nose in a book, good luck getting him out of it." Johanna grinned mischievously at his words.

"Edward, Al and I are running away to join the circus."

"Kay..." Johanna frowned, not the reaction she wanted. His lack of interest annoyed her and she stepped closer to him, taking a seat on the edge of the table.

"Hey! Shorty!" She yelled, only to get the same reaction. Johanna narrowed her eyes at him, Very well then. She thought, snatching the manuscript from his hands.

"Hey! What's the big idea-" Edward went to argue only to have a sandwich shoved half way down his throat. He began to choke and coughing loudly he removed the sand which from his mouth. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"No, quite the opposite, actually. Do you two realize how long you've been in here?" Johanna snapped at him. Edward stopped, counting off on his fingers. Johanna growled. "A week, you've been in here a week. Edward, you've barely slept and hardly eaten."  
>"I'm too busy to eat." Edward told her matter of factly, reaching for the manuscript she held. he growled as Johanna jerked it out of his reach. "Johanna, give me the damn notes." He gave her his best death glare.<p>

"Reach for this one more time before that sandwich is gone and you'll lose your other arm." Johanna threatened, returning the glare.  
>"I'd listen to her brother, you are looking peckish." Alphonse told him. Edward growled, realizing how quickly he lost that battle. Begrudgingly he picked up his sandwich, taking a bite.<p>

"There, are you happy?" He asked, his mouth full.

"Quite. Now don't talk with your mouth fool." Johanna chided him, pleased with herself. Edward growled, fighting the urge to shove the rest of his sandwich in her face.

"Uhm, hello?" A voice squeaked from the door. Johanna and Edward ceased their leering to look up at the newcomer. Both were surprised to see Cheska at the door.

"Hi Cheska!" Johann grinned happily, shoving Edward's shoulder before standing up from where she sat on the table top. Cheska smiled at her giving a slight wave.

"I heard I'd find you guys here." Cheska said, bowing deeply. "I just wanted to thank you guys for everything." Johanna furrowed her brow, looking over at Edward. He, too, was confused.

"What are you thanking us for? You did all the work." Edward brushed her off.

"Because of you I was able to to transfer my mother to an excellent hospital! I don't know how to thank you!" Cheska gushed. Johanna smiled as Edward's cheeks went red. Johanna's heart warmed as he tried his best to be nonchalant about it, though Johanna could tell Cheska's words mean alot to him.

"It was no big deal, really."

"Have you had any luck deciphering it so far?" Cheska's question was innocent enough, though it still made Edward frown.  
>"Eh heh... heh..." Al chuckled, scratching the back of his armored head. They had made some progress thanks to the help of Doctor Albrecht's journal, but now it seemed they'd hit a brick wall.<p>

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Cheska smiled at them, hoping to relieve the awkwardness. Johanna opened her mouth to agree, as another unexpected visitor entered the room.

"Yo!" He boasted, his hand raised above his head.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes!" Ed gasped suddenly. Johanna bit her lip upon seeing how rigidly Brosch and Ross stood behind him, it was definitely a gesture which looked out of place when directed at Maes Hughes.

"Hello Lieutenant Colonel." Johanna grinned, this time remembering to use her right hand to salute. Hughes stopped, smiling at her.  
>"I see you've been practicing, Miss Allen." Hughes emphasized her new last name, winking at her, before turning his attention to the Elric brothers. "Major Armstrong told me you two were here! What gives Ed? Can't even take a day off to stop by my office and catch me up?" The Lieutenant Colonel frowned at him playfully.<p>

"No." Edward grumbled. The last thing he needed now was Hughes distracting him.

"Ah, it's just as well, I've been busy too. My little Alicia turns three next week! We've been busy planning her birthday!" Without so much as a pause, Hughes brandished his wallet, opening it as a row of pictures fell out of it. He shoved them into Edward's hands. Edward growled his eyebrow twitching. "In all seriousness, we've had quite a bit of stress to deal with lately. We're still trying to get the Tucker chimera situation settled." Edward froze, silently handing Hughes back his mess of pictures. Johanna watched as both boys looked at the table in front of them sadly. She frowned as she met eyes with Edward, asking a silent question. Edward ignored her, Nina's death not something he wanted to talk about. "Sorry... I guess that brings up some bad memories... Anyways..." Hughes frowned, taking a seat in the chair across form the brothers. "As if things weren't bad enough already, the First Branch of the Library just had to burn down in the middle of all this."

"That's been a problem?" Johanna blurted out. Hughes frowned at her, nodding his head.

"A big one. All our case records were stored in the stacks at that location. Trying to work without 'em hasn't been a picnic, let me tell you." Johanna knit her brows together, exchanging a look with Edward and Alphonse. She grinned at Hughes.

"Lieutenant Colonel, what if I told you we could get those files for you?" Johanna asked him mischievously.

"What? How?" Johanna nudged Cheska with her elbow, causing the poor girl to jump. Cheska's mouth formed an "Oh" of realization and she paused, thoughtfully.

"Well I have read the Military's criminal case files and I do remember them all." Cheska said dumbly, still not quite with the plan. Hughes slapped the table in front of him, startling everyone sitting around it.

"That's all I needed to hear lady! You're hired!" Hughes said excitedly. "My office pays well, so don't worry about that." Cheska barely had time to respond as the Lieutenant Colonel grabbed the back of her collar, practically dragging her out the door.  
>"Sorry Cheska..." Johanna squeaked, suddenly pitying the girl.<p>

"Poor, poor Cheska." Edward murmured, waving her off silently.

"She'll be fine, brother."

"Yeah, they're both manic as ever. She'll survive." Johanna said. Edward took this time to snatch the manuscript back from her. Johanna glared at him.

"I'll eat my sandwich, I promise." Ed told her, taking another bite of his sandwich, just to show he meant it.

"As long as you eat it." She sighed, returning to her seat on the couch. Johanna grabbed up one of Marcoh's volumes, throwing Edward a suspicious look, before flipping it open.

* * *

><p>The brothers worked diligently, Johanna had to give them that, but by day ten Johanna was burnt out. She helped them as much as she could, but once her limited knowledge failed her, Edward had her practice her alchemy. She was getting much better at it and today she successfully managed to transmute one of the wooden chairs into a wooden ball. Now her and Denny Brosch sat on the floor outside of the study room, rolling it between themselves quietly.<p>

"I gotta hand it to those boys. Their dedication is a thing of it's own." Brosch sighed, rolling the ball to Johanna.

"That's not dedication. Dedication is practicing racquetball for a few hours everyday, or writing a paper on how long it takes for grass to grow." Johanna returned the ball to Denny. "That in there," She pointed to the door for emphasis. "Is insanity."

"Well, whatever it is, those boys have it." Maria Ross chuckled from her chair. Suddenly a loud crash rang from the other side of the door.

"To hell with it!" Edward shouted from within. Johanna was the first one to the door and she flung it open, her heart beating a mile a minute. To say the room was trashed would've been an understatement. Books lay scattered on the floor, the remaining chairs were cast aside and right in the middle of the mess sat Edward and Alphonse.

"What did you guys do to this place?" Johanna wondered aloud as she looked at the devastation. Neither of the boys answered her and she frowned, kneeling in front of them. "Hey," She said gently, placing an equally gentle hand on each of their knees. "Don't get angry because you can't crack it. Tell you what? I'll look through the notes again and-"

"We did crack it." Al whispered. Johanna gasped.

"Well that's great!" Johanna said happily. Edward looked up at her, his eyes a flurry of emotion, which cause Johanna to pause in her celebrations.

"There's nothing great about this." Edward pulled away from Johanna, causing her hand to fall to the floor. "This is the devil's research, it should've been destroyed. Doctor Marcoh was right. It's evil."

"Edward, I don't underst-" Edward looked up at Johanna, silencing her. Slowly he reached behind him, pulling out her fathers journal and handing it to her and she silently took it from him.. Edward bit his lip, he had to tell her, he'd promised her no more secrets.  
>"Your father's journal was the key for Doctor Marcoh's code. They worked closely together on it." Edward paused sadly. He took Johanna's hand in his, squeezing it. "Johanna, what I'm going to tell you wont be pretty, but I promised you nothing but the truth." Johanna hesitated, searching in his eyes for a clue. She found nothing, they only stared back at her sadly.<p>

"Tell me." Johanna breathed, nodding her head once. Edward sighed, his grip on her hand tightening.

"Tim Marcoh and Jonathan Albrecht discovered how to create a Philosopher's Stone, the main ingredient of which is..." Edward paused, steeling himself. The last thing he wanted to see was Johanna's pain, but he knew it was inevitable now. Everything she got for an answer was cruel and Edward felt like that wasn't going to change any time soon. "The main ingredient for a Philosopher's Stone is human life." He spat the words like they were poison.

Johanna's blood ran cold and she inhaled a deep, shaky breath. Her body began to tremble. That couldn't be possible, what had happened with her two years ago was an accident, that Johanna was sure of, but her father would never use human life like that... Would he? Slowly Johanna looked at her father's journal, her eyes burning. She felt so foolish, realizing that yes, he would, If he could do it to his own flesh and blood, why not everybody else? The answers had been right there the whole time, she just didn't want to believe it.

"No..." She whispered, a slight sob escaping her throat. "No!" Johanna screamed, chucking the journal across the room. It hit the opposite wall with a loud thud. Johanna had thrown it so hard, the journal came unbound, the papers inside fluttering to the floor. She collapsed on the ground, her head in Edward's lap. The air in the room was stagnant, suffocating, and she felt like she couldn't breath. She could feel all eyes on her, pitying her, as she cried. _My father was a monster..._ She thought bitterly, taking fistfuls of Edward's shirt.

Edward moaned, a sign of his frustration, his sadness and his anger. The room was silent, save for Johanna's cries, and he frowned at her, watching her trembling shoulders. With his free hand he ran his fingers through her hair, before resting his palm above her ear.

"I'm sorry, Johanna." Edward sighed, looking up at Al. His younger brother looked away, heaving a sigh of his own, before resting a hand on Johanna's shoulder. Again, Edward began to stroke her hair. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

><p>Alphonse and Edward sat quietly in their hotel room. Johanna shut herself in the bed room when they arrived nearly an hour ago. It had only been ten minutes since her sobbing ceased, bringing an eerie silence to the room.<p>

"Maybe we should check on her, brother?" Alphonse said quietly. Edward had been spacing out, but Al's words had brought him back to reality. Both brothers glanced at the closed door before coming to a silent agreement. The brothers stood at the same time, Edward leading the way to her door.

"Johanna?" Edward knocked quietly. There was no answer and Edward frowned at Alphonse. "We're coming in." Edward said matter of factly, turning the knob and pushing the door open.

Johanna laid quietly in her bed, facing away from the door. She heard the brother's knocks, but ignored them, deciding not to answer. She didn't want to see anyone right now. The door squeaked as it opened and Johanna closed her eyes, feigning sleep.  
>"Johanna?" Edward whispered. Johanna bit her lip, but she didn't move. She didn't want to talk to anyone either, she didn't feel like finding her voice. Johanna hoped that if she remained quiet they would leave, but she had no such luck. Edward sighed as he entered her room, crossing to her bed.<p>

"What is it?" Alphonse whispered. There was a pressure on Johanna's bed and a shuffling of paper. Johanna was curious, and she fought to remain still. Edward said nothing but Alphonse gasped. "Is that-"

"It's the picture of her and her dad." Johanna's heart ached as he reminded her of that monster. "She tore it up and tossed it."  
><em>More like ripped it into thousands of <em>_pieces_. Johanna though bitterly. Again Edward sighed, taking a seat on the bed.

"It could've been worse than a torn picture, Brother." Al seemed to insinuate.

"I know Al, but..." Edward trailed off. His weight shifted and Johanna knew he was looking at her. "It was hard on us finding out about the stone, but imagine how it must feel knowing that someone you love was behind it." Johanna felt her eyes begin to water, and here she thought she was out of tears. "It's just been one thing after another for her, she just can't catch a break."

"But... When you think about it, we aren't so different from her..."

"Yeah, but we deserved what we got. We knew what we were meddling with, it was our choice." Edward paused, again the bed shifted. "Doctor Albrecht flew too close to the sun, but instead of burning his own wings, he set fire to her her's. It's just not fair." Johanna sobbed at his words and the brothers grew quiet. She had been caught.

After a few grueling seconds, there was a loud thunk, the sound of metal hitting the floor, and suddenly the pressure lifted from her bed. Johanna heard footsteps around her room and the rustling of fabric as it slid down the wall in front of her.

"It's not fair, but she doesn't have to go through it along." Alphonse said finally.

"No, she doesn't." Edward said, his voice mere inches in front of her. There was a sound of crackling energy, a transmutation, and Johanna could no longer stifle her curiosity. Despite her better judgement, Johanna opened her eyes. In front of her Edward sat, his back leaned up against the wall. This time she truly had been caught, the oldest Elric brother was staring right at her. Their eyes met and Johanna froze, not sure what to do. She didn't want to talk. She wasn't even sure if she could find her voice. Edward gave her a weak smile as he extended his hand to the bed. In front of her, he placed part of the picture that she had torn into pieces on the bed in front of her

A silent tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at it, realizing what piece it was. Somehow Edward had managed to transmute back together the pieces that held her smiling face. Again the pair caught eyes and he threw her a lopsided grin, before tilting his head back against the wall with a contented sigh. Johanna wiped her face, suddenly not caring if they saw her move. Despite how her life was currently, she couldn't help but feel like the luckiest girl in Amestris.

The day she returned to East City, from where ever it was her father sent her, could have gone very differently, somehow she ended up with these two brothers, instead of wandering the street and catching her death. Her heart fluttered as she looked up at Edward. His eyes were closed and his chest moved even up and down. He'd fallen asleep in here on her floor, just so she didn't have to be alone. Somewhere deep down there were butterflies and a small smile crept to Johanna's face. What a lucky girl indeed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN I bet you guys saw that coming bc you're so smart, huh? That's okay, bc the biggest twist is yet to come :) duhn duhn DUUUUUUHN. Also and League of Legends fans? I'm currently writing a short League of legends story, will probably be about 5-10 chapters. Will post shortly!**

**thirdly. If you guys aren't doing anything, go check out _Silverw0lf-sama_! he's got several awesome stories started and he's working diligently on a League of Legends tale about a boy from our world who has been chosen as a Summoner! It is off to a spectacular start!**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL!**


	13. Truth Hidden Within the Truth

**Moxxie: Hello readers! **

**Readers: HI MOXXIE!**

**Moxxie: Hello Cast!**

**Cast: HI MOXXIE!**

**Moxxie: Welcome to the next installment of Ready, Steady, Go! Is everyone as excited as me?!**

**JOhanna: Yes!**

**Alphonse: Yes!**

**Edward: No.**

**Johanna: Edward, why do you always have to be such a grumps. Can you be nice for me?**

**Edward: *Blushing profusely* I uh.. I'm not always a grumps! *stops as everyone is staring at him* Fine. I am _soooo_ excited for this chapter guys.**

**Moxxie: That's more like it! I**** acknowledge that Fullmetal Alchemist, it's characters and story lines are creative properties of Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix and it's subsidiaries. All OC's, and original story lines are, however, creative properties of me! No stealing!**

* * *

><p>The next day was spent with minimal words passed between the three friends. They were all disappointed in yesterdays events. Johanna made breakfast early, which was left untouched by the three of them. It wasn't until long after dinner time when the three teens finally came together, unable to avoid each other any longer.<p>

Johanna sat quietly on the couch holding the picture Edward gave her the night before, a small smiled playing on her face. The bathroom door creaked open and Johanna quickly shoved the picture into her pocket. Edward came walking into the room, freshly showered and fully dressed, a towel on his head. He vigorously dried his hair, only stopping once he saw Johanna.

"Hey." She said quietly, smiling at him. Edward's eyes softened, glad to hear her voice for the first time in what felt like ages.

"Hey." He returned just as quiet, almost afraid he'd scare her away if he was too loud. He hesitated before crossing the room and sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

Johanna watched with mild amusement as Edward ran his automail fingers through his damp hair, combing it out. She'd actually never seen him without his braid, Johanna just figured it was always like that. She watched him separate the pieces, failing miserably.

"Let me help you." Johanna laughed after a minute of watching him fumble. She sat up, moving behind Edward, and swatted his hands away, giving him no room to argue as she took the damp golden locks into her hands.

"Let go of my hair!" Edward groaned trying to pull away, only to have Johanna tighten her grip. He hissed in pain as his hair tugged against his scalp.

"Stop struggling or it'll turn out wrong." Johanna scolded him as she began to braid his hair. Edward felt his cheeks grow hot and he huffed crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You wear a braid every day, you'd think by now you'd know how to do it." She teased, to which Edward grumbled in response. Despite the dampness of his hair, Johanna marveled at how soft it was, something she found odd, considering. Johanna smiled to herself as she finished, proud of her braid. "Hair tie?" She asked as she reached over his shoulder with her free hand.

"Oh, here." Edward muttered, handing her the tie around his wrist. He didn't look at her, as his cheeks were still beet red, but from the corner of his eye he could see her smile.

"All done." Johanna sing songed. Ed found himself surprisingly disappointed and he went to thank her when the door opened and Al walked in. Quietly he crossed to the back of the couch, sitting on the floor with a loud thunk. Johanna and Edward exchanged curious glances. "Where have you been all day?"

"I just went for a walk. It's nice out today." Alphonse shrugged. The room went silent and Edward sighed, moving to sit on the couch. he propped his feet up on the coffee table and Johanna mimicked his actions, giving him a mischievous look. The pair chuckled at each other but then that too grew awkward.

"You two should really eat something." Alphonse said quietly, his eyes drifting to the three plates of untouched eggs and bacon Johanna made earlier. He smiled inwardly, noting the third plate.

"Not hungry." Edward sighed, staring up at the ceiling. Johanna's sentiments exactly, she hadn't had much of an appetite since yesterday either. Again the three grew silent. "You know..." Edward trailed off, raising his hand above him. "We tried so hard to grasp the truth before, but it always slipped away. Now that we've finally caught it... It turns out the truth is more cruel than the mystery." Edward grabbed at the air before letting his hand dropped to his side. Johanna chuckled bitterly and Edward cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I liked the lies better." She said grimly, shoving her hands in her pockets. Quietly she fingered the picture in her pocket.

"Elric Brothers! Lady Johanna! I know you're in there!" A Booming voice yelled, followed by a loud bang. Johanna jumped, startled by the sudden interruption. "Open up! This is Major Alexander Louis Armstrong!"

"Oh god..." Johanna groaned, her face blanching.

"What do we do?" Alphonse squeaked, kneeling behind the couch.

"We ignore him, that's what." Edward growled irritably. The last face he wanted to see was that big oaf. It seemed ignoring him was doing no good as his knocking grew more persistent. The door rattled dangerously on its hinges and Johanna cringed at the sound of splintering wood.

The door shuddered open and the Major stepped inside. Holding the knob in his gigantic hand. He seemed to sparkle, despite the lessened light of the room. He leered down at Johanna, Edward and Alphonse, his eyes wet with tears.

"Oh god! He tore off the doorknob!" Johanna squealed, staring wide eyed at the man.

"Hey! I have to pay for that!" Edward yelled at him, raising his fist angrily.

"I know what Marcoh's notes said, Edward Elric! Just like I know what Johanna's father has done!" Edward scowled from his seat on the couch, glaring daggers at Denny Brosch and Maria Ross. The two stood sheepishly behind the Major.

"We're sorry!" They said in unison.

"One secret! Is that too much to ask?!" Edward yelled.

"How tragic!" The Major continued, blubbering. "To think the legend of the Philosopher's Stone is built on such a terrible secret!" Johanna groaned at his dramatics, rubbing her temple. "I can't imagine the Military Being behind something like that. Often the truth is more cruel than we bargained for!"

"Wait! The truth!" Edward said suddenly, sitting upright in his seat. Johanna raised her eyebrow at him and Alex ceased his mewling. Edward's sudden exclamation had caught everyone's attention.

"What is it, brother?"

"Do you remember what Doctor Marcoh said at the station?" Edward asked his little brother. Johanna furrowed her brow. She remembered that the doctor had found them right before they were about to board. Doctor Marcoh handed Edward the piece of paper with the location of his notes on it, but she didn't remember him saying anything. "He told me to look closely, to find the truth hidden within the truth." Edward cracked a tight smile. "I didn't have a clue what he was talking about then, but now..."

"Like with his notes..." Johanna whispered suddenly, catching on to what Edward was hinting at.

"Exactly. What you can see on the surface is only a portion of the truth." Edward muttered, looking up at Johanna and Alphonse. "There's still more to find here." Johanna frowned, wishing that they would just let sleeping dogs lie. She didn't want to learn anymore secrets, Johanna didn't think she could handle it. Despite her doubts, Johanna couldn't get the wheels in her head to stop turning. Her ideas kept flowing, one after another.

"They had to have somewhere to conduct experiments, right?" Johanna said suddenly. Edward furrowed his brow, watching Johanna curiously. "Doctor Marcoh and my fa-" Johanna paused. She refused to recognize him as such. "Doctor Albrecht." She corrected herself. "They couldn't just... murder massive amounts of people without a work space right?"

"You're right." Edward breathed. he placed a hand on Johanna's head, a fiery look in his eyes. She was onto something and Edward was determined to figure out what. "Major, bring me a map of the city."

* * *

><p>The Major wasted no time in completing Edward's request and in a matter of minutes he returned with a map of Central City. It was laid out in brightly colored quadrants and was clearly meant for Military use. Most of the buildings were labeled with longitude and latitude as well as their names. Johanna had no idea what she was looking at but clearly everyone else did.<p>

"Currently there are four operational alchemy laboratories in Central with connections to the government." Alex insisted, pointing to several areas on the map. "To narrow it down even further, Marcoh and Albrecht worked at the Third Laboratory. We should start with that one as it is most suspect." Johanna hummed to herself, shaking her head. In her gut she felt like The major was incorrect.

"Have something to add?" Edward asked her, noticing her reaction to the Major's words. The way she eyed the map told him that she didn't agree. Johanna shrugged, pointing to the third laboratory.

"Doctor Albrecht would take me to his work at least once a week, if only to have lunch with him. I know I wasn't exactly looking, but there wasn't anything out of the ordinary there." Johanna murmured.

"Well perhaps it was in secret? If the Military is behind this, it would have been kept hush hush..." Major Armstrong said thoughtfully.  
>"There's too many variables." Johanna continued to express her disagreement. "I didn't exactly need special clearance to get into the building. Often times I just walked over after school." Johanna bit her lip, looking up at Edward. "They allow civilians inside on a regular basis, the postman, the cleaning crew, kids on school field trips. Not to mention the other workers being kept in the dark."<p>

"Johanna is right. Al and I have been to all the laboratories in the city and now that she's mentioned it I can't remember them doing any remarkable research..." Edward studied the map again, his eyes settling on a building labeled 'Fifth Laboratory'. " I thought there were only four labs, so why is there a fifth one on the map?" Johanna narrowed her eyes as she followed Edward's finger. He was right, there was a fifth laboratory labeled on the map. Johanna shifted on her knees, placing her elbows on the table as she leaned over the map to study it further.

"It was designed as a fifth laboratory for the state, but it isn't in use." Ross piped up, a tinge of disappointment in her voice. "Before they even opened it's doors they shut it down stating that the building isn't structurally sound." Johanna bit her lip as silent warning bells flared in her head.

_Why would they build a new building without making sure that the plans were safe first?_ The she saw it. As Johanna's eyes drifted lazily across the map, she realized why. Next to the condemned Laboratory Five was Central City Correctional Facility. Her heart dropped and she moaned in disgust.

"That's our place." She whispered.

"What makes you say that?" Edward asked. Slowly Johanna took his finger, moving it from where it sat on the Fifth Laboratory, to the image of the building next to it. Edward's hand went rigid under Johanna's and the two shared a pointed look.

"What is it, brother?" Alphonse asked.

"Laboratory Five is right next to a prison."

"Okay... so?" Brosch asked, clearly not caught up. Alphonse and the Major shared a gasp while Ross' face paled. Johanna looked up at Brosch sadly.

"What was the main ingredient of a Philosopher's Stone?" She asked him. Brosch frowned, recognition washing over his face.

"Oh god." The sergeant groaned, feeling sick to his stomach.

"There'd be plenty of condemned animals at the prison. Officially they'd be recorded as executed." Edward filled in the rest of the blanks.

"Why do I feel like we're getting involved in something really dangerous?" Maria Ross asked fearfully

"That's why we told you to pretend like you never heard anything." Alphonse told her matter of factly.

"This could be dangerous for everyone involved. If the Military is behind this, they'll do anything to stop their secrets from getting out." Edward said, looking at everyone around the room, his eyes stopping on Johanna. She stared down at the map under his palms and from the look on her face she was lost in thought. His chest ached guiltily as he realized just how much danger everyone in this room was in. Reason told him that Johanna was already involved, that her father saw to that personally, but it didn't make him feel any better.

Something prickled in his throat as she shifted her weight from one side to another. It was fear. He was afraid for her and to make matters worse she had no idea how much danger she was truly in. This laboratory made him feel uneasy and Edward suddenly wished he'd taught her more alchemy. In hindsight he realized that perhaps taking a day off of his research to teach her basic self defense may have been a good idea.

From the corner of his eyes, Edward realized Johanna had caught him staring. She gave him a tight smile before looking away, adjusting her arms absentmindedly. The black sweater she wore rode down her shoulder revealing the intricate tattoos that covered her entire back and chest. The black lines gave him a feeling of foreboding, like they had indeed scratched only the surface, like the real mystery was sitting on her back.

* * *

><p>Johanna shivered as she opened the window of their hotel room. It was cold outside and for a moment she debated on changing her sweater out for something heavier. Johanna decided against it, feeling she had no time. The boys had been trying to convince her to stay at the hotel all day, she knew they would jump at the first chance to leave her behind.<p>

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?" Edward disguised his hopeful tone as a jest. Deep down he wanted her to stay here as she wasn't a capable fighter, nor was her alchemy very strong.

"And let you two have all the fun? No way." Johanna grinned at him. Again Edward's stomach turned. He had no idea what awaited them at the Fifth laboratory, but his gut told him it wasn't 'fun.'

"Okay brother, the rope is ready when you are." Alphonse said, making sure the sheet rope was nicely secured to the heater attached to the wall. Johanna frowned as she looked out the window.

"Long way down." She gave a low whistle, trying her best to mask her fear. It was only three stories, but three stories was still high enough to break a few bones.

"Don't worry, Jo. I'll go first." Alphonse assured her. "If I fall it wont hurt me, plus I'll be there to catch you." Johanna smiled as he made his way to the window, his armor clunking on the pane as he finagled his way out. Once he was on the ground, he whispered up to Johanna to follow him down the makeshift rope. Before Johanna had a chance to follow him, Edward stopped her.

"Hang on a sec." Edward told her, rummaging in his pocket for something. He came out holding a piece of white chalk and held it out for Johanna to take. "I swiped it from the library. You may need to use your alchemy tonight."

"Oh... kay..." Johanna stuttered, taking it from him. Johanna grabbed the chalk and Edward took her hands in his.

"If it gets too dangerous, no matter what is happening with Al and I, put up a wall and run." Edward's tone was grave, and that combined with his touch sent shivers down Johanna's spine. All she could do was nod at him and silently swallow the lump in her throat. Edward gestured to the window behind her, trading his serious expression for a much lighter one. "Ladies first."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN God this next chapter is going to be so long. you guys might actually hate me for it. No. no I know you guys WILL hate me for it :( fair warning.**

**thirdly. If you guys aren't doing anything, go check out _Silverw0lf-sama_! he's got several awesome stories started and he's working diligently on a League of Legends tale about a boy from our world who has been chosen as a Summoner! It is off to a spectacular start!**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL!**


	14. Laboratory 5

**Moxxie: Ah man! Now we're getting to the good stuff!**

**Johanna: *gulps* The good stuff?**

**Moxxie: *Evil glint in her eyes* The good stuff. muahaha!**

**Edward: Stop with the tone. Halloween was weeks ago and you're scaring Johanna.**

**Moxxie: Just Johanna? *:]***

**Edward: Yes. *Eyes shift shiftily***

**Moxxie: Are you certain...?**

**Edward: ...y...es?**

**Moxxie: BOOGAHWOOGAHWOOGAH!**

**Edward and Johanna both scream**

**Alphonse: HA! Chickens! The writer**** acknowledges that Fullmetal Alchemist, it's characters and story lines are creative properties of Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix and it's subsidiaries. All OC's, and original story lines are, however, creative properties of Moxxie Russo! No stealing!**

* * *

><p>Central's streets were quiet as the trio skulked through the night. It didn't take long to find the laboratory, but what they saw there surprised them. standing outside of a locked gate was a single soldier.<p>

"Hmm, a guard posted at an unused building." Edward muttered suspiciously. Johanna and Alphonse peeked around the corner, following Edward's gaze. "What do ya think they need that for?"

"Mighty suspicious if you ask me." Johanna agreed as the trio ducked around the corner. They stared up at the high walls which surrounded the facility.

"How do we get in?" Alphonse asked quietly. Johanna scratched her head, suddenly intimidated by the concrete fence.  
>"We could make an entrance?" Johanna suggested hopefully. Edward shook his head.<p>

"The guard would notice the light of the transmutation." Edward told her. But of course. She thought bitterly. "It seems like the old up and over is the only way to go." The oldest Elric said matter of factly.

"Up and over?" Johanna watched as Edward took several steps backwards, away from Alphonse, a running starts length. "You can't be serious?" Johanna groaned, realizing what the old 'up and over' was. They were and Johanna gasped as Edward ran at his younger brother, jumping gracefully off of his hands and to the top of the wall.

"Easy." Edward grinned down at her.

"Yeah, for you. But how am I supposed to get up there?" Johanna hissed at him.

"Same way." Before Edward's words had a chance to register, Alphonse grabbed her by the waist, tossing her up to Edward. Johanna stifled a scream as the feelings of butterflies filled her stomach. Johanna reached for the wall, but she missed it, and certain doom washed over her, until a pair of strong hands snatched her from the air, helping her to straddle the wall.

"You jerks!" Johanna snapped, punching Edward's shoulder. He chuckled at her, straightening the barbed wire and lowering it for Alphonse to climb. Once they had all made it safely over to the other side of the wall, it was time for them to find a way inside to the laboratory itself. Easier said than done, as the place had no windows and seemingly only one entrance, the one guarded by the single soldier out front.

"They're not taking any chances are they?" Edward groaned as the three of them stood outside of the door. Johanna sighed, their adventure seemingly in vain, when just next to the door she spied a vent.

"What about there?" Johanna pointed. Edward grinned, ruffling her hair. Johanna smacked his hand away, giving him her best bitch face.

"Pure genius" He told her, stepping up on to the box underneath it. Johanna smiled, her cheeks flushing at his compliment. The vent squeaked as Edward removed the cover and Johanna frowned, looking at Alphonse.

"I don't think you'll fit in there, Al." She told him. Edward nodded in agreement, a thoughtful look on his face.

"You guys stay out here, I'll go in. Maybe find a door or something." Johanna breathed a silent sigh of relief as she looked into the vent's dark depths.

"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" Johanna asked quietly, trying to hide how the thought of crawling through that vent made her skin crawl.

"Whether I'll be okay or not isn't the issue. This vent is old and may not hold both of our weight. Besides, Al is too big to get through here." Edward joked, crawling into the shaft. He was relieved that Johanna was staying behind in the quiet courtyard, it meant he got to keep her safe without being the bad guy.

"I didn't asked to be this big" Alphonse pouted as he knelt on the ground. He dug dejectedly in the dirt with his finger. Johanna patted his shoulder, taking a seat next to him.

"It's okay that you're big, Al." Johanna told him softly. "Between you and me, even if you did have your normal body I still think you'd be bigger than Edward." Johanna joked.

"You think so?" Alphonse chuckled. Johanna nodded, grinning widely.

"Besides, you couldn't get me in that creepy building if you paid me." Johanna sighed again, glad she didn't have to crawl into that dark vent.

"Really? I thought you'd be itching to follow him." Johanna shook her head. "Why not, may I ask?"

"Well, Al... I may have a slight fear of the dark." Johanna chuckled sheepishly. Alphonse looked at her a moment before turning his attention to the sky.

"Are you afraid now?" He asked, catching her off guard. She looked at him confused and he laughed. "Well it's dark out here and you seem to be doing fine."

"I guess you're right..." She hummed thoughtfully.

"Maybe you aren't as afraid of the dark as you thought." Alphonse told her. Johanna smiled up at him.

"Or maybe it's because I have a knight in shining armor out here with me." She smirked.

"Did you just...?" Alphonse sputtered, shaking his head.

"I did." Johanna said dryly, earning a chuckle from the boy beside her. The air grew quiet around them and Johanna grinned Alphonse.

"While I hate to ruin the moment, it seems I have a pair of children to dispose of!" A voice rang from above, catching both Johanna and Alphonse off guard. Johanna glanced up at the building, catching a glint of metal as a shadow jumped down at them.

"Look out!" Alphonse yelled, grabbing Johanna's waist and rolling with her to the side. Something hit the ground with a metallic clunk as Johanna and Alphonse came to a stop. Johanna groaned in his arms, grabbing her head. "Are you okay?" Alphonse asked her, afraid he'd injured her.

"Yeah... What the _hell_ Al?!" Johanna growled, rubbing her head. She was dizzy from the sudden roll and her neck ached from the jerking. She went to yell at him again when a malicious laugh echoed through the court yard. Johanna froze, looking up at her an Alphonse's assailant. He was massive, clad heavily in barbaric armor. His face was a skull and if that wasn't scary enough, in each of his hands were two giant knives.

Alphonse released Johanna, standing up and taking a defensive step in front of her. This is what Alphonse and Edward had been afraid of. The armored man charged them, swinging his butcher knives at like crazy and Alphonse knocked him back, scooping Johanna into his arms and again jumping several feet away. _I have to put some distance between us!_

"You move pretty well for someone your size." The assailant said, impressed. "If you didn't though, this wouldn't be worth the effort and not nearly as fun!" He laughed.

"Can you stand?" Johanna heard Alphonse ask her. Johanna nodded, unable to take her eyes off of the armored man in front of her. Alphonse put her down gently and Johanna struggled to find shaky footing on the ground. The armored man spoke, catching both of their attentions.

"I'm number 66, well, that's the name they gave me when I got the job." Number 66 said proudly. He shfited, bringing his knives in front of him, ready to strike. Alphonse took a defensive stance and Johanna prepared her self to run. "I'm going to cut you up nice and neat while your little girlfriend watches. Then I'll deal with her." He laughed before charging them again. Johanna's blood ran cold and she jumped to the side, taking off several feet away, as number 66 collided with Alphonse. She turned just in time to see number 66 take a swipe at her friend.

"Al!" Johanna cried out, dropping to the ground. Quickly she drew a circle in the dirt. Concentrating hard, Johanna shoved her hands to the ground, throwing a pillar at Number 66. She watched in awe as the earth connected with his head, knocking it clean off. The pillar crumbled to the earth and Johanna held her breath, both her and Alphonse waiting for his body to drop, but it never did.  
>A laugh broke the silence and Johanna froze as the body turned to look at her. Number 66 seemed to laugh forever, thickening the air around them, making it hard for Johanna to breath. She was terrified, confused, until she saw an all too familiar seal in the back of his armor.<p>

_A blood seal?_ Johanna panicked, still crouched on the ground.

"You're empty?" Al asked, shocked. Again, Number 66 chuckled, a sound that was growing increasingly annoying by the second.  
>"He's a disembodied soul, Al!" Johanna called to him. Alphonse gasped, much to Number 66's delight.<p>

"There's a bit of a story behind that." Number 66 said, picking up his head and replacing it on his shoulders. Alphonse made his way over to Johanna who was still crouched, begging another transmutation circle, just in case. "It's a pretty good yar, would you like to hear it?" Neither Al nor Johanna said a word. "Once upon a time, right here in Central City, there was a butcher name Barry and he loved his work. His favorite part was cutting up the meat into little, tiny pieces." Johanna shuddered at how happily he he spoke the words. Alphonse tensed, not liking where this story was going. "But one day, Barry found that cutting up animals just wasnt doing it anymore." Number 66 continued. "So he took to the streets and began cutting up people instead. Unfortunately, Barry was caught, but not before claiming twenty three victims. Naturally, Barry was executed for his crimes and the world was rid another evil... or so everyone thought."

"You're a monster!" Johanna spat at him, his story striking a nerve. She didn't like how casually he talked about murdering innocent people, it made her sick.

"And you're pretty! If I was still free, I'd have chopped you up long ago!" Barry told her happily, taking a step forward. Johanna was trembling now, her eyes darting to the vent. Suddenly the dark, confined space didn't seem so bad.

"Do it, Johanna." Alphonse whispered. He had seen her looking at the vent and he encouraged her to run. "Run for the vent, I can handle him." That was good enough for Johanna and she pressed her hands to the ground, creating a wall from her to the vent, as to shield her as she ran.

"Come now, alchemy is CHEATING!" Barry yelled angrily. Johanna ducked behind the wall, sprinting full force at her escape. Metal thudded behind her and she screamed, feeling something swipe at her back as she ran. A cool breeze met her skin, her shirt and jacket had been sliced through, and Johanna realized just how close she came to being Barry the Chopper's twenty fourth victim.

Alphonse saw Barry jump behind Johanna, but his reaction was too slow. Barry raised his knife to her and Al grabbed him, but not before Barry swung his blade viciously at her back. The youngest Elric drug Barry to the ground, watching after Johanna worriedly, waiting for her to drop from her wounds but she never did. Al breathed a sigh of relief as she reached the vent, her torn shirt and jacket flapping open in the breeze. Barry had gotten ahold of her clothing, not her.

"Go, Johanna, go!" Alphonse yelled at her, noticing how she hesitated at the box.

"Yes Johanna, run! _Flee for your life_!" Barry cackled as he began to fight back against Alphonse.

"The dark can't hurt you!"

"Aww don't tell her that! Of course the dark can hurt her!" Johanna bit her lip, placing her hands inside of the vent. She took a deep breath, taking one last glance at Alphonse, before hoisting her self up and into the darkness.

* * *

><p>It felt like forever before Johanna came to a dead end. In front of her was a square hole in the floor of the vent and Johanna crawled for it at a sprinter's pace, ready to be free. On top of her fear of the dark, Johanna found something oddly unsettling about a serial killer to her back, even if he couldn't follow her into the vent.<p>

With less than perfect grace, Johanna dropped from the ceiling. Her feet thudded onto the dusty floor of the dimly lit hallway and she stifled a cough as she breathed in the musty air. Despite the low light, Johanna could make out an Edward sized set of foot prints leading off down the hallway. Without further thought, she followed them, sticking close to the walls.

The place was eerie and the silence deafening, leaving Johanna feeling heavy and wound tight. _Deep breaths, Jo, deep breaths._ She thought over and over again, trying her best to stave off her fear of the dark. After a few minutes the hall started to lighten around an upcoming corner, a welcome sight. Quietly she peeked her head around.

Johanna gasped, quickly covering her mouth as she looked in on a gigantic room. On the floor sat a giant transmutation circle, one similar to the one found on the floor of her father's house. It wasn't the room or the array that caught her attention though. In the middle of the room Edward was fighting a large samurai and by the looks of it, he was losing.

Johanna heard Edward's words from earlier run through her head. _Run_. They shouted to her, but Johanna couldn't run from this. Quietly, she crept from the shadows towards a pillar a few feet away. She fumbled for the chalk in her pocket, Johanna was going to transmute another pillar, like with Barry outside.

As she was creeping, Edward glanced up at her, his face a bloody mess. She frowned as he looked at her angrily, only to have his face change to one of determination.

"Now Johanna!" He yelled, catching her completely off guard. Johanna froze, like a deer in headlights, her chalk falling from her hands and thudding to the ground. The samurai turned to her and Johanna remained unmoving, it seemed she had been caught out with no plan. Thankfully she didn't need one, for in the split second it took for the samurai to turn, Edward had lunged at him, taking his head clean off.

"That was dirty!" the samurai chastised as his head flew through the air. The samurai's body dropped as his head rolled to a stop half way between Johanna and Edward.

"Are you crazy!?" Johanna yelled at him, hands on her hips. "I wasn't even ready!" Edward glared at her, clapping his hands together and transmuting his blade away.

"You're supposed to be _outside_." He scolded her, though he was relived to see her here without injury. The Slicer had warned him of his friend who was outside waiting for Johanna and Alphonse. Johanna sighed, running over to him.

"And you're supposed to be _careful_." She mimicked his undermining tone, checking out the gash in his head. It was bleeding profusely and she sighed as he swatted her hand away.

"I'm fine. Besides, I got what I came for." Edward said, leading her over to the armor's head. "Where's Al?"

"He's fine. He's outside fighting a psychopath with a blood seal. Last I saw he was winning." Johanna told him, taking in the head on the floor. Edward looked at her, not in the least bit surprised as his psychopath had told him about the one outside. "Another blood seal?" She asked Edward.

"Another blood seal." He replied almost shocked. Then he remembered these guys got off on being sadistic. Slicer's partner had probably told her about his blood seal. Johanna frowned at Edward's back as he approached the head.

Now that the commotion had settled, she finally took the time to take in her appearance. Johanna was dirty, covered in dust and her hair a tousled mess in severe need of a good brushing. She shifting her hips to take a look at her shirt, sighing as she did. Her sigh caught Edward's attention and he eyed the damage, both the shirt and jacket had been cut up the back, only held together by it's collar. It was a close call, as her jacket and shirt weren't loose fitting, a thought that made Edward uneasy.

"That psychopath outside owes me a new jacket." She grumbled.

"We'll get you a new jacket." Ed chuckled, trying to shake the dread from how close of a call she'd had. He picked up the samurai's head by its ponytail, ready to change the subject. "But for now..."

"We've got some questions we'd like answered." Johanna said, trying to sound intimidating. Edward glared at her and Johanna's cheeks flushed. "Heh... Continue." She chuckled. Edward growled, turning back to the head that hung helpless in his hands.

"There's something I need to ask you about." Edward told the head, shooting Johanna a dirty look.

"The Philosopher's Stone?" The head said knowingly. Johanna raised an eyebrow at him, surprised that he knew about the stone.

"Tell me everything you know about it." Edward demanded.

"Sorry, can't."

"Hey now, I did beat you at your own game." Edward said, his eyebrow twitching. The head chuckled hollowly at him and Johanna shivered at the sound.

"That's what you think." It told him coldly. "I'm not beaten yet."

Johanna went to argue with him when a sudden pain shot through her body, radiating out from her abdomen and growing ever more intense. She groaned, clutching at her stomach, her hands coming into painful contact with something sharp and cold. She pulled them away, staring at the red liquid that stained her palms and fingers from the cuts left there.

"Ed...ward..." Johanna whispered as she gawked at her side.

Edward turned upon hearing Johanna whisper his name, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. She had been stuck from behind, through and through, on her right side. Johanna stared oddly at the blade as it protruded violently from her belly. She was confused, not entirely comprehending what was happening to her. Edward was frozen to his spot, the samurai's head clanging loudly to the floor, and all he could do was watch in a mixture of shock and horror. Behind her was Slicer's body, yet it was headless, and deep down in it's hollow depths he could vaguely see another blood seal.

Johanna met Edward's horrified gaze as the figure behind her removed his blade, causing her to cry out in pain. She fell to her knees as the only thing holding her up was removed, and silently clung to her side, unable to break Edward's eye contact. The pain hit her in one brutal wave, completely nulling out her sore hands, and black spots filled her vision. She reached out for Edward, her face twisted in silent agony, but her hand fell short as her assailant tossed her to the side.

"Johanna!" Edward yelled as he watched her body fly like a rag doll. She landed hard, rolling several times before coming to a complete stop, leaving a bloody trail in her wake. Johanna's blood pooled underneath her and had it not been for a pained groan, he would have thought her dead already. Edward was in a panic and his head was swimming as he ran to her, kneeling by her side. Stripping off his jacket, He held it to her wound.

"It-it's bad isn't it?" Johanna asked him, her eyes fluttering dangerously. Edward shook his head, trying to swallow his panic.

"No, no. I-It's just a-just a flesh wound." He managed through gritted teeth. Johanna raised her brow at him, giving him a look that made it clear that she didn't believe him. Edward growled lowly, even when she was bleeding out Johanna manged to give him sass.

"It would seem I forgot to tell you... When they caught Slicer the MP's were terrified to find..."

"That he was actually two brothers!" The body finished for the head. Both of them chuckled, as if sharing a joke.

"Two souls, one in the head, one in the body! That's a dirty trick!" Edward snarled, his rage building. He pressed his hands tighter to Johanna's belly, seeing that his ministrations were not helping much.

"Now, now. Wasn't it you who just fooled us?" The head said happily. The head paused, sighing from where Edward dropped him. "It would seem that my brother was feeling generous."

"Generous?" Edward scoffed.

"Indeed." The body agreed. "I missed the young girls vitals a smidgen. We're still playing a game correct? If you beat me she can still be saved." The second Slicer brother fell into an offensive stance. "You must be quick about it, of course." Edward gasped, looking down at Johanna.

"Johanna?" He asked quietly. She opened her eyes, barely, and tried to smile up at him. When he knew she was paying attention, he took her hand, surprised to find how cold it was, and replaced his own with it. She winced as he pressed her hand to his jacket and he shushed her lightly. "I need you to hold this here while I take care of them." He cooed angrily, brushing a dark lock of hair from her dangerously pale forehead.

"Are you ready?" The body yelled at him, causing a new fury to rage inside of Edward. Edward stood, taking several steps away from Johanna, glaring at the second Slicer brother. The brother chuckled, pointing his sword at Edward. "Round two is about to begin!"

* * *

><p>Johanna fell in and out of consciousness through out the fight, but every time she came to it was to the sound of steel on steel. It echoed loudly in her head and she let out a groan as she rolled over onto her belly. Desperately she tried to make her way to a nearby pillar to take cover, but she was having difficulty and there was no way she'd make it. She turned back to battle, just as Edward sailed passed her, smacking hard into the pillar she so desperately wanted to reach.<p>

Edward groaned painfully from where he sat. His eyes fell to Johanna who was crawling across the cold, stone floor, trying to make her way to him. He tried to move, but found it nearly impossible. He was certain his ribs were broken and on top of that his automail was damaged. Edward felt every bit of useless as the Slicer brother charged him. Again he looked at Johanna.

_I'm so sorry._ He thought, defeated.

"Don't you dare." Johanna mumbled. She'd been focusing on him, trying to maintain consciousness, when she saw defeat flash over his face. She wasn't going to let him give up, they could still win this. With what little strength she had left, Johanna reached out her hand, managing to clip the Second Slicer brother's leg as he flew passed her.

Edward watched as Slicer tripped over Johanna's arm. The stumble gave Edward ample time to figure out a plan, but as he was staring death in the face, all the eldest Elric brother could think about was Scar. Then Edward remembered how his alchemy works, how he only deconstructs matter... With a quick clap of his hand, Edward reached out to Slicer's body, surprised when the murderous brother exploded at his touch, effectively separating the top half from the bottom. The body landed on the floor, rolling around helplessly and flailing it's arms.

"Take that, bastard." Johanna coughed out, her head dropping to the floor. She was tired, spent even, and she shivered as her body grew colder. Suddenly there was a warm hand on hers, causing Johanna to turn her head. Edward smiled down at Johanna sadly. He couldn't move, let alone walk himself and another out of here. He'd lost too much blood during the fight, let himself get to beaten, now Johanna was going to die here.

"I'm sorry." He apologized quietly, watching Johanna with sad eyes.

"Shut up..." She whispered. Edward gasped, he didn't expect her to tell him to shut up with her dying breath. "Just be quiet and sit here... with me..." Johanna begged as she entwined their fingers, giving his hand a weak squeeze. The pain was gone now, all she could feel was a cold numbness gradually working it's way through her extremities. She'd lost so much blood and Johanna could no longer hold her eyes open.

"Johanna keep your eyes open. These jerks still have to answer our questions." Edward pleaded with her, his voice frantic. When she shut her eyes he had the sinking feeling he wouldn't see them again, a thought that terrified him beyond belief. "Johanna?" She didn't respond to him and Edward squeezed her hand one more time, his eyes burning. "Johanna!"

* * *

><p>Voices. Voice from down the hall. They rang out clear as a bell. The Slicer Brother's were talking to someone, though Lust didn't know who the third voice belonged to. They grew closer and closer, the more steps she took towards the light, their conversation growing louder and clearer.<p>

"It sounds like it's coming from the transmutation room." Her brother, Envy, growled. Quietly, Lust stepped into the doorway. Did the eldest Slicer brother just mention the Philosopher's Stone? That simply will not do. Lust smirked as her fingers elongated into two sharp blades, which darted into the room. The Eldest Slicer quieted immediately as her fingers met with the steel of his helmet, piercing him through his blood seal.

"Good aim, Lusty." Envy purred as the pair stepped out from the shadows.

"My that was a close call." Lust teased, pulling the elder Slicer brother to her. "Number 48, you should know better than to talk about things that don't concern you." She chastised him, sparing him a second glance.

"Well, well, would you look at that. What's the Fullmetal pipsqueak doing here?" Lust gave a casual shrug as her eyes traveled the room, finding the body of a young girl she didn't recognize a few feet from Fullmetal.

"He seems to have brought a friend. Such a troublesome boy." Lust said just as casually. Without another word, Lust tore the helmet in two, causing the second Slicer brother to cry out in agony at his lost brother. The screams were music to Lust's ears, and she approached the scene before her with a pleasant smile.

Lust crossed to the girl first, standing over her quietly. The homunculus eyed the young girl intently. _My, is she ever a mess._ Lust thought. The teen laid face down in a pool of her own blood and the back of her shirt was ripped open, revealing a deep puncture wound in her pale skin. With one long finger, Lust made to brush what remained of her clothing to the side, as to get a better look at her wound.

"Don't touch her!" Fullmetal yelled defiantly, earning a smirk from Lust. The way he clutched the poor girl's hand didn't escape Lust's attention, and brazenly she brushed the torn shirt aside, smirking at him. Her actions earned a growl from the boy, exactly what Lust was hoping for. The girl shuddered under Lust's finger, eliciting a gasp from both herself and Fullmetal.

"Huh? She's alive?" Envy asked, just as stunned as they were. Edward's heart skipped a beat and he was suddenly unable to breath. Johanna's grip tightened on his hand, barely, and he squeezed back with the remaining strength he had. She was still alive.

"So it would seem..." Lust trailed off, her attention suddenly grasped by a series of black lines that criss-crossed the girl's entire back. They formed an array, one unlike any that Lust had ever seen in her long life. She narrowed her eyes as she studied the ink.

_Father would be curious..._

"I'll take care of that." Envy said sadistically.

"Now, now Envy," Lust cooed, gesturing to the girl's back. She knew father would want to know about their find. "Finish off the second Slicer brother." Lust told him, pausing to look at Fullmetal. He had passed out due to his injuries and Lust tutted, realizing that he could no longer be relied on to get himself or this girl out of the laboratory safely. "See to it that both of them make it out with _no more injuries_." Lust said, a great emphasis on the last part. "I'll see to it that they can't come poking around here anymore."

"What exactly are you gonna do?" Envy asked Lust as she turned to walk away. Lust threw a smirk over her shoulder at her brother.

"I'm going to blow it up." Lust said, as if the answer was obvious. Envy grinned devilishly, turning to the remaining Slicer brother who still wailed on the floor. Envy stood over him and raised his foot right above his blood seal, pausing momentarily.

"You heard the lady. This place is about to blow sky high!" He laughed, bringing his foot down and stomping the life out of the piece of armor.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN T.T my beautiful OC oh noooooessss what have i done? :] haha jk. U guyz mad? **

**Reviews are always appreciated! (or Johanna gets it! :P)**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL!**


	15. Sins of Our Fathers

**Moxxie: Awww yeah guys! Welcome back, safe and sound**

**Johanna: *leering at author. pointing to side* I will kill you,**

**Edward: *also leering at author. pointing at automail* I will help.**

**Alphonse: *Humming happily to himself* I'm perfectly fine, so... I will watch?**

**Moxxie: Eh... heh... heh... BARRY HALP.**

**Barry The Chopper: I don't knoe what you're calling me for! If they don't cut you into tiny peices, I will.**

**Moxxie: *runs***

**Edward: The writer**** acknowledges that Fullmetal Alchemist, it's characters and story lines are creative properties of Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix and it's subsidiaries. All OC's, and original story lines are, however, creative properties of Moxxie Russo! No stealing! GET BACK HERE YOU BOOK NERD. I'LL RIP YOUR DAMN FINGERS OFF! *chases author***

* * *

><p><em>Johanna sat quietly in a darkened study. The room faded in around her as her eyes adjusted to the dim light of a nearby gas lamp. On the floor a man was crouched, reading from an eerily familiar leather bound journal. Muttering to himself, he drew the final line of the massive array on the floor below him, clapping his hands triumphantly.<em>

_"Finally! It's finished!" He cheered, rubbing his hands together._

_"D... Dad?" Johanna whispered. The man looked up at her, narrowing his eyes. Johanna covered her mouth in shock, surprised to find that the man in front of her was indeed her father._

_"Johanna?" He called, craning his neck as if to look past her. Johanna turned, realizing she stood in front of the doorway which led to a dark hallway. "Jo, honey, are you out of bed?" He chuckled, shaking his head. He waited several seconds, before scratching the back of his neck, returning to the task at hand. Johanna watched as her father reached into his pockets, pulling out a small vile of red liquid._

_"No..." Johanna's eyes grew wide as he opened the vile, dumping the contents into his hand. The liquid took a familiar shape as it hardened into a round sphere, causing Johanna's blood to run cold. "A Philosopher's Stone..."_

_Johanna's father juggled the stone uncertainly in his hand, as if trying to make up his mind about something. He paused, an unsettling grin forming at the corners of his mouth. Johanna's stomach flipped and she reached out to stop him, only to have her hand pass right through his own. Horrified, she looked at her hands and then back to him._

_"Dad no!" But she couldn't stop him. Doctor Albrecht slammed his hands to the floor, emitting a bright red light. Johanna covered her eyes as red sparks whipped around her face. Again, she spared a glance at her chest, where an eye bulged outwards, matching the massive one that had just opened up on the floor._

_"It worked!" Johanna's father yelled excitedly. The eye on the floor and the eye in her chest both swiveled to look at him and Johanna screamed._

_"What have you done!?" She yelled angrily. Both eyes swiveled to look at her and Johanna froze. Again the room began to darken and thousands of tiny, black hands sprang forth. They lunged passed Johanna, out into the dark hallway, making a break straight to a closed door down the way, her bedroom. Johanna watched helplessly as the door opened and the hands entered. "Stop them!" She shrieked, turning back to her father, only to find that the hands had grabbed him too, much to his delight. He welcomed them with a maniacal cackle, which was the last thing she heard as the room around her faded into a blinding white light._

_As the light dissipated, Johanna was overcome with a familiar lightheaded feeling. Upon opening her eyes, she once again found herself in the white nothingness from before. She tried to move her arms and her legs, but they did not yield. **Oh god... **She thought to herself, feeling the strange sensation of Deja Vu. Her father sat crouched in front of her, in the same position from before, looking around excitedly. Behind him sat a big silver door._

_"Am I here? Did I make it?" He asked frantically. Johanna felt herself smile maliciously and she cringed at the tug of her lips. His eyes fell to Johanna and he stared shocked. "Are- Are you-?"_

_"I am known by many names." Johanna spoke in a raspy, child like voice, one that she knew all too well. "I am the world, I am the universe. I am god, I am truth. I am all, I am no one and I am also you." Johanna's arm shot up, pointing at her father cruelly. That was the same speech she gave Edward, when she witnessed his human transmutation._

_"I made it!" Her father screamed. The door behind him opened and he held his arms out to it, as the tiny, black hands reached out for him. The nothingness was silent as the hands pulled him beyond the gate, which echoed loudly as it closed. Just like before, as soon as the gate closed behind him, her father reappeared in front of her. Doctor Albrecht's eyes were wide, a mix of shock and joy in them._

_"Did you like what you saw?" Johanna's body rasped. Doctor Albrecht smiled at her, crazed, before flinging himself against the door.  
><em>  
><em>"I-I can't believe it!" He murmured excitedly. Johanna felt a hint of revulsion as he stroked the gate tenderly. "Everything I've ever wanted, right here!" He turned to her. "Think of the amazing advances I can make! For science... For my career! Show it to me again!" he begged her. Johanna was fighting back tears, while her body barely hid its disgust. Suddenly her hand was fingering silky hair at her side and Doctor Albrecht's eyes went wide.<em>

_"Johanna?" He asked quietly, fearfully. Johanna's heart fluttered, could he see her?_

_"Daddy?" Johanna's voice spoke, but not from her body. Looking down, Johanna saw a dark haired figure, which slowly turned to look up at her. Johanna felt sick as she recognized the face staring back at her. It was her own, only younger by a few years. "Daddy, where am I?" Her younger self spoke again._

_"Why is she here?" Her father growled. Johanna was forced to look away as her body turned to look back at her father._

_"For the generous information I have given you, a toll must be paid." The raspy voice teased him. Doctor Albrecht's face dropped, realizing what she was insinuating._

_"No..."_

_"Yes." Johanna chuckled, as the door opened behind him. He fought against the hands that pulled him back towards his gate, trying desperately to reach his daughter, who now sobbed loudly at Johanna's side "You say that this knowledge is everything you've ever wanted, therefore I will take the only thing you ever needed." _

_"No! I wont let you!" Doctor Albrecht called as Johanna turned away from him, again rubbing her hands through her younger self's hair. "I'll come back for you Jo! I promise!" Doctor Albrecht yelled, the door slamming shut. Johanna smiled to herself, pleased, as a door appeared in front of her and her doppelganger. Her younger self began to wail even louder, breaking Johanna's heart. _

_"Hush child," Johanna spoke, her raspy voice taking a sudden maternal tone. The door slowly opened, revealing a giant eye in it's dark recesses. All Johanna could do was watch as the tiny, black hands reached out for her younger self. She could only listen as her doppleganger screamed as she was taken from Johanna's side, into the black void. The doors shut, silencing the girl's screams, and Johanna felt sick as a smile crept to her face. "So it begins."_

* * *

><p>Edward sighed, flopping onto his back. The sky was blue, the sun was shining and for the first time in his life he'd beaten Al in a spar. It should've been a perfect day, but it wasn't. Ed's body was sore, Al and him had been fighting since the return from Laboratory Five over something that psycho Number 66 said and there was a hole in their lives. Edward's heart panged and and he struggled to swallow the lump in his throat. <em>Johanna...<em>

"You cheated." Alphonse spoke suddenly, pulling the sheet out from over his head. Ed sighed, tilting his head to look at his brother.

"A win is a win." Edward said sadly. Even he couldn't find joy in his win against Alphonse. It's true, he had fought dirty, like those scum Slicer brothers... "We sure have gotten into a lot of fights since we were little." Ed said, trying to keep his mind from wandering further.

"Yeah... now that I think about it, it was always over something dumb." Alphonse agreed quietly. He felt guilty, at the Fifth Laboratory he let Barry the Chopper get into his head. He'd lost faith in his brother and all he could do was dwell on it. That coupled with the stress of Johanna's injuries... He'd lost his composure on Edward.

"Like who got top bunk?" Edward said. Alphonse could hear the sadness in his voice, despite how he tried to hide it.

"Yeah, I won that one." Alphonse tried to keep the conversation going. Talking about anything kept the brother's minds here. Now that Alphonse and Edward were done arguing, there was only one place they left for their minds to wander and neither of them wanted to think too hard about the girl in a coma downstairs. The girl who they had selfishly put in danger for their own personal gains. "We also fought over who would marry Winry."

"I don't remember that!" Edward said defensively. He did remember, but the memory seemed so far away and pointless now.

"I won that one too, but we both got dumped."

"Oh really..." Edward hummed, biting his lip. Was that relief he was feeling?

"Elric? Edward Elric?" A voice shouted from somewhere out of Edward's line of sight. Edward turned, shifting his eyes from the blue sky above him to the stair well. An orderly had just pushed passed Maes Hughes and Winry Rockbell, nearly stumbling as he exited the stair well. By this time Alphonse's attention had also been piqued.

The orderly stopped a few feet away from them, breathing heavily. He slouched, his hands on his knees, trying desperately to catch his breath. The brothers watched him expectantly as he pointed to the door behind him. Edward's stomach did flips.

"M-Miss Allen is awake!" The orderly stammered. Edward gasped, his body frozen to the spot where he laid. After a long pause, Edward jumped to hsi feet. "She just came too-"

"_Out of my way_!" Edward growled, pushing past the orderly. He felt bad, as he almost knocked the poor guy over, but Edward couldn't wait.

"Ed! Stop running or you'll hurt yourself!" He heard Winry call over his shoulder, But he was already jumping the stairs, landing heavily on the second landing. Edward practically blew threw the halls, earning looks from doctors and patients alike. Heavy foot steps pounded behind him, signalling that Alphonse was on his way. He skidded to a stop at her door, sliding across the tile floor.  
>Edward froze in the door way, his eyes scanning the room quietly. Nurses ran around wildly, checking vitals, reading charts. A doctor stood in front of Johanna's bed taking her blood pressure, shining a light in her eyes. Edward couldn't see Johanna passed the attendee, but he knew she was there, he heard her mumbling something sassy as the Doctor pressed down on her tongue with a depressor.<p>

Once the MD stepped to the side, Edward felt his mouth grow dry. Johanna glanced around the room, blinking a few times, before she turned to the door. Her eyes were tired, rimmed with black bags that stood out against her pale skin. Edward forced a weak smile, guilt washing over him.

But then Johanna smiled at him.

It was weak, she'd been unconscious for several days, but her smile was sincere, and seeing her move in that bed gave Edward butterflies. When the Doctors told him she'd been placed in a medically induced coma, he was terrified he'd never see that smile again.

"Hi... Edward..." Johanna whispered. She held out a hand towards him, beckoning him into the room. Edward gravitated towards her, quietly taking her hand in his. He wanted to speak, but he couldn't find the words, so he stared dumbly at his friend, smiling like an idiot.

"Johanna!" Alphonse gasped from the door. Edward glanced up at his brother as Winry and Hughes joined him, piling in one after another. Edward felt a twinge of disappointment crawl into his throat. Quietly, he took a step backwards, pulling his hand away from hers. If he had been paying more attention, he wouldn't have missed the disappointed frown Johanna gave him as his hand left hers.

* * *

><p>The day went by quickly for Johanna, mostly because she was still so tired that she napped at various times through out the day. Every time she woke up, however, her boys were still there. She'd even make a wager that they didn't move once during the day, as they were still in the same spot every time she opened her eyes.<p>

"You guys really should eat." Johanna sighed after waking up from what felt like the hundredth nap that day. Fabric shuffled next to her, she didn't need to look to know it was Edward.

"You should take your own advice." Alphonse told her, gesturing towards the tray of food on her bedside table. Johanna crinckled her nose in distaste.

"I can't eat yet..." Johanna frowned, pushing the food further away from her. "I can't keep it down." Johanna shifted, groaning at she did. She wasn't in a lot of pain, but she was still sore. Edward frowned at her, unmoving. "You know you don't have to sit here all day. I'm not going anywhere." Johanna joked, hoping to elicit some kind of response.

Edward remained quiet and Johanna's mischievous grin dropped. He'd barely looked at her since she'd been awake, Alphonse, Winry and Hughes had done most of the talking. But now Winry and Hughes had gone home and Edward just watched, always looking at her with sad eyes. Johanna cleared her throat, ready to try again.

"Tomorrow I should be up and walking. The doctor's said I'm lucky-"

"_Lucky_." Edward spat, using his words for the first time that day. Johanna quieted, glancing up at Alphonse. "What a _stupid_ thing to say." Johanna flinched.

"I didn't need stitches or anything. They said the puncture was clean..." Johanna trailed off, realizing that Edward's face had not changed, her words were not helping.

"That's not lucky, and it's asinine to even say that." Edward growled, clutching the arms of his chair so hard that Johanna was afraid they would splinter. "You could've died, Johanna. You could've died and it's no ones fault but my own. We should've waited for back up, but I was selfish and couldn't wait."

"Shut up." Johanna groaned, shifting again. "I wanted to go, too." She glared at Edward, clearing her throat. "I'm not going to let you do that to yourself. Say it again and I'll kick you out." Edward looked at her, shocked, his mouth agape. "I'm serious." Edward glared at Johanna, challenging her, but she didn't back down. They were both stubborn but there was a fire in Johanna's eyes. She didn't blame Edward for what happened to her, but Edward felt that that only spoke to her naivety. "I'm injured and it sucks, but I'm not going to let you take responsibility for it." Johanna continued. "You can't always be responsible for the bad stuff that happens to us. You'll go crazy if you do that." Johanna sighed, reaching for half of the sandwich that sat next to her. Edward watched her curiously, afraid to say anything. He didn't want to get sent out of her room. "Now, if I try to eat this sandwich, will you please go get some food? You are literally wasting away." She over dramatized.

"I'm not going anywhere tonight." Edward finally said, after Johanna had taken a bite of her sandwich. Johanna glared at him, he had tricked her into eating, and she looked at Alphonse for assistance. Unfortunately the younger Elric offered her none.

"Brother's right, we're leaving tomorrow for a few weeks. I don't think either of us plan on leaving this room until tomorrow morning." Alphonse told her quietly.

"Oh yeah... I forgot." Johanna muttered, suddenly not so hungry. The boys had told her earlier that they would be making a trip a trip to their teachers house to train. Between the pain meds and the constant bustle of people in her room, she must've forgotten.

"We wouldn't have left until you woke up, though." Edward told her, noticing the dejected look on her face. Johanna smiled, at least he wasn't growling anymore. "It's only for a few weeks. By the time we get back you'll be back to your annoying self." He teased. Johanna smacked his arm lightly.

"Jerk." She chuckled. A smile pulled at Edward's lips and he reached over to her plate, grabbing the second half of her sandwich. He took a bite and Johanna smiled.

"Now I don't have to leave the room." Edward suddenly felt infinitely better. She'd called him a jerk, it was a good sign, it meant the events of the past week hadn't left Johanna as broken as he thought.

"I'm gonna miss you guys while you're gone." Johanna whispered. Despite her better judgement, she glanced up at Edward, feeling her cheeks flush. "The hotel is gonna be pretty lonely with out you."

"Oh, you aren't staying at the hotel." Alphonse said suddenly. Johanna raised an eyebrow at him and Edward shot Alphonse a dirty look.

"What do you mean? I'll be discharged in a few days, you wont be back by then will you?" Johanna asked, turning to Edward. Edward grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Heh, no... But there's been a slight change of plans." Edward said, touching the tips of his index fingers together.

"How slight?" Johanna quirked an eyebrow at him, all amusement gone. Edward muttered something under his breath. "Come again?"

"We've arranged for you to stay with Lieutenant Colonel Hughes while we're gone."

"You what?" Johanna felt her eyebrow twitch.

"And when I say _we've arranged_, I mean _he insisted._"

"Edward!" I can't do that! He's got a family! I'll be fine at the hotel, really!" Johanna whined. Hughes was great in small doses, but she didn't know if she could handle him constantly.

"That's what we said but he is persistent." Alphonse said calmly.

"Besides, It'll be a load off my mind knowing you're staying with friends." Edward hummed. He'd been worried about her staying on her own, and they'd never tell her this, but when Hughes offered to let her stay at his house, the brother's jumped at the chance. Johanna groaned and Edward gave her a pointed look.

"Fine, but you better call me when you can, so I know you aren't dead." Johanna grumbled. She supposed staying at the Hughes residence was better than in a lonely hotel room.

"Deal. Now finish your sandwich." Edward smirked, taking a bite of his half. Johanna huffed, following his lead.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN I know, I know... mostly filler... but You got a good chunk of back story too so shut it :P plus my filler is good filler, RIGHT? *Holds pen to Johanna's throat***

**Anyways, reviews are always appreciated! It's nice to know my story is keeping you guys entertained!**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL!**


	16. The Manic Mr Hughes

**Moxxie: Happy Thanksgiving and Black Friday, guys!**

**Johanna: *confused* Thanksgiving?**

**Edward: *also confused* Yeah, and what the hell is Black Friday?**

**Moxxie: Thanksgiving is a national American holiday where you celebrate the things you're thankful for while stuffing your face with food! And Black friday is the day after where every store runs ridiculous sales on all of their merchandise!**

**Alphonse: SO... the day after you celebrate how thankful you are for the things you already have... you run out to buy more things?**

**Edward: yeah. That sounds really dumb.**

**Hughes: But the whole "Having a holiday where you get to stuff your face full of food" thing is soemthing i coudl really _sink my teeth into._**

**Moxxie: Get out. *Points at door angrily. Hughes leaves, dejected.*I ****acknowledge that Fullmetal Alchemist, it's characters and story lines are creative properties of Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix and it's subsidiaries. All OC's, and original story lines are, however, creative properties of me! No stealing! WHO WANTS LEFTOVERS?**

* * *

><p>"Johannaaaa." Johanna heard a sing song voice. She groaned, as two hands grabbed her by her shoulder and began to shake her from her slumber. "She's not waking up, brother."<p>

"JO! WAKE UP!" Another voice snapped, this one much louder than the first.

"Leave me alone..." Johanna grumbled, pulling teh scratchy hospital blanket over her head. She whined as teh blankets were snatched away from her, reaching for them pathetically before finally opening her eyes. The Elric brothers and Winry all stood over her. Edward stared at her with his arms crossed and an irritable scowl on his face, while Winry smiled happily at her.

"Good morning sleepy head." Winry chimed. Johanna gave her a small smile, sitting up straighter in her bed. She was awake now, she may as well sit up. She noticed that Edward was dressed in his usual attire and her face fell into a deep frown.

"I guess you guys are leaving, huh?" She asked quietly. Winry gave Johanna a half smile, nudging Edward's shoulder. Edward hissed at her, before stepping forward and giving Johanna a shrug.

"We'll be back before you know it." He grinned, but on the inside he was frowning. A part of him wanted to take Johanna with them, but his rational side knew that wasn't possible. She had to stay behind to get better and Edward knew he would miss her.

"I hope so... I don't know how long I'll be able to handle Hughes." Johanna chuckled.

"It wont be that bad, Johanna." Al reassured her.

"Al's right, I've been staying there all week and he really tones down at home." Winry laughed, rubbing the back of her head.

"If you say so..." Johanna muttered, strecthing. She hissed as her wound throbbed, and she paused, feeling a hand on top of her head. Cautiously, Johanna glanced at Edward, finding a strange look on his face. Self consciously she wiped a hand down her face, afraid that there was something on it. She came up empty, and gave him a nervous smile. "I- Uh, be safe?" Johanna found herself asking.

"Don't worry about us." Edward said quietly. Johanna narrowed her eyes at him.

"If I don't worry about you then who will?" Johanna teased. Edward pish poshed her, hesitantly pulling his hand away.

"That's what we've got Winry for. You just focus on getting better." Edward said pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the blonde girl. Winry glared at him.

"You know, Johanna's right. If we don't think about your safety you two definitely wont!"

"We're glad you guys worry about us, it means you care." Alphonse interjected. Winry smiled at him, as did Johanna. The suit of armor sighed, looking up at the clock on the wall. "7:30 brother, we've got to get to the station."

"7:30 already huh?" Edward muttered to himself, frowning up at the clock. Johanna sighed, frowning as well. "Welp, better head out." Edward said nonchalant. He tried his best to make it sound like he wasn't bothered by the fact that they were leaving Johanna behind. Despite his better judgement, he glanced at Johanna. The girl stared down at her hands sadly, Edward hoped it was for the same reason as him.

"You'll call me right? Not everyday of course, but-"

"I promise I'll call you when I get the chance." Edward smiled as he saw the worry fall from her face.

* * *

><p>Hughes took the hospital halls confidently, his hands tucked into the pockets of his brown slacks. Johanna was being discharged today and he'd taken the day off to pick her up (by "taken the day off" he meant he gave his entire workload to Cheska.) He chuckled, shaking his head. Poor Girl. he thought as he approached the front desk.<p>

"Lieutenant Colonel! How can I help you?" Even in his civies the orderlies still recognized him.

"I'm looking for Johanna Allen? I assume you've been told I'm here for her discharge?" The nurse smiled and nodded, checking through her paperwork. Hughes shifted from one foot to another, tapping his finger tips on the high counter top as he waited.

"Ah! Here she is!" The nurse chimed happily. Hughes smiled at her as she handed him several sheets of paper. "She's been okayed for release, she'll just need to take it easy for the first few days..." She trailed off, circling several lines in blue pen.

"Of course." Hughes smiled politely at her, taking teh paperwork she handed to him. Oh how the government loves their paperwork. He thought cheekily, signing on the lines that had been drawn. After he was finished, the nurse pointed him on his way and he followed her directions to recovery.

"Miss Allen, I insist that you sit in the wheel chair."

"Look, I've been laying in this stupid bed for days. If I'm being discharged I don't see why I can't just walk out of here." Lieutenant Hughes grinned as he listened to the young teen give the doctor a hard time. He stepped up to the door and knocked on the frame and both Johanna and her doctor turned to look at him.

"Yo!" He said happily, waving at Johanna. His eyes brushed over the wheelchair next to her bed before flickering back to Johanna.

"_Oh thank god_. Maybe you can talk some sense into him." Johanna groaned, gesturing dramatically to her doctor. Hughes chuckled, shaking his head.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"He said that if I ate my sandwich-"

"And held it down." The doctor interrupted, clearly irritated. Johanna growled at him and the doctor gave Hughes a pointed look.

"Have you ever thought it's the food not the patient?" Johanna hissed at him. Hughes bit back a smile, feeling that he shouldn't egg her on. The doctor glared at her, clearly both of them were done dealing with the other.

"It's okay doc, I can take it from here." Hughes told him. The doctor nodded, taking his leave as Johanna glared daggers into the man's back.

"Please tell me you're here to bail me out." She pleaded.

"I am, but..."

"But. What."

"You're going to have to take it easy for the rest of the day." He told her. Johanna's glare turned on him and she huffed, sitting back in her bed. "The Elric's will kill me if you don't get well and frankly I don't want Edward mad at me." Hughes pleaded.

"Traitor." Johanna managed, failing to hold back a frown at the mention of Edward's name. They'd only been gone since yesterday and still she missed him. No, them. You miss them both. Johanna scolded herself. While it was true, She did miss Alphonse, butterflies came from somewhere deep within her when she thought about the oldest Elric.

"I believe the missus was going to the park tomorrow with Alicia..." Hughes trailed off mischievously. Johanna perked up at the mention of the park. Hughes noticed, gesturing to the wheelchair the sat several feet from them, untouched.

"I thought bribery was beneath you, Lieutenant?" Johanna crossed her arms across her chest.

"I never said that." Hughes smirked at her. Johanna sighed, she'd been defeated.

"Fine." She growled, standing up. She groaned, clutching her side, as she took several steps towards the chair. Hughes made his way towards her, reaching for his arm to help. "I'm fine." She told him, taking a seat in the chair. Hughes frowned but said nothing, instead taking hold of the handles.

"Alright, let's get you out of here." He grinned, pushing her towards the door. "Winry told little Alicia all about you. 'I get two big sisters in one week?!' she said. How cute is that?!"

* * *

><p>The Hughes residence wasn't far from the hospital and Johanna was relieved to find that Alicia wasn't home. As much as she wanted to meet the little girl, Johanna was much too sore to be tackled by a three year old.<p>

"The missus took Alicia to the store. She was so excited to have a guest that she insisted on cooking dinner tonight. Isn't my Gracia just the best wife ever?" Hughes gushed as he pushed Johanna into the living room. Johanna suppressed a groan.

_Winry, you liar._ She thought bitterly. The house was homey, not at all like the Albrecht household. While her father's rooms were cluttered with alchemy paraphernalia, the Hughes residence was full of family pictures and children's toys.  
>"I hope you don't mind, but we've set you up in my study." Hughes told her as he rolled her down the hallways to the second door on the right. "It'll be solely your room until you leave of course. I'm just hoping you don't mind being surrounded by boring books."<p>

"Oh no, I don't mind books." Johanna smiled as they pulled to a stop, slowly she stood, opening the door. It smelled like a library in there and she was surprised to see just how many books Maes Hughes owned.

"Something wrong?" Hughes asked, seeing the stunned look on her face.

"I never took you for the scholarly type." Johanna said, ashamed at how quickly she'd judged him.

"Feh, my wife made me seriously cut back when Alicia was born. My little princesses room used to hold the rest of my library." He gushed. Johanna smiled at him, stepping up to the shelf. She reached for a volume on one of the higher shelves, wincing as she did. "You promised you'd take it easy." Hughes scolded her, practically forcing her to the futon bed. "I put the futon next to the window, so that way you didn't feel completely shut in."

"Thank you." Johanna grinned, spying her suitcase across the room.

"I took the liberty of collecting your things from the hotel. If you'd like to get cleaned up before dinner, you're more than welcome." Hughes smiled at her.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. Lieutenant Colonel." The prospect of a shower was sounding very promising.  
>"Please, skip the formalities. Call me Maes." He told her. Johanna shook her head, but Maes brushed her off. "I don't let my friends call me by my title. Maes is perfectly fine."<p>

"Daddy!" There was a shout from the other room, followed by the sound of tiny footsteps. "Daddy! Is the pretty lady Winry told me about here yet?"

"Yes princess! But Miss Johanna needs her rest." Hughes crossed quickly back to the door, winking at Johanna as a small child appeared. The little girl, Alicia, clung to her father's legs as she peaked around the door. Johanna smiled at Alicia, giving her a small wave.

"Winry was right! She is pretty!" The little girl beamed after a long pause, causing Johanna to blush.

"And you're pretty too, Miss Alicia." Johanna told her, forcing back a blush. The little girl's eyes grew wide and she gasped, glancing at her father. Alicia grinned at him, one that Maes returned, and he picked his daughter up, squeezing her tightly.

"Can I play with Miss Johanna?"

"Tomorrow baby, right now let's go help momma with dinner." Hughes kissed the girls cheek.

"Okay!" The girl cheered happily, giggling as they left Johanna to herself. Absentmindedly, Johanna reached into her pants pocket, feeling the piece of photograph that Edward had given her. Her chest ached and quietly she stepped over to her dufflebag, rummaging through hew few pairs of clothing. She missed Alphonse and she missed Edward. This was going to be a long couple of weeks.

* * *

><p>Johanna and Alicia sat quietly on the floor of the living room with a massive stack of paper next to them. Johanna's hands smelled of crayon and the room was littered with child like drawings, so much so you couldn't tell the difference between what Johanna had drawn and what Alicia had drawn.<p>

"Look Alicia, I drew a cat." Johanna showed the little girl. Alicia giggled, snatching the picture from Johanna's hands.

"Meow." She said, placing it on the floor next to her. Johanna had been with the Hughes' for a week now and this is pretty much how most of her time was spent. Johanna had been allowed out of bed on the second day, as promised, and since then she was like mother goose to the little girl. They were almost always attached at the hip.

"What're you drawing?" Johanna asked, groaning as she pushed herself to her knees. Johanna's wound was healing nicely, but she found she was still very sore. Alicia sighed heavily, putting down her crayons and pushing her paper over to Johanna. Johanna picked it up, smiling at the picture in her hand. Alicia scooted across the carpet taking a seat next to the older girl.

"This is me and you." Alicia said, pointing out two figures, one short with blonde pigtails and one tall with brown hair. "And Mommy and Daddy." She pointed to the two other figures. Johanna stifled a laugh, noticing the over embellished glasses on Maes' circular face.

"This is beautiful, Lee Lee." Johanna told her. "Can I keep it?" Alicia paused, thinking really hard, before nodding her head happily. "Thank you." Johanna grinned, hugging the child tightly.

"Alicia, sweet heart. It's bath time before bed." Gracia called from down the hall. Alicia whined and Johanna chuckled as the young girl begrudgingly stood up and pouted down the hall. Johanna huffed to her feet, following Alicia to the bathroom.

"Do you think it would be okay if i went for a walk, Gracia?" Gracia glanced up at her, frowning.

"It's getting dark out..." Gracia told her.

"I know, I just feel... cooped up." Johanna sighed, making a cage like gesture with her hands. Gracia bit her lip, helping Alicia into the bathtub. "Just around the neighborhood?" Johanna asked hopefully.

"Just around the neighborhood." Gracia agreed. Johanna suppressed a grin, turning on her heel and rushing to the door. "But take a jacket!" Gracia called after her. Johanna chuckled at her maternal tone, and quietly grabbed a light sweater off of the hooks by the door.

It was chilly outside, causing Johanna to sigh inwardly. Oh how she missed her jacket this evening. Johanna hugged herself tighter, glancing up at the sky. It was stained pink and yellow from the sunset, it was nearly nightfall, and on cue the gas lamps that lit the street flickered on.

Johanna wonder how the boys were doing. She heard from them once, for a grand total of five minutes, before Edward had to chase down some girl for his pocket watch. Johanna shivered, turning the corner, she'd decided to only walk the block, teh wind was chilly tonight. The walk was mostly quiet, every now and then and car would zoom by, but other than that, the streets were empty. Soft thuds on the ground behind her caught Johanna's curiosity and she peaked over her shoulder. Two men had joined Johanna on the sidewalk and she took a deep, calming breath.

_You shouldn't be so paranoid all the time._ Johanna shook her head, scolding herself mentally. Except she did take a quicker pace as she turned the corner back to the Hughes' street. Johanna felt relieved as she spied her front door, until two shadows at the far end of the street caught her eyes. She froze, as she caught sight of two gentlemen leaning casually on the wall at the end of the street. When they saw Johanna turn the corner both of them pushed off the wall.

Her eyes flickered to the Hughes' front door, it was only half way down the block. She took a quick step, only to hear the footsteps behind her speed up as the two men in front of her began to walk towards her. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized she wasn't going to make it to the front door. Assessing the situation, Johanna did the only thing she could do; Run. Quickly, Johanna darted across the street, only to have the foot steps follow her, as did the men in front of her.

Johanna's side ached, but she continued to book it, hoping to lose the men down a side alleyway. Her dream were dashed, however, when she came to a tall chain link fence. Johanna growled, frustrated, and she shook the fence fiercely. Grabbing her side, she looked up at the top of the fence, which stood at about 6 ft. It wasn't that tall but even if she wasn't wounded, there was no way she was making it over that fence in time. Several pairs of footsteps came to a stop behind her and she scowled, turning to look at them.

"Hey doll." One of them spoke. Johanna rolled her eyes, sighing inwardly. Doll. She remained quiet, observing the four men in front of her. She could see the road behind them and across the street the Hughes' porch light illuminated the dark blue front door to their town home. It was taunting her, like it knew she wouldn't make it. "It's could out tonight, looks like you could use a jacket."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing earlier." Johanna sneered. She'd regained her breath, but her side still ached, and she bit back panic as two of the thugs began to circle around her. She couldn't fight, she didn't have chalk on her to use alchemy, there was no escape.

"Why don't you borrow mine." The lead thug "offered", opening his coat. Johanna's eyes fell to a silver gun that was tucked in his waist band and her blood froze. Taking advantage of their leaders distraction, one of the thugs lunged for Johanna, wrapping their arms around her neck and shoulder in a choke hold.

"Let go of me!" Johanna screamed, struggling against her captor. It was to no avail, as he only tightened his grip around her neck. Johanna coughed, feeling her oxygen being slowly cut off, and she clawed at his arm. The gang leader approached her slowly, a sick grin on his face. Johanna could feel her rage growing the longer she looked at his face. Without thinking, and no longer able to check her anger, she spit in his face.

The thug growled, wiping his palm down his face. He reared his hand back, striking Johanna across her cheek. The alley went silent as the crack of skin on skin echoed off the walls. Johanna's cheek burned and her eyes watered. White spots filled her vision and she went limped in her captors arms. The thug leader raised his hand to her again, but a distinct clicking sound stopped him.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Maes barely hid his contempt as he held the four thugs in the alleyway at gunpoint. He knew there was going to be trouble when he saw them dart down here, and after he called the MP's he decided to check it out, but when his eyes saw that it was Johanna they had just struck, he knew he had to intervene. Johanna looked up at Maes pitifully, her cheek red, as she dangled in the thugs hold, his arm still around her neck. The thugs froze as they stared down the barrel of his gun. "Step away from her."

The man behind Johanna dropped her roughly to the ground. She coughed, bringing her hand to her throat. Johanna glared up at the men, slowly climbing to her feet. She took a step forward, only to have the thug jump in front of her, his gun drawn and pointed at Maes. The thug smirked at Hughes, which the Lieutenant Colonel returned in earnest. In a split second Hughes descended on the man, pistol whipping him and bringing his arm behind his back at an awkward angle. Johanna heard a distinct crack and the man cried out, dropping his gun, which clattered noisily to the ground.

"Anymore volunteers?" Maes asked the others, kicking the thugs guns behind him. "Johanna, behind me." He demanded, once none of them moved. Johanna didn't argue as she joined him, cowering behind him. "I've got a squadron of MP's on their way boys." Maes told them, tossing the thug to the ground and picking up his gun. The thug clutched his arm pitifully, scooting across the pavement to his friends.

The familiar sound of sirens wailed ever closer and Johanna smirked as one of the squad cars rounded the corner. Maes looked at the squad car and then turned his attention to the thugs in front of him, a smug smile on his face. The MP's swarmed the alley and quietly Maes pulled Johanna off to the side. He frowned at her, inspecting her face.

"I'm fine." Johanna sighed, pulling her chin out of his hand.

"Today, yeah, but what about tomorrow?" Maes paused thoughtfully, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I wont tell the missus about this as long as you don't. She hates when I have to draw my gun." Hughes grinned as he directed her to the front porch. He'd let the subject drop for now, but this wasn't the last time she'd hear about it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN So, as you can see, opted to take a _non traditional_ route for my FMA fic. Everyone always sends her with Ed and Al to rush valley, but soemtimes i like to write my own story! gosh guys!**

**Anyways, reviews are always appreciated!**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL!**


	17. The Good Wife

**Moxxie: ... Hey guys...**

**Alphonse: *pokes author* Miss Moxxie? Are you okay?**

**Johanna: Usually you're so chipper!**

**Edward: *also poking author* Yeah, don't you wanna like.. torture me or.. or something?**

**Moxxie: I'm fine guys... honestly...**

**Alphonse: Oh god! Some one broke her! IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT BROTHER!**

**Edward: *0.0* WHAT? I DID NO SUCH THING!**

**Armstrong: *sparkling* A woman once so full of zeal, of life, cut down in her prime by the eldest Elric. You fiend! SCOUNDREL! *sparkling intensifies***

**Edward: I DID NOT! ***Running from Armstrong* **You stay the hell away from me you crazy man mountain! GAHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh**hhhhhhh

**Alphonse: Don't worry Moxxie, I'll take the disclaimer from here. *Pats author's head* The author ****acknowledges that Fullmetal Alchemist, it's characters and story lines are creative properties of Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix and it's subsidiaries. All OC's, and original story lines are, however, creative properties of Moxxie Russo! No stealing! **

* * *

><p>Johanna rose early the next morning to a series of dull thuds. She groaned, rolling over and shoving her head under her pillow. The thudding wasn't loud, but it was obnoxious enough to keep her from returning to sleep. Angrily, Johanna flailed, kicking off her blankets and sitting up in bed. She glared out her window, down into the backyard of her current residence.<p>

Maes was there in the backyard, aggressively kick boxing a punching bag on wheels. Despite her annoyance, Johanna found that she was impressed with how deft the Lieutenant Colonel was at his martial arts. Realizing she wasn't going to get anymore sleep, Johanna heaved a heavy sigh and hopped out of bed. Once dressed, Johanna exited her room, quietly shutting the door behind her. Gracia smiled up at Johanna from where she sat at the dining room table.

"Good morning!" She smiled. Johanna grimaced, walking into the kitchen to retrieve a cup from the pantry.

"Morning..." She said unhappily, yawning loudly. Gracia chuckled, glancing out of the window at her husband.

"Did he wake you up, too?" Gracia asked as the girl took a seat at the table with her. Johanna leered out the window at the man who was still boxing outside, taking a giant sip of her coffee.

"Unfortunately." Johanna moaned. Again Gracia laughed, a hint of pride behind her eyes. Johanna smiled at the woman, you could tell how much she loved the man, she practically had it written on her face.

"He's off today. Maes doesn't like going to the gym at Central Command when he's off, He says they always end up finding a reason to work." Gracia laughed as she stood, walking to the fridge and retrieving a bottle of water. "Would you mind taking this to him? Alicia should be up soon and I wanted to start breakfast."

"No problem. I'll let him know how much I enjoyed my wake up call while I'm at it." Johanna glowered, taking the bottle and heading for the back door. She shivered as she stepped outside, finding it was just as chilly out as the night before. As Johanna stepped into the backyard, Maes spared her a glance, landing one last kick on the bag before stepping away from it entirely. With a big grin, he removed his glasses, wiping them casually on the hem of his shirt.

"Morning Jo!" He said happily. Johanna narrowed her eyes at him, tossing him the bottle, which he easily caught. "Not a morning person, huh?" Maes teased.

"No." Johanna deadpanned, turning to go back inside. Maes cleared his throat and Johanna paused, looking at him over her shoulder.

"We need to talk about last night." He said finally, crossing his arms over his chest. Johanna groaned, begrudgingly turning to face him.

"Come on! I don't wanna!" She whined, not unlike Edward. Maes narrowed his eyes at her, giving her his most paternal look. "Oh don't look at me like that. I'm fine!"

"Only because I was on my way home when I saw them chase you into the alleyway." Maes snapped, rather harshly. "I wont always be there though." He sighed, walking over to the punching bag. "Which is why we're doing this." He patted it fondly and Johanna's eyes narrowed.

"No." She said bluntly.

"I'm not giving you a choice, Jo." Maes told her, his voice grave. It was clear that this wasn't an option.

"I don't fight, Maes." Johanna said again.

"I'm not teaching you to fight. I just believe that no woman should be without at least a basic knowledge of self-defense." Maes told her.

"You're not gonna let me go back to sleep are you?" Johanna sighed finally.

"Not a chance." Maes grinned and Johanna growled at him, taking several steps towards him. She shrugged off her robe, tossing it on to a nearby chair, and gesturing towards the bag impatiently. Maes clapped, rubbing his hands together while grinning deviously. "I'm going to show you how to inflict _maximum_ damage with the least amount of force." He pointed to the bag happily. It was now that Johanna realized the bag had a face painted on it. She resisted the urge to laugh.

Without warning, Maes' hand shot forward, his palm connecting with the punching bags drawn on nose. Johanna jumped as a loud thud cut through the early morning silence. Johanna's eyes were wide and Maes turned to her with a satisfactory grin.

"In some case your attacker may come at you in a frontal assault." Maes held his hand up, pointing instructionally to his palm. "Use the heel of your hand and thrust upwards. Easy broken nose." He smiled again.

"You know, if you could teach me how to break peoples noses with _less_ enthusiasm, it wouldn't be as creepy." Johanna snorted. Despite her words, Hughes maintained his positive demeanor. Silently, whilst still grinning, he stepped to the side. Johanna narrowed her eyes at him.

"Your turn." he said when she didn't step forward. Johanna guffawed, her raucous laughter echoing off the house walls. Hughes gave her a stern look and Johanna grew silent.

"Are you serious?"

"You're not gonna learn if you don't try." He told her matter of factly. With little to now enthusiasm, Johanna squared off against the bag, glaring up at the face sourly. With a heavy sigh, she brought up her hand, smacking the dummy weakly with her palm. Hughes began to laugh, loudly, clutching his sides. Johanna's face went red and she glared at him.

"What?!" She snapped, glowering at him. "I hit him didn't I?"

"Well, you aren't going to hurt anyone like that, you'll only piss 'em off." He chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye. Suddenly, his face grew serious. "Again, and this time mean it."

"This is silly, it's not even a real person-"

"_Again_, Johanna." Maes told her, any hint of amusement gone. Johanna squared up to the bag, glaring at it angrily. Her hand shot out from her side with a low growl, hitting the face square in his painted on nose. She hissed at the stinging in her hand, but refused to shake it out. Again she glared at Maes. "Perfect! You're a natural!" He cheered, clapping his hands. Johanna felt a grin tug at her lips as his clapping died down. Maes smirked at her mischievously, effectively stiffing the grin she wore. "Again."

* * *

><p>Johanna sighed, bending over to catch her breath. She had been out in the backyard all morning and most of the early afternoon practicing. She was sore everywhere, her hands, her shoulders and her legs. Maes switched to slave driver mode and Johanna was certain he got joy from her pain.<p>

"You're doing well, just one more thing and we're finished."

"You said that three techniques ago." Johanna groaned. Maes scrunched his nose as if he was thinking hard on something.

"I don't think so..." Hughes said with a shrug. Johanna sighed, wiping her forehead. "Alright so now I'm going to teach you how to SING." He chuckled at some joke he'd just made, one that Johanna didn't get, and approached the bag quietly, standing with his back to it.

"I'm not even going to try to guess what that means." Johanna muttered, stretching out her elbow. Maes chuckled happily, gesturing towards the bag behind him. He had been ignoring her smart ass comments all day, he wasn't as much fun to pick on as the eldest Elric brother.

"Now if all else fails, go for the four sensitive areas of the body but just remember to SING." Hughes paused, making sure that Johanna was paying attention before violently shoving his elbow back into the dummy. "Solar Plexus." He reared his foot, stomping it into the ground. "Instep." with his other elbow, he smashed the bags face. "Nose." and finally, his fist swung down, hitting the bag mush lower. "Groin."

Johanna flinched as she watched him abuse the poor bag. Once he was finished, Maes stepped away, ceremoniously gesturing to the bag behind him. Johanna approached it quietly, taking a deep breath. She was exhausted and ready to be done. Silently, she raised her arm, preparing to elbow back.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Maes _tsked_, stopping her. Johanna watched him expectantly. "Remember to _SING_." Johanna sighed.

"Solar Plexus!" she growled, throwing her first elbow. "Instep!" Johanna violently stomped her right foot. "Nose!" Her second elbow threw. "Groin!" Johanna growled, punching hard her final target. She took a deep breath, holding her arms out. "Ta da...!" She said unenthusiastically. Maes grinned at her proudly. He opened his mouth to speak and Johanna raised a threatening finger. "If you say_again_ one more time..."

"I was going to say we're done for the day." Maes told her matter of factly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>To say that Johanna was tired would be an understatement. Not only did her arms arms hurt, but the rest of her body was sore and stiff. After her session with Maes, she took a hot bath but even that didn't sooth her aches and pains. Johanna decided she just wasn't cut out for exercise, something that Maes didn't hesitate to point out.<p>

"Jo Jo! Jo Jo!" Alicia called as she ran into the living room where Johanna had sunk into the couch. Johanna eyed her suspiciously, as she was carrying a large black camera. Without another word, Alicia snapped a picture. Humming to herself, the young girl removed it from the from of the camera, shaking it out._  
><em>  
>"Alicia! I wasn't ready!" Johanna teased, reaching for the girl. Alicia laughed as Johanna took her into her lap, snatching the camera and holding it out in front of the. "Let's take a better one."<p>

"Okay!" The little girl cheered. Johanna smiled as they struck a pose, the camera whirring as it spat out another picture.

"What are you ladies doing?" Maes asked as he walked into the room, plopping down on the couch. Alicia squealed happily, taking back the camera and pointing it at Maes.

"Daddy! Let me take your picture!" The little girl asked happily.

"Sure Princess!" Maes grinned. He tossed his arm around Johanna's shoulder, pulling her roughly into his side. Johanna groaned, the sudden movement killing her already sore body.

"Say cheese!" Alicia sing songed, bringing the camera to her face. Johanna smiled widely as the camera flashed. Maes leaned forward, taking the picture. Johanna craned her neck to watch over his shoulder as the image materialized. Maes chuckled, handing it to her. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"Keep it. We'll tape it to the bag tomorrow so you have a face to hit." He joked, standing up from the couch. Johanna glared at him as he picked Alicia up. "Bed time little lady." He said carrying her off. to her bed room as she pouted.

With a huff, Johanna shook out the photo until she could see clearly the image of her and the Lieutenant Colonel. She had to admit, it was a good picture, both of them smiling. She couldn't help but notice the resemblance this one bore to the picture of her and her own father. She tilted her head smiling lightly at the photograph, realizing the difference between the two; this photo made her happy.

* * *

><p>Johanna didn't stay up much longer than Alicia. She felt like a loser, going to bed before 9:30, but she had the sneaking suspicion that she would be up early the next morning as well. Johanna scowled, groaning as she crawled into bed. She had just gotten comfortable when there was a knock on the door.<p>

"You can come in." She said quietly, exhaustion heavy in her words. Quietly, Maes opened the door, grinning at her.

"You'll have a reprieve tomorrow, I have some stuff to check out at Central Command." Hughes told her, poking his head into her room.

"Lucky me." Johanna sighed, although she was relieved. Maes smirked at her smart-assed response.

"Yeah, yeah. The missus and I are going to bed, just wanted to say good night." Maes' hand flew to the switch on the wall and Johanna went rigid.

"Wait!" She said quickly, scolding herself for being so childish. Maes raised his brow at her.

"I thought so." He mused, disappearing into the hallway. Johanna felt herself relax until the hall light clicked on and Maes reappeared at her door, his hand returning to the light switch.

"Please leave it on." Johanna begged, watching his hand. Maes ignored her, turning off the light. Johanna let out an involuntary whimper as Hughes put his hand on the doorknob.

"I know you're afraid of the dark. You sleep with the light on every night," He paused thoughtfully. "But lets make a compromise." He opened her door wider, letting more of the light from the hallway wash onto her room floor. Johanna eyed him curiously and he grinned at her. "You can have the hall light, but I want you to remember something for me."

"Oh... Kay..?"

"Only when we are no longer afraid, do we begin to live." Maes paused thoughtfully, closing the door a smidgen before once again giving her a goofy grin. "Goodnight, Jo." He told her, turning and walking off.

Johanna felt her heart beat begin to race and she gripped tighter to her blankets, pulling them higher to her chin. She closed her eyes, squeezing them tightly, taking deep calming breaths. Even with the hall light Johanna was terrified, there was so much of her room still cloaked in darkness. She looked at the door quietly, biting her lip.

Maes paused at his room door, leaving the door open a crack, his eyes trained on Johanna's room. Gracia stopped next to the bed, giving her husband a curious look. he waited for several seconds, watching her door carefully, smiling to himself as he saw her head poke out, studying the hallways, before cracking it open more. He chuckled to himself, shutting his door and shaking his head.

_She'll overcome eventually_. he thought, turning to his wife and smiling at her. Removing his glasses, he climbed slowly into bed, Gracia nuzzling into his chest. _Eventually_.

* * *

><p>The Hughes household was busy the next day. Since Maes had given her the day off (More like was forced to put down his slave driving whip for work.) Johanna decided to help with the chores. Gracia, who had been out gardening, was surprised when she came in around dinner time to a pristine house. She smiled, shaking her head, Johanna was a guest in her house, she didn't have to clean.<p>

Gracia joined Johanna and Alicia on the back patio. She watched for a moment as Johanna taught her daughter how to properly hang up laundry on the line. Gracia cleared her throat and both girls spun around, surprisingly looking like the cats that ate the canary.

"I was about to start dinner since I don't have a house to clean." Gracia gave Johanna a pointed look. The girl smiled sheepishly. "Would you mind helping me, Johanna?"

"No, not at all." Johanna smiled, wiping her damp hands off on her pants.

"I want to help mommy!" Alicia chimed.

"Maybe when you're older." Gracia chuckled, picking up the little girl. Alicia pouted as Gracia led them back inside. Once Alicia was busy with a puzzle, Gracia joined Johanna in the kitchen. She bit back a smile, realizing how out of her element Johanna looked. The girl fidgeting quietly with the burners on the stove, she hadn't even noticed Gracia's return.

"I uh... I don't cook." Johanna admitted, finally realizing Gracia had returned.

"I can tell." Gracia chuckled, turning to the fridge and pulling out several chicken breasts. After placing those on the counter, Gracia reached into a high cabinet, pulling out flour and several seasonings. "Would you grab me a plate and a pan?" Gracia pointed to the cabinets next to Johanna. Johanna nodded, clumsily fumbling for the right equipment. "Relax Jo, it's just cooking." Gracia laughed, taking the plate and pan from Johanna.

"A lot can go wrong in the kitchen. My cooking skills are green at best." Gracia raised an eyebrow to her, taking the flour and pouring some on the empty plate. Johanna watched with mild curiosity as Gracia poured in a few seasonings and stirred the mixture.

"Alright, so I just want you to take the chicken and bread both sides." Gracia took the first piece, dumping it into the flour until both sides were covered. After placing the piece on the cookie sheet, Gracia stepped away, making room for Johanna. Nervously, Johanna grabbed a piece of chicken, tossing it into the flour like Gracia had just done. "If it makes you feel any better, I couldn't cook at all when Maes and I got married."

"No way, he always boasts about your cooking!"

"Of course he does now but there was a time where I burnt quite a few meatloaf's and spaghetti dinners." Gracia laughed, pulling out a tray of vegetables. Johanna snorted, musing on how exactly you burn spaghetti. Gracia began to cut the vegetables into smaller pieces, tossing them into the pot she'd grabbed. "For our first wedding anniversary he gave me this stupid cook book written for five year olds. Gracia reached over, pulling a book off of a small shelf which held several others.

Gracia opened it and Johanna laughed as her eyes scanned the pages. Gracia was right, it did look like it was written for a younger audience. All of the food had faces and the recipes were written out using a mixture of words and pictures.

"I was so irritated with him and his smug grin." Gracia chuckled. Johanna felt her pain, she'd only met one more person with a more irritating smirk, Edward Elric. She smiled dumbly as she moved onto another piece of chicken, thinking how she didn't exactly hate the infamous smirk, before quickly brushing those thoughts aside. "But when I turned around to yell at him he was standing there with flowers and wine." Gracia smiled, reminiscing. "The book is for me" He said. "I'm making dinner tonight."

"_Smooth_." Johanna grinned, tossing her final piece of chicken into the pan.

"Very." The women shared a snort. "I used that book everyday until I was no longer burning everything." Now that Johanna was finished with the chicken, she brushed her hands on her jeans, leaving a white powdery smear in their wake. Johanna frowned and Gracia laughed, taking the pan and placing it in the oven.

* * *

><p>Johanna sat silently on the couch. Alicia had been in bed for at least an hour now and Gracia had just finished cleaning the kitchen for a third time. Johanna fidgeted nervously, looking up at Maes' dinner that still sat untouched at the kitchen table. It was late and he still wasn't home.<p>

"Sometimes he gets held up." Gracia reassured Johanna, though Johanna was certain it was more for her own benefit. Johanna flashed the worried woman a tight smile.

"I'm sure that's it. He said he had some stuff to look into today." As Johanna spoke a sharp knock rapt at the door. Gracia sighed with relief, a sentiment that Johanna shared.

"Silly man. he must have forgotten his keys this morning" She murmured, crossing to the door. Johanna chuckled, shaking her head. "Maes you have to stop forgetting your house key-" Gracia started to reprimand her husband, until she opened the door. On the other side she was surprised to find Colonel Roy Mustang and his entourage. She smiled happily, searching the group for her husband. Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havok and Cain Feury accompanied The Colonel, but her husband was not with them. "Oh, hello Roy." Gracia said, not even trying to hide her disappointment.

At the mention of The Colonel's name Johanna stood, joining Gracia by the door. The grievous look on his face didn't escape Johanna attention, nor did the way he glanced back sadly at his men. Johanna took a deep breath, suddenly feeling a tension rise in her stomach.

"May we come in, Gracia?" Roy asked somberly. Johanna felt her heart plummet as he spoke. The usually confident Colonel was distraught, something was wrong.

"Of course, Colonel." Gracia said, stepping back from the door. The Colonel stepped into the living room, his men following his lead. Gracia eyed the men warily, her heart fluttering wildly as Roy cleared his throat.

"Missus Hughes." The Colonel started. He closed his eyes, unable to look at the woman standing in front of him. He took a deep breath, why couldn't he do this? He'd done this plenty of times, it came with his position, but looking at Gracia he couldn't form the words. "Gracia..." He tried again.

"Where is my husband, Roy?" Gracia asked cautiously. She'd known Roy long enough to know when something was wrong. Mustang looked at the women in front of him sadly. Johanna took a sharp breath.

"Maes..." Mustang trailed off, glancing at Johanna. He felt a gentle hand on his back, Riza, as he struggled to continue. "Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes was-" He stopped, choking on his words, suddenly feeling like he'd been punched in the stomach. "Was found dead earlier this evening."

The room went eerily silent as The Colonel's words slowly sunk in. Johanna suddenly found it hard to breath. Her chest ached and she breathed in deeply, shakily. It was like his words had winded her and she struggled desperately to catch her breath. Gracia's eyes widened, burning with tears. She let out a low, guttural moan, followed by a hard sob. Her knees gave out on her and she wobbled unsteadily. Johanna reached out for the woman, only to be pulled to the ground as she well.

Roy watched, heart broken, as the two women sunk to the floor in front of him. Gracia buried her face into Johanna's shoulder while Johanna held the woman tightly. Gracia's sobs broke the thick air, racking her body. Johanna sat silently as Gracia cried into her shoulder. She began to hyperventilate as she absentmindedly stroked Gracia's hair. Johanna was in pain, physical pain. Her eyes burned and she blinked the tears away. She shook her head, pleading with The Colonel to tell her that it was some sick joke, that it couldn't be real. She waited for The Lieutenant Colonel to come bounding through the doors,laughing at his fucked sense of humor, but he didn't.

Mustang tried his best to keep his mask but with every sob he felt it cracking. He knelt quietly next to the women, biting his lip until he could taste blood.

"I'm sorry..." He choked out. Johanna's face twisted from expressionless to pure agony. His words broke something inside of her and she could no longer hold back tears. Slowly, Roy wrapped his arms around them, pulling them into his chest. Johanna groaned, burying her face into The Colonel's shoulder. "I'm _so_ sorry..." He whispered. His words weren't for Gracia or Johanna, though. Mustang's eyes burned as he held the grieving women quietly, Johanna's tears soaking through his uniform. No, that apology was for his fallen comrade, his friend. That apology was for Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**IT HURTS EVERY GOD DAMN TIME. I'M SO SORRY!**

**reviews to make me stop crying pls and thank you.**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL!**

**(Also, several easter eggs. If someone can name them, i will just love you forever)**


	18. A Terrible Day For Rain

**Moxxie: Are you ready, kids?**

**Characters: Aye Aye Cap'n!**

**Moxxie: I CAN'T HEEEEAR YOUUUU!**

**Characters plus Readers: AYE AYE CAP'N!**

**Moxxie: OOOOOOOOOOO. WHO LIVED IN RESEMBOOL WHEN THEY WERE KIDS?**

**Readers: THE BROTHERS ELRIC!**

**Moxxie: WHO COMMITED TABOO TO BRING BACK THE DEAD?**

**Readers: THE BROTHERS ELRIC!**

**Moxxie: IF ALCHEMY AND ROMANCE BE SOMETHING YOU WISH**

**Readers: THE BROTHERS ELRIC**

**Moxxie: THEN SCROLL DOWN THE PAGE AND START READING THIS!**

**Readers: THE BROTHERS ELRIC!**

****THE BROTHERS ELRIC! **THE BROTHERS ELRIC!******

****THE BROOOOTHERS EEEELRIIIIIIIIIIIIC****

*****A wild Alphonse appears, playing the recorder*****

**The author ****acknowledges that Fullmetal Alchemist, it's characters and story lines are creative properties of Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix and it's subsidiaries. All OC's, and original story lines are, however, creative properties of Moxxie Russo! No stealing!**

* * *

><p>Things had been quiet around the Hughes household in the weeks following Maes' death. Gracia had been more or less responsive since Her husbands funeral, she'd been able to keep her composure until the Twenty-One gun salute. Gracia tried desperately to be completely there for little Alicia, but Johanna could hear her crying when she thought nobody was listening.<p>

Alicia didn't quite understand what was happening. Often through out the week she would ask Gracia or Johanna when daddy was coming home, even after the funeral. Johanna felt her heart break after every time she asked. All the young teen could do was tell her "Later."

Johanna grieved in her own way. She decided to be strong for the Hughes' women. She didn't feel like it was her place to openly cry, so Johanna took it upon herself to do everything to keep her mind busy. She'd undertaken most of the household chores, laundry, cleaning and even helped with most of the dinners. Sitting in the house made Johanna feel caged and didn't help with her strong facade so she had even taken to running the household errands.

Today while Alicia napped, Johanna decided to go into town for some groceries. Johanna kept to herself, weaving silently through the stalls. She sighed as she picked through the produce. A young family strolled past her, mother, father and young boy in tow. They laughed among each other and Johanna frowned. Quietly, she payed the gentleman who owned the stall. She had to get out of there, she couldn't manage being in public anymore. Johanna thanked the man as he handed her the brown paper bag. It was heavier than she expected and she adjusted in her arms as she exited the stall.

Looking both ways down the street, Johanna crossed, seeing that the coast was clear. It drizzled lightly and Johanna groaned as she took off across the pavement. She knew she should have taken an umbrella this morning when she left, and she scowled as she took the high curb clumsily. Johanna gasped, tripping over her own feet, clutching the bag of groceries tightly to her chest. An arm caught Johanna as she was falling, holding her steady by her elbow.

"Thank you-" She smiled as she turned to thank her savior, finding herself face to face with a pair of golden eyes. Behind him sat an all too familiar suit of armor. Johanna gasped, unable to find her words. The Elric brothers were back and both of them looked down at her sadly. Time seemed to slow down around her as she felt the bag of groceries slip from her arms. Johanna whimpered and without a second thought she flung herself into Edward's arms, burying her face into his chest. She felt her eyes burn as she clung tightly to his jacket.

Edward froze as Johanna lunged at him, taking fistfuls of his jacket into her small hands. She began to cry, a sound that made Edward's chest ache. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tighter into his chest.

"I-I thought you forgot about me. W-why d-didn't you call me!" Johanna sobbed violently, tightening her hold on Edward.

"Jo..." Alphonse started, placing a hand on top of her head. Edward closed his eyes while Johanna shuddered in his arms. Her words cut him deep, he should've called more often, like he told her he would. The brother's had gotten caught up in several adventures, but he knew that wasn't an adequate excuse. He placed his chin on top of her head, sighing.

"I would never forget about you, Johanna." Edward watched as Alphonse began to pick up the discarded groceries. "We. We would never forget about you." He corrected himself, catching eyes with Alphonse. When the brother's had heard about Lieutenant Colonel Hughes' death, it was painful for them but once it had sunk in all Edward could think about was finding Johanna. He cursed himself, he should've been here.

Johanna's sobs had died down into silent tears and now she sat unmoving in Edward's arms. She knew he didn't forget about her, the brother's were busy while they were away, and now she was too embarrassed to look at him. Johanna had bottled everything up for Gracia and Alicia's sake, but when she saw her boys it was as if someone had opened the floodgates.

"Don't leave me again." Johanna mumbled into his chest. "Please." She felt so pathetic, sitting here in the rain, shivering and clinging to Edward. She probably looked just as, too.

"I won't." Edward muttered, tightening his hold on her. Johanna nodded, pulling away, much to Edward's disappointment. After wiping her face, Johanna looked up at him and Edward placed his hands on her shoulders. He noticed how pitiful she looked, pitiful and weary, something that made Edward feel even more guilty. This wasn't the reunion he'd been hoping for and he didn't like seeing her this way. Not one bit.

"Hughes-" Johanna stopped, shaking her head. "Maes..." She corrected herself. He was her friend, not just a soldier.

"I know..." Edward said, his eyes burning. He finally looked away from her, studying the sidewalk under his feet. "Lieutenant Ross just told us... I'm so sorry... Nobody told us, if we'd have known sooner..."

"I know." Johanna whispered, silencing him. She wasn't angry with the boys, she knew they would've been here sooner if they'd known what had happened. She was almost certain it was Roy's decision to leave them in the dark, but why she wasn't sure. Silently, Johanna reached to take her bags from Alphonse, who shook his head, lifting the bag from her reach.

"No, I can carry it." He told her, his word final. Johanna bit her lip, wiping her eyes before she could cry again. Slowly she turned, walking back towards the Hughes residence. A hand grabbed her shoulder, stopping her, before slowly finding its way down her arm. It's fingers entwined with hers and gave her hand a sharp squeeze.

"We'll go together." Edward's voice came quietly. Johanna gave a weak smile, turning to look at the oldest Elric brother, before nodding her head and walking off towards the main drag.

* * *

><p>"So Maes learned things about the Philosopher's Stone that someone didn't want him to know?" Gracia said sadly, staring at her hands in her lap. Johanna was leaned against the door frame to her temporary room, her stomach heavy. She didn't know that Hughes had been helping the Elric brother's. She didn't know that he died for them. "His death was a message. A warning to you from whoever did it, to back off from all of this..."<p>

"Yes. We dragged him into it." Edward said quietly, so quiet Johanna nearly missed it. She gasped, looking up at him to find that he was staring at her. His golden eyes bored holes into her and she shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry." Johanna felt that that apology wasn't just meant for Gracia. "I- I'm so sorry!" Edward sobbed, unable to hold Johanna's gaze any longer.

He dropped his head into his hands, his eyes stinging. He couldn't look at any of them anymore, not Gracia, not Winry, not even Alphonse or Johanna. His selfishness had gotten him and his brother into trouble, and if that wasn't enough to deal with he'd gotten his friend, and comrade, killed. Even Johanna barely made it out of a mess he caused, alive. If she had lost her life too? He wouldn't be able to live with himself, that he was sure of.

"That sounds just like him, dying trying to help someone else." Gracia said finally, catching nearly everyone in the room off guard. Johanna smiled to herself, thinking back to the time she spent with the Hughes family. Maes was there for her when she needed him that night in the alley, that too was a dangerous situation. "My husband, he always was a busy body and a meddler and it got him into trouble more often than not." Gracia smiled up at Johanna knowingly. "I don't think he ever had any regrets. Not even in his dying moments."

"But-"

"Don't tell me you're going to give up." Gracia said, her smile suddenly fading. Edward shuddered as Gracia looked at him, her eyes intense. "You can't let what happened defeat you. If you do then that means my husband died in vain." Gracia suddenly smiled, looking down at her sleeping daughter who lay in her lap. "You boys have to keep moving forward." Gracia looked over to where Johanna last stood, as the girl had returned to her room to finish packing. "We're strong, all of us, strong enough to stand with you," Edward followed Gracia's gaze as he watched Johanna mull around in her room, duffle bag in hand, packing her clothes and her belongings quietly. "Like my husband did."

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for all of them, especially Edward, Alphonse and Winry. Johanna had had a few weeks to adjust to Maes' death, but it was all still new to them. The group left The Hughes residence shortly after Edward and Alphonse spoke with Gracia,Their destination: The hotel from a few weeks past. Edward had purchased two rooms, one for the boys and one for the girls, before excusing himself to his room. Johanna wanted to follow, but she realized he needed space, and if she chased him now someone's feelings would end up hurt, so instead she retreated to her room that she shared with Wnry.<p>

"How was Rush Valley?" Johanna asked after an hour or so of silence. Each girl had settled onto their bed, Johanna leaning up against the head board, knees to chest, while Winry had buried her face in her pillow. The blonde suddenly looked up, her eyes red, she'd been silently crying.

"It was fun." Winry sniffed, wiping her face. Johanna smiled at her, as the girl sat up on her bed. "Lots of machinery." She shrugged.

"I bet it was heaven for a mechanic like you, huh?"

"You could say that. But of course I had to babysit those boys..." Winry chuckled.

"What else is new?" Johanna returned just as dryly.

"We delivered a baby." Winry said absentmindedly. Johanna raised her eyebrow at Winry, who's cheeks flushed. "Not mine! Of Course!" the girl shook her head furiously. "It was the grandson of this automail master I wanted to apprentice under... May 10th... That was the date..." Winry muttered thoughtfully, their already forced conversation become stagnant.

"Did you... did you say May 10th?" Johanna felt her stomach drop. Winry looked up at her suddenly, horror washing over her face. "T-that was the day..." _Maes died_. Winry sobbed, bringing her hands to her chin, again burying her face into her pillow. Johanna frowned at her, scooting across her bed and getting up to sit on Winry's. "Winry..." She whispered, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I knew something was wrong..." Winry sobbed into her pillow. She muttered something else, something even more inaudible. Johanna didn't know what to tell her, the irony was too real. Life was brought into this world, life was taken from this world. It was a concept so easily understood when it didn't hit so close to home, when it didn't effect you. _It was __Equivalent exchange_.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Winry to fall asleep, her sobs fading soon after they started. When Johanna was certain Winry was sleeping soundly, she stood from the girl's bed. Johanna sighed feeling her stomach grumble hungrily. He rcheeks flushed and she checked to make sure she didn't wake Winry. The blonde girl stirred momentarily, before settling back into her covers.<p>

Johanna decided she'd try to eat something, and slowly crossed to the door to their room. The hallway was bright in comparison to the hotel room she was just in, and she blinked furiously, trying to get her eyes to adjust. Johanna turned towards the dinning room before stopping, her eyes finding Edward and Alphonse's room. She approached the door quietly, hesitating, before rapping her knuckles on the dark wood door.

"Edward, are you in there?" Johanna called quietly. After a few seconds the door opened and Edward answered. He stood quietly, watching her with dull eyes. Johanna swallowed nearly forgetting why she came in the first place. Then her stomach grumbled again. "I... uh... You haven't eaten yet, have you?"

"No..." Edward murmured, barely shaking his head. Johanna frowned at him before continuing.

"Y-you're welcome to join me if you'd like? The uh, the dining room is still open..." Johanna told him awkwardly, stumbling over her words. Edward barely looked at her, humming to himself. "You know, you have to eat to keep up your strength..." Johanna pleaded again. This time he didn't utter a sound, instead looking at the floor. This conversation was hopeless and Johanna sighed heavily, scratching the back of her head. "Okay... well, I'm starving so..." Johanna searched his face for any signs of recognition but came up empty. "I'll bring you something... if you'd like." Johanna turned to walk away, but Edward caught her wrist.

"We go together now, remember?" He told her, his voice foreign on her ears. She hadn't expected a response from him and when he took her hand in his her face flushed.

"We go together now." Johanna confirmed, squeezing his hand gently. Edward and Johanna walked in silence down to the dinning room. They silently took a seat at a secluded table where they silently waited for their food to come. _Silently_. Once it arrived, Johanna felt her appetite dwindling as she held her fork with a vice like grip.

Edward too, sat staring at his food, the entree he'd ordered growing cold under his dull gaze. He spared a glance up at Johanna, who too sat staring at her plate. Slowly, he cleared his throat, struggling to use his utensils to cut into the food in front of him.

"Eat something." He said finally, cutting off a bite sized piece of his steak and bringing it to his lips. He hesitated, before shoving it into his mouth. "It's why we came down here, isn't it?" He asked, his mouth full of food. He forced a smile and Johanna nodded.

"Mhmm..." She hummed, following his lead and cutting into her meal as well. Edward watched her eat, eyeing the delicate way she used her knife. His thoughts flashed back to laboratory five, again seeing the way Slicer had run her through. He cringed, his eyes dropping to her abdomen and Johanna paused, frowning at him. "What?"

"Are you... Are you okay?" He asked suddenly. Johanna cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" Johanna asked dumbly. Edward sighed.

"It's a fairly cut and dry question, Jo." Edward growled, suddenly frustrated with her for god only knows what reason. Johanna bit her lip, placing her knife back down on the table. She made to stand, realizing maybe it was too soon to return to normal with him. He was still angry, he still needed space.

"Wait." Edward said. Johanna froze and Edward pleaded with her, gesturing to the chair behind her. Johanna sat. "I'm sorry."

"Stop being sorry, Edward." Johanna whispered. "You don't always have to be sorry. You're allowed to be angry." She told him, exasperated. Edward shook his head, opening his mouth to speak and Johanna shushed him. "Hell, I'm angry." Johanna felt tears welling in her eyes.

"I know, but I have everything to apologize for! This is all my fault. I've drug people into this and they've gotten hurt. You, Hughes-"

"Stop it! Apologizing isn't going to bring him back and your pity parade isn't helping anyone!" Johanna growled at him, suddenly feeling brazen. "If you want to do something to his memory, make sure that he didn't die in vain! And for the love of god stop apologizing!" Edward flinched at Johanna's words.

"I can't keep pulling people into this. It's dangerous Johanna. You should just get out while you can... We all should..." Edward muttered, he wanted to quit. "If people have to die to get my arm and leg back, Al's body? Then I don't want it anymore!" Johanna frowned at him, her lip trembling.

"You-you've come too far to just quit, Ed." Johanna continued, this time her tone quieter, less abrasive. "Together, right? That's the new motto, yeah?"

"Right..." Edward muttered to her, clenching his fists.

"Then stop pushing us away. We're all here s-so share the blame. Hughes knew what he was getting into and he still wanted to help you. I knew that laboratory 5 was dangerous and I went anyways, despite your warnings." Johanna paused thoughtfully, taking a deep breath. "Alphonse knew the dangers of bringing back your mother and he still helped. Our choices are our choices, that's the beauty of being human, Edward. But as humans we will always be there for each other. _Together_." Edward's eyes snapped to Johanna and she smiled at him, tears stinging her eyes. She suddenly felt much lighter after her rant. "Now ask me again if I'm okay." Edward cocked an eye brow at her.

"A-are you okay?" Edward asked quietly, almost afraid. Johanna smiled at him, taking a bite of her food.

"I'm fine Edward." Johanna said, her mouth full. She chuckled lightly, a sound that was like music to Edward's ears, and he too, returned to his food. Johanna grinned to herself, satisfied, she had won. Her eyes traveled the room, their fight didn't seem to cause too much of a commotion. The dinning room was nearly empty, save one gentleman who sat in the far corner, reading a newspaper.  
>Johanna glanced at the front page, freezing as she read the bold letters. <strong>Assailant found in Maes Hughes Murder case!<strong> They read loudly. Johanna gasped, her heart fluttering as the page bore a picture. A picture of a familiar woman with short black hair and a military uniform.

"Johanna?" Edward asked, finally noticing how quiet she'd grown. He looked up, seeing her eyes fixed on something behind him, and quickly turned in his seat. Edward's gaze settled on an older gentleman in the corner booth, who sat reading the mornings issue of the paper. **Second Lieutenant Maria Ross convicted of Brigadier General Hughes Murder!** His paper read. Edward felt his heart sink and he turned to look back at Johanna, the pair sharing equally horrified expressions.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN **

**Moar Filler Sil Vous Ples!**

**Anyways Reviews are always welcomed!**

**Stay beautiful Ladies and Gents!**


End file.
